Feeling of Flames
by linkinm1a1
Summary: ¿Esto calificaba como un affair? No estaban comprometidos con nadie... técnicamente. Sin embargo, ¿por qué los sentimientos de culpa los acosaban a ambos? ¿Qué significaban exactamente el uno para el otro? La relación entre Juvia y Natsu es vaga, pero ¿están dispuestos a darle una definición clara?
1. Chapter 1

**Feeling of Flames por Ladie Fuyuki **

**Traduccion por Linkinm1a1**

* * *

**UNO.**

* * *

¿Esto califica como un Affair? No están comprometidos con nadie, técnicamente…. Sin embargo, ¿Por qué los sentimientos culpables los acosaban a ambos?

Se reunían en secreto. Se miraban el uno al otro sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Se tocaban mutuamente cuando nadie estaba mirando. Ideaban planes para huir de Happy, sin que el inteligente gato se diera cuenta. ¡Tales acciones podían interpretarse como si estuvieran teniendo una aventura ilícita! Ni siquiera podían revelar su relación a sus amigos.

¿Tienen siquiera una relación para empezar? ¿Camaradas con beneficios? ¿Qué los detenía a poner una etiqueta a lo que tienen, a lo que estaban haciendo?

Bien, vamos a tomar un momento y analizar esto.

Muchos piensan que Natsu y Lucy tienen un entendimiento mutuo, y lo único que falta es una declaración de amor. Son el final de una larga serie. Si alguien escribiera una novela, la relación entre Natsu y Lucy, es Canon.

Luego, esta la maga de agua llamada Juvia. Oh, esta chica esta locamente enamorada de Gray. Bueno, así es como lo ven los espectadores y sus compañeros miembros del gremio. Las declaraciones de sus afectos hacia el mago de hielo son frecuentes, sino a cada minuto. Eventualmente, gray cedería. Al menos, eso es lo que todos en el gremio predicen y esperan.

La cosa es que… justo en este mismo momento, la doncella peliazul de agua estaba durmiendo profundamente en los brazos del ígneo Dragonslayer de cabello de color salmón.

Natsu estaba completamente despierto, su mano acariciaba la suave piel expuesta de su amante. Inhalo, amando como aroma de ella llenaba sus sentidos. Lo volvía loco, lo que podía ser peligroso cuando hacían el amor. Se volvía agresivo; sus bajos instintos amplificaban su naturaleza atrevida. Una vez involuntariamente, agarro su delgado brazo con fuerza. Ambos estaban enterrados en una profunda pasión, sin darse cuenta de la intensidad de sus acciones. Cuando vio el brazo magullado, no se podía atrever a mirarla. Juvia tuvo que asegurarle constantemente que todo estaba bien.

Ella era igualmente agresiva durante sus momentos íntimos. Los rasguños en su espalda son la prueba de ello. Diablos, incluso lo mordió una vez cuando trato de contener un gemido.

Se acercaba el amanecer, y Natsu sabía que esta euforia celestial pronto terminara. Debía partir en una misión de una semana con Lucy. No le había dicho a Juvia que la maga celestial era su único compañero esta vez. Los otros no irían con el Team Natsu.

Por un lado, no es como si a Juvia le interesara que Natsu estuviera solo con Lucy. De hecho, ella estaría encantada de que su querido Gray-sama se quedara atrás. Un gruñido amenazo con escapar de la garganta de Natsu. Cada vez era más difícil controlar sus celos.

Por otro lado, ¿Qué pasaría si Juvia se ponía celosa? (¿Se pondrá celosa?) todo el mundo sabía cómo funcionaba la mente de Juvia cuando se trataba de los rivales de amor. Natsu solo quería evitar el oscurecimiento del estado de ánimo de Juvia. Pero entonces… el realmente dudaba que su tiempo a solas con Lucy llevara a Juvia a un estado de celos. Ah, pero si fuera al revés, donde Juvia y Gray vayan solos, Natsu encontraría maneras de unirse a ellos. ¡eso es seguro!

¡Ugh, esto era una locura! Se golpeo la frente con la mano. Por ahora solo quería deshacerse de sus pensamientos complicados. Se dio la vuelta para mirar a la encantadora doncella. Con su brazo libre, la envuelve alrededor de su curvilínea figura. Ella se mueve, acercando su rostro a su pecho.

Natsu gime en voz alta. El simple acto solo lo hace pensar en pensamientos sucios. Y parece que su mano tiene mente propia, a medida que avanza y agarra su trasero. Natsu no pudo evitar darle un apretón. Una risita escapo de los labios de Juvia.

—Estas despierta —Dice Natsu alejándose un poco para verla.

Ella ríe de nuevo. Aun con los ojos cerrados, a mano de Juvia comienza a acariciar su mejilla. —¿No necesita Natsu-san irse pronto a una misión?

Esta vez, la mano de Natsu viaja a la curva de su espalda, acercándola a él. —dentro de poco.

Ninguna palabra se intercambio entre ellos por un tiempo. Solo silencio, excepto por las suaves respiraciones que despedían los dos.

—Vas a extrañar a tu Gray-sama —Dijo Natsu con algo de sarcasmo.

—Quizas, pero Juvia Tambien extrañara a Natsu-san.

Una sonrisa de burla sale en la cara de Natsu. No dudaba de su sinceridad, pero él sabe que ella extrañaría más a Gray, si él también se iba. Un repentino sentimiento amargo envuelve sus entrañas. El retira sus brazos, desenredando su cuerpo del de ella, tomándola por sorpresa.

—¿Natsu–san se va ahora?

El respondió con un gruñido cuando el calor que irradiaba el cuerpo de Juvia se había ido de repente.

—¿Cuándo vas estar de vuelta? —Juvia se sentó, envolviendo la sabana sobre sus hombros, cubriendo todo su cuerpo.

—Depende de cómo vaya la misión.

—¿Tres días, quizás?

—No se —Es su corta respuesta encogiéndose de hombros. Durante el corto intercambio, Natsu ya se había puesto toda su ropa.

Juvia nota su distanciamiento, pero lo deja pasar. No quería despedirse de él en una mala manera.

—Por favor trata de llegar antes del fin de semana. —Pidió tímidamente. En realidad, ella esperaba el insistiera en saber por qué pidiendo esto. Para su decepción, Natsu solo se encogió de hombre de nuevo. El camino hacia la ventana para hacer su escape.

—Tengo que irme, Juv —le dijo adiós con un simple saludo. Y antes de que Juvia pudiera responder, el mago Igneo salto de la ventana de su dormitorio, sin ni siquiera mirarla. La maga de agua trato de no pensar en el repentino cambio de actitud de Natsu. Con un suspiro, se levanto de la cama, arrastrando la sabana envuelta alrededor de su cuerpo.

Por ahora el objetivo era encontrar a Gajeel para discutir sobre su próxima misión. ¡Era hora de ir al gremio de Fairy Tail entonces!


	2. Chapter 2

**Feeling of Flames por Ladie Fuyuki **

**Traduccion por Linkinm1a1**

* * *

**DOS.**

* * *

Aminorando su paso, Natsu no estaba tan ansioso por llegar a la estación de trenes. La agitación que hervía dentro de el crecía cada vez más a medida que se acercaba a su destino. Primero, la idea de viajar en tren ya le daba nauseas. Segundo, bueno… cierto mago de hielo estaba en el edificio del gremio en este momento, lo que seguramente le traerá la sonrisa más brillante en los labios de cierta maga de agua en particular. Solo ese pensamiento hacia que el interior de Natsu se retorciera.

—¡Mierda! —Maldijo, pateando una inocente piedrita con tal fuerza, que se fue alto en el aire, y por alguna extraña razón desafiando la física, cayó en la frente de Natsu. ¡Era la maldición del guijarro!

Enrabiado, acelero su paso, comenzó a correr y llego a la estación en tiempo record. Vio a una chica rubia que lo saludaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—Wow, Natsu, estoy impresionada. Asumí que llegarías tarde, pero llegaste antes de tiempo —Lucy Lo saludo alegremente—, No me digas que estas tan emocionado de ir en una misión solo conmigo —Ella se rio, guiñándole a su amigo.

Natsu puso los ojos en blanco. —Sí, sí, lo que sea. ¿A qué hora sale el tren? —pregunto dejándose caer en un banco. No tenía prisa por irse. Aunque llego antes de lo deseado.

Lucy se sentó a su lado y levanto un par de boletos. —En diez minutos más o menos. Es por eso que estoy sorprendida que hayas llegado tan temprano. —ella observo el actual comportamiento de Natsu. Parecía que estaba de mal humor, pero no era de sorprenderse. Después de todo el Dragonslayer de fuego odiaba montarse en tren. Aun asi, Lucy estaba emocionada. Esta era la primera vez que ella iba a ir a una misión con Natsu sola. Inicialmente, se suponía que Happy los acompañaría, Ya que el Exceed Azul rara vez dejaba la compañía de Natsu. Los planes cambiaron cuando el decidió ir a un entrenamiento especial con Charle y Wendy. Eso le recordaba…

—¡Apuesto que Juvia se sorprenderá!

La cabeza de Natsu se giro en la dirección de Lucy. Se sentó derecho, perplejo de porqué Lucy mencionaba el nombre de la maga de agua. —¿Juvia? ¿Por qué?

Lucy se rió de solo pensar en la expresión de su amiga. —en el momento en el que entre a la sala del gremio, vera al amor de su vida. Creo que ella tiene la impresión de que Gray ira a nuestra Misión de una semana. Me estaba haciendo muchas preguntas, la última vez que nos vimos.

Natsu apretó sus puños de nuevo para calmarse. —¿Qué clase de preguntas? —Pregunto, la curiosidad estaba sacando lo mejor de él.

Lucy tarareo, recordándolo. —Ya sabes lo de siempre. Ella quería saber muchos detalles personales sobre Gray, como su comida favorita y otras cosas. Ni siquiera me sorprendería si ella pasaría el resto del día preparando los platillos, invitarlo a su habitación, e hicieran cosas pervertidas. —Se rio la maga rubia.

—Pffft, apuesto que cretino de hielo simplemente la ignoraría como de costumbre —Se burlo Natsu. recordó como ella se las arreglaba para preparar los platillos que a él le gustaban. _"espero que se le queme sea lo que sea que este cocinando para imbécil congelado"_, Natsu deseo malvadamente.

Con una sonrisa misteriosa, Lucy negó con la cabeza. —No lo creo. Tengo la sensación de que Gray finalmente le corresponderá. El solo esta buscando el momento correcto para hacerlo.

—Hu… ¿¡QUEEEE!?

Su grito hizo eco a través de la vacía estación. Lucy no pensó nada acerca de eso. Cualquiera de Fairy Tail hubiera reaccionado de la misma manera.

—En serio, era solo cuestión de tiempo se rindiera. Juvia es una chica encantadora, y Gray sabe eso.

— También hermosa y sexy —Murmuro Natsu. Lo bueno que el tren llego al mismo tiempo, encubriendo su revelación. Lucy tiro de su bufanda cuando el no hizo ningún movimiento para ponerse de pie, y Natsu no tenía ninguna opción más que arrastrar sus piernas adentro de ese maldito transporte.


	3. Chapter 3

**Feeling of Flames por Ladie Fuyuki**

**Traduccion por Linkinm1a1**

* * *

**TRES.**

* * *

La fresca brisa era refrescante en la piel. Todavía era temprano en la mañana, pero el sol estaba resplandeciendo con tanta intensidad. El otoño estaba en el aire, y el vaivén de las hojas traía una alegre melodía. A Juvia le gustaba el otoño. Aunque llovía a menudo durante esta temporada (¡Sin la ayuda de Juvia, fíjate!), era la mejor época del año para ella. Después de todo el follaje creaba una magnífica obra maestra de pintura roja, naranja, marrón y dorado.

Aunque su despedida con Natsu no fue exactamente dulce, Juvia todavía estaba increíblemente feliz con el tiempo que pasaron el día anterior. Ella le preparo una abundante cena que consistía en muchos de los platos favoritos de Natsu. Juvia tuvo que interrogar con cuidado a Lucy para conocer las preferencias alimentarias del usuario de fuego. Ella lo hizo parecer que sus intereses estaban centrados en Gray, pero Juvia pudo hacer preguntas generales que hicieron que Lucy respondiera en detalle.

* * *

—Entonces, cuando el equipo Natsu va en misiones, ¿Qué tiende a comer Gray-sama?

—Ya conoces a Gray, el no es muy exigente. Simplemente pedirá cualquier cosa del menú.

—¿A diferencia de Natsu-san, tal vez? ¿El probablemente no tenga ninguna comida favorita…?

—¡Ja! Natsu come cualquier cosa, pero definitivamente le encanta el pollo asado con papas, especialmente las partes de las piernas.

—Oh, ¿En serio? ¿Es alguien a quien le gusta la pasta?

—Sí, le gusta especialmente con salsa roja. Veo que lo pide a menudo.

—Juvia está dispuesta a apostar que a Natsu-san le gustan los postres, a diferencia de Gray-sama.

—Sí, bueno, Gray rara vez ordena postres. Natsu es un fanático de los pasteles, especialmente los cheesecakes.

Y así, Juvia paso un día entero aprendiendo a hornear cheesecakes. Ella preparo dos tipos diferentes: simple y de arandanos: Natsu se como los dos para el deleite de Juvia. su apetito era asombroso.

Mientras recordaba la forma en que el comía, Juvia no pudo evitar reírse en voz alta. Una vez que llego al edificio del gremio, una alegre voz la saludo.

—Buenos días Juvia-chan. ¡Te vez encantadora como siempre!

Juvia le da al Exceed azul una deslumbrante sonrisa. —Buenos días a ti también, Happy-kun. ¿Estás esperando a alguien?

—Sí, Wendy y Charle deberían estar aquí pronto.

—¡Muy bien! No vemos pronto, Happy-kun. —Juvia se despide de él en tono de melodía. Pero antes de abrir las puertas, ella se paró en seco, dándose la vuelta abruptamente para ver al Exceed azul. Su animada expresión desapareció al instante—, ¿Por qué estás aquí, Happy-kun?

Happy le da una mirada perpleja. —Um, ¿porque estoy esperando a Wendy y Charle?

—Si, ya le dijiste eso a Juvia. pero ¿Por qué esta _aquí_? —Dijo haciendo hincapié en la última palabra, apuntando al suelo como si su pregunta fuera más clara para el gato parlante.

Happy se rasca la cabeza. —¿Estoy aquí porque soy parte de Fairy Tail? ¿Es una pregunta capciosa?

—No, Juvia quería decir que no deberías estar aquí.

—¿Por qué no? —Se quejo Happy, sintiéndose algo ofendido—, ¿Por qué no puedo estar aquí?

—¡Porque Happy-kun debería estar en una misión con Natsu-san!

El Exceed azul finalmente comprendió. —¡Oh, eso! Ja, ja. Debiste haber sido más clara desde el principio Juvia-chan. No, voy a ir a un curso de entrenamiento con Charle y Wendy. Por eso no pude unirme al equipo Natsu.

—Oh —Respondió Juvia, tímidamente riendo—. Juvia se sorprendió de verte aquí afuera. Natsu-san se fue temprano, asi que Juvia estaba confundida de porque seguías aquí.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes que Natsu se fue temprano?

Juvia parpadeo sin parar. "¡Rayos!". —Juvia supuso que Natsu-san se fue temprano, ya que Lucy-chan me dijo que hoy se iría temprano.

Happy asintió con la cabeza ante eso, pero parecía poco convencido. —Bueno, se fue a algún lugar anoche. Tal vez comió en la casa de lucy y se quedo durmiendo allí —Explico el gato con indiferencia, sin notar la oscura expresión de Juvia—, Pero, apuesto de que Juvia estará extremadamente emocionada de saber que Gray no fue.

—¡¿QUE!?

Una traviesa sonrisa apareció en la cara de Happy. El interpreto la expresión de sorpresa de Juvia como algo positivo. Por supuesto, el corazón de la doncella de la lluvia estaba golpeando en su amplio pecho. Si cualquiera pusiera un micrófono en frente a él, uno sería capaz de escuchar sus fuertes y demasiado emocionados latidos.

—Lo siento Happy-kun, ¡Juvia necesita ver a Gray-sama ahora! —Ella se media vuelta y corre hacia el interior del edificio. Happy solo podía sacudir la cabeza con asombro. El amor de Juvia por Gray era realmente un espectáculo para la vista.

* * *

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí Gray-sama? ¿No se supone que deberías estar con el Equipo Natsu en una misión? ¿Por qué no fuiste con Natsu-san? ¿Cuánto tiempo durara esa misión?

Gray miro con pereza a la doncella de cabello azul frente a él. —Buenos días a ti también Juvia —Le saludo. Como la típica Juvia a la que él estaba acostumbrado, ella simplemente salió de la nada. Sin embargo, las preguntas con las que ella o bombardeo eran bastante inusuales. Había un sentido de urgencia en su tono, como si el no debería estar donde estaba—, Lucy me pidió que me quedara.

—Así que… ¿es solo Lucy-chan con Erza-san? —Juvia pauso y se aclaro la garganta—, ¿Y solo Natsu-san?

Gray trago el contenido restante de su café. —No, solo Lucy y el aliento de fuego?

—Por aliento de fuego, Gray-sama se referirá a Erza-san, ¿Verdad? —Ella pregunto inocentemente. Había un brillo esperanzador en sus ojos, que gray no podía descifrar.

—Eso fue muy gracioso, Juvia —Se rió Gray—, Tienes suerte de que Erza no esté aquí.

Pero eso no era la preocupación de Juvia en ese momento. —¿Por qué el Rival de amor le pidió a Gray-sama que se quedara?, Gray-sama no debió haber estado de acuerdo —Murmuro sabiendo que ella se estaba revelando sola. Sin embargo, ella realmente odiaba la idea de que Natsu estuviera solo con Lucy por dios sabe cuánto tiempo. Sin esperar a Gray que responda, Juvia se alejo y se dirigió directo hacia el bar donde estaba Mirajane.

—Mira-san —La llamo, sin darse cuenta de que Gray se la quedo mirándola—, Donde es la misión de Lucy-chan? ¿Es en el pueblo de Magnolia?

MIrajane levanto una ceja, confundida de por qué Juvia Ignoro a Gray de tal manera. El mago de hielo debió haberle hecho algo realmente desagradable a Juvia para que actuara de esa manera. —Es en la próxima ciudad, Juvia. la misión debería durar una semana, porque están ayudando al alcalde del pueblo con un proyecto. Probablemente hayan llegado allá si se fueron temprano esta mañana.

Con eso, Juvia asiente con la cabeza y se despide de la mujer de cabello blanco. Odia la creciente ira que se desarrolla dentro de su pecho. Incluso se olvido de despedirse de Gray. Cuando salió del edificio, Juvia noto nubes oscuras que cubrían lentamente el cielo azul.

—Drip… drop… —Murmuro despacio, tratando de calmar sus emociones.

—Juvia —Una mano cayó sobre su hombro. Ella no necesito darse vuelta para ver al dueño la voz profunda.

—¿Si, Gray-sama? —Ella pregunto sin mirarlo.

—Vamos a desayunar.

Las nubes se disiparon, dejando paso al luz del sol.


	4. Chapter 4

**Feeling of Flames por Ladie Fuyuki**

**Traduccion por Linkinm1a1**

* * *

**CUATRO.**

* * *

La misión era simple, pero era un trabajo realmente tedioso. No necesitaba cinco potenciales magos de clase S para terminarlo. De hecho, Lucy podría haberlo manejado ella sola; Probablemente le hubiera llevado un mes entero. Por lo tanto, la maga celestial se aseguro de que Natsu fuera con ella.

Hablando de su compañero, el se estaba quejando continuamente del trabajo. La misión requería de fuerza y una increíble cantidad de magia para ayudar a reconstruir aproximadamente cincuenta piezas de arquitectura en una ciudad vecina para mejorar el turismo. El alcalde de la ciudad prometió una gran cantidad de Jewels como pago, siempre y cuando el trabajo se realice dentro de una semana. Lucy estaba segura de que ella y Natsu podían manejar una tarea tan fácil. Pero las quejas de Natsu comenzaban a ponerla nerviosa.

—¿Cuál es tu maldito problema, Natsu? —Finalmente no aguanto, pisando fuerte el pie. Los dos ya estaban en su doudecima reconstrucción, y solo había estado trabajando por dos horas. Un buen progreso, pero un progreso exasperante.

Natsu maldijo por enésima vez. —Estúpido Carámbano, debería haber estado aquí. No sé por qué se quedo atrás. Erza, lo entiendo. El maestro le pidió que se quedara para una misión de clase S. ¿Pero el cerebro congelado? ¡Debió habernos acompañado!

Lucy puso los ojos en blanco tal vez por enésima vez. ¡A veces no estaba segura quien estaba más obsesionado con Gray, Juvia o Natsu! —Yo le pedí a Gray que se quedara —Revelo.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? —Natsu se detuvo, dándole a Lucy una mirada amenazante que nunca antes le había dado—, ¿Por qué harías eso?

—¡Porque Gray necesita estar ahí en el cumpleaños de Juvia!

Natsu sentía que su sangre estaba hirviendo por dentro, literalmente. Parecía que en cualquier momento, grandes llamas saldrían de su boca debido a la ira. —¿Qué quieres decir con "cumpleaños"?

—¿Ja! Sabía que no lo recordarías. Dentro de tres días es el cumpleaños de Juvia. Entonces pensé para mí misma —La sonrisa traviesa de Lucy apareció—, ¿No será más especial si Gray está ahí para celebrarlo con ella? Cuando se lo mencione a Gray, el no se opuso a quedarse atrás. Ooh, ¡Solo espero que haya reunido el coraje para invitarla a una cita!

Natsu le da la espada a Lucy para que no vea la expresión de su rostro. El está enojado. Esta enojado y furioso, y finalmente admite que no quiere que su Juvia vaya a una cita con Gray.

La maga rubia continúa parloteando. —Gray con su desaliñado traje oscuro, con ganas de quitárselo, pero logra mantenérselo puesto por el bien de la hermosa doncella. Esperara afuera del dormitorio de Juvia, escondiendo un ramo de rosas detrás de su espalda. Juvia con un vestido Flowing azul, luciendo mas sexy que nunca. Ella se rie cuando se encuentra con un sonrojado Gray. El la llevara a una cena a la luz de las velas, pero ambos se miraran el uno al otro. Luego, caminaran juntos a casa. Cuando su primera cita termina, Gray se inclina hacia adelante para poner un suave beso en ella… —Ella es interrumpida.

—¿Quieres parar con tu parloteo y simplemente trabajar? No nos detendremos hasta que terminemos este proyecto hoy —Declaro.

Lucy resoplo. —Si bien aprecio tu repentino entusiasmo, dudo mucho que podamos terminar todo esto hoy. Es por eso que el alcalde no dio una semana para terminar.

—¿Por qué? ¿No quieres estar ahí para el cumpleaños de Juvia? —El exclamo, lo que tomo a Lucy por sorpresa.

—Por supuesto que quiero. Pero, también tengo que pagar mi renta y tener dinero para comprar comida. Comes demasiado cuando tu y Happy vienen. Eso me recuerda, que últimamente no has venido a mi apartamento. ¿Te conseguiste una novia? —Lucy pregunto riendo a carcajadas. Ella simplemente no podía imaginarse a Natsu siendo todo romántico y amoroso.

—Así que no quieres estar ahí para el cumpleaños de Juvia —Reitero Natsu, esta vez en un tono acusador.

La maga celestial frunció el ceño ante la implicación de que es una mala amiga. Sin embargo, su expresión no cambio. —Estoy segura de que la sola presencia de Gray es suficiente para que sea un día extra especial para ella —Afirmo con una melodía esperanzadora.

Frunciendo el ceño, Natsu procedió a trabajar con toda seriedad. Si el ponía toda su fuerza en ello, mesclado con su cantidad ilimitada de determinación, terminara esta misión antes de su cumpleaños.

El estaría ahí para el cumpleaños de Juvia.

Él le mostraría a Juvia lo que ella significaba para él.

Se maldeciría a sí mismo si Gray le quitaba a _su_ Juvia.

* * *

La maga de agua parecía tan triste que Gray ansiaba envolverla en sus brazos. Todavía no estaba seguro de lo que siente realmente pro ella, pero ya había una atracción que no podía negar.

Su presencia nunca lo había molestado. Si, sus declaraciones de amor lo avergonzaban todo el tiempo. Se molestaba cuando ella aparecía de repente, como si ella fuera una acosadora experta. Se quejaba mucho de su capacidad de convertir a todas la chicas a su alrededor como unas rivales de amorosas, con Lucy teniendo es titulo permanentemente.

Pero… a Gray le gustaba Juvia. le gusta como camarada. Le gustaba como amiga y sentía que pronto le gustara de una manera romántica.

Era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que pueda aclarar sus sentimientos. Para hacer eso, necesitaba pasar tiempo con ella, aprender sobre Juvia sin la locura y el fanatismo.

—El restaurante esta por aquí, Juvia —él se detuvo en frente de un callejón, señalando a una esquina adentro—, es pintoresco y pequeño, pero la comida es muy buena.

Juvia solo asintió, su mente aun estaba en algún lugar lejano. Si Gray hubiera hecho esto hace tres meses, tal vez Juvia chillaría y gritaría de la emoción. La maga de agua siguió a Gray mientras él la guiaba. Cuando el abrió la puerta por ella, Juvia le dio una sonrisa que produjo un toque rosa en las mejillas de Gray. La doncella peliazul no lo noto.

Juvia miro alrededor del pequeño restaurante. Había alrededor de diez a quince mesas, y solo unos pocos clientes estaban adentro. Una camarera los llevo a una mesa en el otro extremo, dándoles privacidad adicional. Mientras se acomodaban en sus asientos, Juvia no pudo evitar suspirar.

—¿Algo anda mal?

Juvia negó con la cabeza. —No este lugar es hermosos —Dijo con voz entrecortada, cerrando los ojos y permitiendo que el aroma de los pasteles recién horneados llenaran sus sentidos. No se dio cuenta de que su acción llevo a Gray a sonreír y disfrutar de su belleza. Cuando ella abrió los ojos, Gray inmediatamente giro la cabeza hacia un lado, con la esperanza de ocultar un aparente y semipermanente sonrojo—. ¿Gray-sama siempre viene aquí?

Gray se rasca la mejilla con un dedo. —Yo, uh, me entere de este lugar por Lucy —Dijo con cuidado, esperando que Juvia no entre en modo de batalla al escuchar sobre su rival amoroso.

—¿Viniste aquí, en una cita con Lucy-chan? —Ella pregunto, su tono no cambio.

Gray frunció el ceño, sin saber si Juvia está enojada o indiferente. —Uh, no. Natsu estaba también con nosotros. En realidad eran solo ellos dos, pero paso que me encontré con ellos camino aquí —Se da cuenta de que las manos de Juvia, que descansaban sobre la mesa, se convirtieron en puños cerrados—. Lucy es solo una amiga —Afirmo, sintiendo la necesidad de explicar—, Si hay alguien que será más que un amigo para ella, probablemente será Natsu —Se rió entre dientes, sin saber que alimentaba su molestia.

La camarera llego para tomar sus órdenes, deteniendo la conversación, para el alivio de Juvia. El ordeno Waffles, mientras ella hace un gran pedido de Omelettes, panqueques, croissants y batido de chocolate. Juvia decidió consentirse para curar su creciente irritación. Gray la miro, sin saber si estaba tratando de impresionarlo con su apetito o desincentivarlo. El se conformo con una opción diferente.

—Parece que tienes mucha hambre —Dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Juvia tenía una mirada tímida en el rostro. —Juvia no pudo come mucho ayer por la noche —Ella paso la cena en su mayoría mirando a Natsu tragar todos los platos que preparo.

* * *

—Tienes que comer más despacio, Natsu-san —le dijo mientras el devoraba el pollo asado frente a él. Ella lo miro con gran interés, con la barbilla apoyada en el dorso de las manos y los codos apoyados sobre la mesa.

Natsu le dio una mirada de cachorrito. Juvia estaba segura que él estaba tratando de actuar lindo pero fallo miserablemente, lo que realidad resulto en que el se viera bastante lindo. Ella se rio a carcajadas.

—Está muy bueno, Juv —Le felicito entre masticadas—, podrías poner tu propio restaurante si quisieras.

Con un sonrojo, Juvia le sirvió mas papas. —A veces Juvia no está segura si Natsu-san solo dice esas palabras o lo dice en serio.

Natsu dejo el tenedor. —Estoy herido, Juv. Realmente lo digo en serio. Todos en el gremio realmente saben lo buena que eres como cocinera y panadera —Ladeo la cabeza a un lado. Sus ojos se concentraron en su rostro—, ¿P-puedes hacerme un, eh, pan Natsu? —Tartamudeo su pedido.

Juvia sonrió aplaudiendo con ambas manos. —¿No te importaría? ¿No pensaras que es aterrador?

—¡Por supuesto que no! Yo lo pedi, ¿No? —Miro hacia otro lado, no quería que ella viera lo avergonzado que se sentía—. Ahora come algo. Me has estado mirando todo el rato. Y necesito que tengas energía para lo que vamos a hacer más tarde —Le guiño un ojo; su última declaración sonó muy picara.

La expresión de Natsu cambio de un niño despreocupado e inmaduro a un depredador masculino listo para atacar a su presa. Juvia trago saliva ante lo que vio y una sensación de anhelo envolvió su cuerpo.

La cena se detuvo por un momento. Natsu se levanto de su asiento y estuvo en frente de la maga de agua de un gran paso. Juvia permaneció en su asiento, pero levanto la cabeza. Natsu se inclino para encontrarse con sus ansiosos labios.

El beso comenzó suave y dulce, luego de volvió rudo e intenso. Juvia ni siquiera supo como paso, pero se encontró siendo transportada por el Dragonslayer. Sus piernas estaban envueltas alrededor de su cintura. Una de sus manos agarro su trasero, mientras que la otra corría arriba y abajo en su muslo marcando su tatuaje del gremio. Cuando la lengua de Natsu lamió la marca de beso en su cuello, que él le hizo tan pronto llego, un suave gemido escapo de la boca de Juvia, lo que provoco que Natsu le chupara la marca, como si se asegurara de fuera permanente.

La recostó suavemente en la cama, flotando sobre ella con una mano con una mano apoyando su peso. Ella lo miro a la cara, sus largas y gruesas pestañas apenas cubrían el deseo en sus ojos.

—Te cogeré hasta que me supliques que pare —Le oyó decir. O bien, podría haber sido su imaginación a toda marcha. O bien, eran sus propios pensamientos le que querían ser transmitidos en voz alta. De cualquier manera, la pasión ardiente se había encendido. Lo único que faltaba era el acto en sí. Natsu le quito los mechones de la cara y se inclino hacia adelante, con una sonrisa picara en los labios. Juvia podía decir que el la deseaba tanto como ella, tal vez incluso más. Cuando sus labios se encontraron, Juvia no pudo cl gemido hambriento que escapo por sus labios…

* * *

—¿Juvia?

El sonido de la voz de Gray cortó a través de una invisible pantalla que estaba reproduciendo el recuerdo del evento de ayer. Juvia parpadeo sin parar, tratando de de aclarar su visión. Ella ladeo su cabeza hacia un lado con confusión.

—Estaba preguntando si tienes algo planeado para este sábado.

Antes de Juvia pudiera responder, la camarera llega con su comida. Los dos comenzaron a comer en silencio con Gray mirando a Juvia de vez en cuando. La maga de agua ha permanecido ajena al efecto que ella tiene sobre él. Incluso Gray, está muy sorprendido de que sus sentidos se agudicen con Juvia a su alrededor. Quizás tenga que ver que finalmente vio en Juvia algo más que la obsesiva acosadora que ella ama representar.

—¿Gray-sama, quiere probarlo? —Ella le ofreció su plato de omelette. El mago de hielo se ríe al pensar en abrir la boca para que ella lo alimente, pero él decide hacer lo contrario. El sacudió su cabeza—. Es realmente delicioso. Solo avísele a Juvia si quiere un poco. Parece que Juvia ordeno mucho —Admitió tímidamente. Gray solo quiera apretarla contra el y más.

—Entonces… ¿Qué vas a hacer este sábado? —Intento preguntarle de nuevo.

Juvia suspiro pesadamente. —Solo me quedare en casa. Sería un día para descansar antes de la gran misión con Gajeel-kun el lunes.

—Puedes descansar el domingo. Cena conmigo ese día —le dijo con frialdad, tratando de que sonara naturalmente indiferente.

—¿Gray-sama?

Esta vez, Gray lo mira directamente con ojos sinceros, aunque mantenía ese comportamiento estoico. —Pasa tu cumpleaños conmigo, Juvia.

La maga de agua dejo caer su tenedor en su mano, incapaz de comprender completamente lo que acaba de escuchar. Hay un fuerte golpe dentro de su pecho. Esto es lo que había estado esperando desde que se unió al gremio. Esto es lo que ella ha soñado. Sin embargo, ¿Por qué no estaba tan emocionada como debería? Solo habia una respuesta para eso…

…Natsu.


	5. Chapter 5

**Feeling of Flames por Ladie Fuyuki**

**Traduccion por Linkinm1a1**

* * *

**CINCO.**

* * *

**Cinco meses antes…**

_No chilles. ¡Por favor no chilles, Juvia!_

Juvia pronuncio una súplica silenciosa para sí misma, mientras se sentaba directamente frente a su amado. Este no era el momento para que ella estuviera demasiado enamorada. En ese mismo momento, Juvia se dirigía a una pequeña isla para una misión crucial dada al Equipo Natsu por el Maestro Makarov. Juvia se había convertido en el reemplazo de último minuto de Erza, porque la maga Titania era necesitada para otra asignación de clase S.

La maga de agua se dio cuenta de que Erza la había elegido personalmente. Por lo tanto, Juvia sabia que este no era el momento estar toda enamorada con el estoico mago de hielo. Pero, ¿Cómo podía contenerse cuando dicho hombre estaba sentado frente a ella, mirando perezosamente por la ventana? Los rayos del sol lo bañaban con magnificencia, y Juvia solo podía esperar sus ojos no se transformaran en corazones.

—Ugh~ ¿Dónde diablos esta Wendy cuando necesitas su troia? —Una voz cansada gimió al lado de Juvia, haciendo que la maga de agua girara su cabeza hacia su izquierda para comprobar.

Dejándose caer en el asiento junto a la peliazul, Natsu levanto la cabeza para mira el techo del tren, maldiciendo internamente al villano que invento los transportes. Al verlo, Juvia recordó algo muy importante. Ella se golpeo el costado de su cabeza por ser tan olvidadiza.

—¡Juvia casi se olvida! —exclamo, parándose de su asiento para alcanzar una canasta que guardo en el compartimiento superior. Cuando regreso a su asiento, saco un termo del interior de la cansta. Vertió el líquido dorado y caliente en la tapa del termo y se lo entrego al Dragonslayer de fuego. —Tome beba esto Natsu-kun. —le ofreció.

Tanto Lucy como Happy se inclinaron hacia adelante con curiosidad. —¿Qué es eso, Juvia? —Pregunto Lucy, el gustaba el aroma que producía la bebida.

—Juvia creo este brebaje para Natsu-san. Siempre ayuda Gajeel-kun cuando tomamos el tren para una misión —Explico—, Juvia esta bastaaaante segura que también funcionara en Natsu-san.

Natsu se enderezo y le dirigió una mirada dudosa a la maga de cabello azul. —¿Estás segura que es seguro?

—la troia de Wendy-chan está incorporada en ella —Juvia asintió con entusiasmo—. Es como el té. Por favor inténtelo, Natsu-san, —Le animo con una sonrisa.

El chico de cabello rosado todavía no parecía convencido, pero tomo su brebaje. El aroma a hierbas ya le proporcionaba un efecto calmante. Cuando estaba a punto de llevarse la copa a los labios, Juvia acerco inocentemente la cara para soparla por él.

—Todavía está caliente, Natsu-san —Le advirtió ajena al acto intimo que acababa de hacer. Lucy y Happy la miraron con expresiones de asombro. La boca de Gray se abrió de par en par.

Natsu tardo un tiempo en reaccionar mientras miraba a la maga de agua, que seguía soplando el liquido caliente. Cuando la presencia de su mente se hizo cargo, Natsu se inclino hacia atrás para crear la mayor distancia posible de ella—. ¡Demasiado cerca, gotas de lluvia! —Grito él. Juvia no entendió lo que quería decir.

—Natsu no se va a quemar, Juvia. El come fuego —Explico Lucy con una expresión divertida.

—¡Oh! —Juvia enderezó su espalda, pero aun sin darse cuenta de lo que hizo que Natsu se sonrojara—. Juvia lo olvido.

Con un gran trago, Natsu bebió el líquido. De repente sin ni siquiera preguntarle o decirle nada a Juvia, Natsu le arrebato el matraz de las manos y se lo trago todo. Una expresión de horror se mostro en la cara de la peliazul.

—Eso no es bueno ¡Se suponía que no debía bebértelo todo de una vez!

—si se supone que me ayudara a calmarme, no creo que una taza sea suficiente —Razono, limpiándose la boca con el dorzo de su mano—. No es como que vaya a tener una sobredosis. ¿Verdad? —Se le ocurrió que podía ser el caso. Su imprudencia a veces lo llevaba a terribles circunstancias. Cuando la maga de agua sacudió su cabeza en negación, el sonrio—. ¿Qué hace de todos modos? No siento sus efectos del tod… oh…ooo.

¡Thud!

Natsu cayó de cara en el regazo de juvia, con su trasero levantado y su brazo izquierdo colgando a un lado. La peliazul chillo por el impacto.

—¡Oh dios mío! —Ambos Lucy y Happy exclamaron al unisonó. Las cejas de Gray se fruncieron ante la caótica escena. El Exceed Azul voló hacia Natsu y trato de levantarlo del regazo de Juvia, le costaba mucho y le pidió ayuda Lucy.

—Podemos cambiar de lugar Juvia —Le ofreció Lucy.

Juvia lo considero. Pero, quería pasar el largo viaje en tren mirando a su Gray-sama. Esta era la mejor opción. —No te preocupes por Juvia, Lucy-chan. Está bien, pero deberían arreglar su posición para que duerma. Natsu-san se ve muy incomodo.

Ambos Lucy y Happy pusieron al chico de cabellos rosados sobre su espalda, con el regazo de Juvia como almohada. Mirando hacia su cara dormida, Juvia no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Gray la estaba mirando, levanto ambas manos y susurro: —No lo malinterprete, Gray-sama. Juvia no es más que una almohada en este momento.

—No es que me importe —Murmuro Gray, que apoyo su barbilla en su mano y luego miro por la ventana. Sentía un poco de envidia de que el cabeza de flama luciera muy cómodo.

La decepción en el rostro de Juvia era evidente. Parte de ella quería ver a Gray celoso. Pero ella sabía muy bien que Gray siempre era indiferente cuando se trataba de ella.

Al ver su ánimo sombrío, Lucy decidió distraer a la maga de agua. —Entonces. ¿Cuánto tiempo va estar fuera de combate?

—Bueno… dos de estos —Juvia levanto la tapa del matraz para demostrar—, fueron suficientes para Gajeel-kun para que durara un viaje en tren de dos horas. Veamos, llegar al puerto Dolle debería tomar como cuatro horas… —Juvia lucia angustiada—. Natsu-san se lo bebió todo. Estará inconsciente por al menos siete horas.

Lucy suspiro en voz alta, mientras dijo que sería difícil llevar a un inconsciente Natsu. Juvia estaba de acuerdo.

—Una vez, Juvia tuvo que cargar a un inconsciente Gajeel-kun sola. Fue realmente agotador —Luego junto sus manos como si se le viniera a la mente la idea más brillante—. Oh, pero Gray-sama esta aquí. ¡Podría ayudar a cargar a Natsu-san, si él no se despertara cuando lleguemos a Puerto Dolle!

Gray le dirigió una mirada afilada, haciendo que Juvia despegara sus ojos de su amado. —que se vaya al diablo, yo no cargare a ese bulto. Deja que Happy lo haga. —El Exceed azul aseguró al mago del agua, así como al mago de hielo de personalidad asquerosa, que con gusto llevaría a Natsu.

El resto del viaje en tren transcurrió sin problemas, ya que no había sonidos habituales de eructos y náuseas por parte de Natsu. Juvia estaba más que feliz de distribuir los sándwiches que preparó. No solo ahorraron dinero comprando comida del tren, sino que también fueron deliciosos. Cuando el tren se detuvo, Natsu todavía estaba profundamente dormido, incluso acariciando los suaves muslos de Juvia, para vergüenza de este última. Ninguna sacudida lo sacó del sueño. De hecho, incluso se volvió hacia un lado, frente al estómago de Juvia, enganchando su brazo alrededor de la cintura del mago de agua. Gray no tuvo más remedio que quitarle de encima al cerebro de fuego. Lo levantó sobre su hombro, mientras los demás recogían sus cosas para salir del tren.

Puerto Dolle, una ciudad ubicada en la costa sur, había visto una buena cantidad de crímenes en los últimos meses. Lo peor comenzó a suceder unas tres semanas antes, cuando el infame gremio Red Scorpion (que se cree que tomó la ciudad como su área de operaciones) comenzó a secuestrar a niños, especialmente de cinco a ocho años. La policía local no pudo encontrar el motivo detrás de los secuestros, ya que se llevaron niños de diferentes estatus. Nunca se pidió dinero de rescate. Fairy Tail fue contactado por el alcalde para detener a los delincuentes y finalmente poner fin a sus operaciones.

A Makarov se le informó que había a lo menos dos magos trabajando para el sindicato, mientras que el resto eran hábiles asesinos y luchadores. El maestro de Fairy Tail todavía creía que el Equipo Natsu más Juvia sería capaz de manejar a estos culpables.

—Así que, ¿a dónde? —Gray preguntó, claramente molesto por la carga en su espalda. El grupo acababa de salir de la estación de tren, que técnicamente era solo una plataforma.

Lucy desdobló una hoja de papel donde estaban escritas todas las instrucciones. Escaneando el área, ella asintió con convicción. —¡Sí, es cierto! No tengo idea de a dónde vamos. —Happy y Gray se quejaron en voz alta—. Bueno, aquí dice ir directamente al ayuntamiento a su llegada. Entonces, vamos a preguntar por aquí.

El grupo siguió a Lucy, que estaba leyendo el mapa. De vez en cuando, la maga rubia preguntaba por ahí. Después de quince minutos de caminar alrededor, para entonces Gray se estaba comenzando a inquietar, Natsu comenzó a hacer un ruido.

—Parece que Natsu-san está a punto de recuperar la conciencia —exclamó Juvia, mientras Natsu seguía gimiendo—. Se está despertando antes de lo esperado, —le informó alegremente a Gray. El mago de hielo solto automáticamente al pesado individuo. Si Juvia no hubiera reaccionado instintivamente, Natsu habría sido arrojado al suelo, de cara—. Gray-sama, ¿qué estás haciendo? —ella le gritó con un tono de reprensión. Un somnoliento Natsu estaba desplomado contra Juvia, con la barbilla apoyada en su hombro y los brazos colgando a los costados. Desde lejos, los dos parecían estar enclaustrados en un abrazo apasionado—. Un poco de ayuda aquí —gruñó Juvia al sentir el peso de Natsu sobre ella.

El niño comenzó a acariciar su nariz en su cuello. "H-hueleeee… muyyy… buenoooo —murmuró Natsu, inhalando el aroma estimulante que llenaba sus sentidos. Gray y Happy inmediatamente levantaron a Natsu de Juvia.

—Cárgalo, Happy —le ordenó a Gray y el gato azul dijo un suave aye en respuesta.

Todo ese tiempo, las mejillas de Juvia estaban rojas, lo que no pasó desapercibido para Gray. Disminuyó la velocidad de sus pasos para caminar a su lado, pero mantuvo una distancia favorable. (¡Ya sabes, en caso de que dicha chica decidiera aferrarse a él todo el camino a Dios sabe a dónde los llevaba Lucy!)

—Lo siento por eso —murmuró, mirándola. La respuesta que recibió fue solo un pequeño asentimiento. Parecía que la maga del agua estaba desconcertada por los inconscientes modales pervertidos de Natsu.

Afortunadamente, Lucy señaló un edificio a unos metros de distancia. Era el ayuntamiento de Dolle según un transeúnte local; También era la oficina temporal del alcalde. Hace un mes, la oficina del alcalde fue incendiada. Los presuntos villanos eran por supuesto, el gremio Red Scorpion.

El grupo se acercó ansiosamente al destino previsto, simplemente anhelando descansar un momento. El largo viaje en tren tensó sus músculos, y ya había pasado la hora del almuerzo. No ayudó mucho que el estómago de Natsu como el de Happy rugieran sonoramente, recordándoles a todos el hambre.

El alcalde del pueblo se reunió con ellos en la puerta principal, indicando su familiaridad con el famoso Salamander de cabello rosado. Natsu, incluso en su estado aturdido, mostró gran entusiasmo. El alcalde los condujo al interior del pasillo, donde ya había una mesa de buffet. Relató al grupo cómo conocía al Maestro Makarov, y solo podía pedirle ayuda al amable maestro. Aunque no podía proporcionarles abundantes jewels para el pago, el maestro del gremio aceptó el trabajo e incluso envió a su famoso Dragonslayer de fuego.

—Por supuesto, el dinero no siempre es importante. Fairy Tail tiene el honor de ayudar —comentó Lucy.

—Gracias por este almuerzo —agregó Juvia, tímidamente—, Teníamos mucha hambre.

Natsu sonrió, su energía regresó a la velocidad del rayo. "Entonces, cuéntanos sobre la misión". No perdió el tiempo para meterse en las cosas.

El grupo ya tenía una idea, basada en las instrucciones del Maestro Makarov. Aún así, todavía era mejor escuchar directamente de la fuente. Al final resultó que, el secuestro de los niños se había acelerado a una velocidad alarmante. Parecía que Red Scorpion planeaba secuestrar a todos los niños de Dolle. Happy planteó la hipótesis de que tal vez estos niños poseían ciertas habilidades. Ese no fue el caso. Tal vez había algún tipo de ritual histórico en la ciudad que solo los niños de Dolle serían útiles, ofreció Gray. Nada de eso, según el alcalde.

Incluso después del almuerzo, al grupo no se le ocurrió nada. El alcalde se sintió avergonzado de no haberles ayudado. Ni siquiera podía proporcionar el posible escondite del gremio. Lucy le aseguró que se encargarán de todo, desde las investigaciones y el rescate de los niños. Sabiendo que este trabajo podría extenderse por más de una semana, el alcalde preparó una pequeña casa para el grupo.

Cuando el alcalde los llevó a su alojamiento temporal, Juvia no pudo evitar celebrar internamente. Pasar tiempo con Gray-sama bajo un mismo techo era definitivamente un sueño hecho realidad. Por supuesto, el rival del amor-chan también estaba allí. Con suerte, Rival del amor-chan estaría demasiado preocupada con Natsu. La maga de agua podía imaginar cómo cocinaría las comidas de Gray. El mago de hielo se comería todo, alabando las habilidades de Juvia como cocinera. Para el postre, Juvia esparciría chocolate por todo su cuerpo, para que su Gray-sama pudiera disfrutarla tanto como ella lo disfrutaría a él. Ooh, Juvia solo podía imaginar cómo las habilidades de Gray para hacer bebés se pondrían a prueba. Por supuesto, su Gray-sama sería el agresivo aman...

—¡Oi! Natsu la saco de su fantasía erótica—. ¿Estás bien? ¡Te estás poniendo realmente roja! —Natsu se inclino, mirando la cara de Juvia. Había una distancia significativa entre sus caras, pero Juvia podía ver claramente cada poro en la piel de Natsu. Ella tuvo que dar un paso atrás de él. Natsu se enderezó, rascándose la nuca—. Por cierto, gracias por ese trago. Realmente ayudó. —Juvia le sonrió y él sonrió ante su reacción. Señaló hacia las figuras por delante. Lucy, Gray, Happy y el alcalde ya caminaban una distancia significativa de ellos—. Mira, nos están dejando atrás. Rápido, Srta. Raindrop, —el aplaudió, haciéndola acelerar sus pasos.

* * *

La pequeña casa que el alcalde proporcionó al grupo era hogareña y cómoda. Tan pronto como uno entra en la casa, te encontrabás con la cocina, la mesa del comedor y la sala de estar. Había tres puertas que daban a la delantera. El del medio era el baño, y las dos puertas al lado eran las habitaciones. Se decidió que los dos hombres y el Exceed compartirían una habitación, mientras que las dos chicas estarían juntas, para disgusto de Juvia. Por supuesto, la peliazul no expresó su disgusto. Ella no era tan inmadura.

Tan pronto como se instalaron en sus respectivas habitaciones, Juvia se durmió. Acababa de regresar de una misión anterior hace unos días cuando el Maestro Makarov le pidió que se uniera al Equipo Natsu. Su cuerpo no había recuperado toda su resistencia como tanto le gustaría negar. Su siesta realmente duró tres horas más o menos. Cuando salió de la habitación, vio a Natsu descansando cómodamente en el sofá, leyendo algunos documentos. La sala estaba bañada en ámbar dorado, lo que indicaba que el día estaba a punto de terminar.

—¿Dónde están todos? —Preguntó suavemente, mirando a su alrededor. La casa estaba en silencio, excepto por los ruidos al azar que venían del exterior.

El mago de cabello rosado levantó la vista y le dio a Juvia una sonrisa dientona. —Y por todos querías decir al aliento de hielo, ¿verdad? —Cuando ella no dio su confirmación, Natsu rodo sus ojos en diversión—. Te lo diré, pero tienes que prometer que no inundarás esta casa. —Levantó la mano en alto, su meñique sobresalía. Cuando Juvia no hizo ningún movimiento, Natsu agitó la mano—. ¡Vamos, señorita Raindrop, tienes que jurar con el meñique! —Vacilante, Juvia enganchó su meñique al suyo—. Muy bien, ahora que lo juraste con el meñique, el cretino de hielo está con Lucy para pedir algo de cenar.

El mago del agua no absorbió completamente las noticias; ella estaba demasiado concentrada en sus meñiques entrelazados. —T-puedes S-soltarlo ahora, Natsu-san, —tartamudeó, sonrojándose profusamente. ¿Por qué se seguía sonrojando a su alrededor?

—Oh, heh, lo siento —se rió entre dientes el mago de fuego—. No te preocupes. Happy está con ellos. No dejará que tu rival amoroso haga algo inapropiado con el idiota de hielo —Natsu le guiñó un ojo.— A menos, que Happy se distraiga con los pescados —agregó. Volvió a mirar el documento que estaba leyendo.

Juvia, por otro lado, todavía estaba bastante atontada para dejar que su imaginación divague. No es como si fuera la primera vez que Rival del amor-chan estaba sola con su Amado Gray-sama. Se dirigió al lugar vacío en el sofá, curiosa por lo que leía Natsu. El chico parecía haber leído su mente inquisitiva.

—El alcalde trajo esto hace unos minutos. Hay un montón de informes sobre Red Scorpion, así como documentos sobre los niños desaparecidos —le informó Natsu. Frunció el ceño, borrando de inmediato la expresión despreocupada que llevaba hace segundos—. Este grupo es conocido por el contrabando de personas dentro y fuera de diferentes países. El único motivo que les queda sería que el gremio Rojo venda a estos niños en el mercado negro como esclavos. Solo pensar en lo que les están haciendo a estos niños me hace la sangre hervir. —gruñó—. Tendras que rociarme con tu agua, Juv, si empiezo a quemarlos por la ira. No creo que pueda controlarme en el momento en que los vea.

Juvia lo miró con asombro. No le sorprendió que este hombre aparentemente feliz y despreocupado tomara en serio esta situación. Si hubiera alguien en el gremio que pudiera ser confiable sin lugar a dudas, sería Natsu. De hecho, Juvia odiaba admitirlo, ¡incluso podría ser más confiable que Gray!

—Estás hablando muy en serio sobre esto, Natsu-san.

Natsu inclinó la cabeza para mirarla. —Por supuesto que lo estoy. Puedo actuar con descaro la mayor parte del tiempo, pero me tomo cada misión con sinceridad —dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, pero pronto se desvaneció—. Simplemente no puedo soportar cuando los niños están involucrados. Nadie tiene el derecho de arrebatarle a un niño de sus padres.

Miró hacia adelante, un aura triste pasó en un milisegundo. Por la pequeña historia personal que Juvia sabía sobre Natsu, podía ver claramente de dónde provenían sus sentimientos. De hecho, ella podría relacionarse un poco. Aunque con circunstancias completamente diferentes, el hecho de que Juvia y Natsu crecieron sin un padre les dio una conexión más profunda.

—Por eso Juvia, tienes que prometerme que también te tomarías en serio esta misión —frunció el ceño, sin estar seguro de si ella malinterpretaría su intención—. Sé que el palito de helado está contigo —hizo una pausa, asegurándose de que sus palabras no harían llorar a la dama— Yo también estaría emocionado si la persona por la que me muero está haciendo una misión conmigo —continuó. Mirando a la maga de agua para ver si su expresión cambiaba—. Entonces, no te distraigas demasiado con el aliento de hielo, ¿vale?

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó ella, bastante confundida.

—Digamos que, por ejemplo, si te enfrentas a la decisión de proteger a Gray o a uno de los niños. ¿A quién elegirías?

La comprensión cayó sobre ella. Por lo general, ella debería ofenderse. Después de todo, ¿no era una implicación que su único enfoque era siempre Gray? ¿Que no se tomaría la misión en serio?

En cambio, ella tomó la mano de Natsu, sorprendiéndolo, y la enganchó con la suya.

—Juvia promete... —se detuvo y sacudió la cabeza— No, Juvia jura que Gray-sama no será una distracción. ¡Juvia promete que protegería a todos los niños, incluso si la vida de Juvia estaba en juego!

Esas palabras fueron dichas con la sonrisa más llamativa que Natsu había visto. En el mismo momento, los rayos del sol se posaron en su rostro, iluminando el brillo de sus ojos. Sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que está haciendo, Natsu entrelazó sus dedos con los suaves dedos de ella.

—¿Natsu-san...?

Enmascarando su vergüenza, levantó las manos en alto en el aire. —¡Sí, venceremos a esos malditos de Escorpión Rojo y rescataremos a todos los niños! —declaró en voz alta, riendo tremendamente. Juvia no pudo evitar reírse también.

* * *

Con el juramento hecho, La maga de agua estaba decidida a mostrarle a Natsu su seriedad. Ella mantuvo sus tendencias fangirl al mínimo. Cuando Gray de repente conversó con ella después de la cena, mientras Juvia se ofreció voluntariamente para limpiar, ella no puso sus ojos todos saltones. ¡Su subconsciente seguía diciéndole niños primero, como dijo Natsu-san! Cuando Gray le pidió que le hiciera té, ella no se ofreció voluntariamente para que él la bebiera. Se recordó a sí misma que no quería decepcionar a Natsu.

El día siguiente se pasó haciendo investigaciones importantes. Sin pistas sobre dónde se escondía el Escorpión Rojo, el grupo no tuvo más remedio que explorar toda la ciudad. Lucy y Juvia fueron a entrevistar a los padres de los niños secuestrados, con la esperanza de encontrar alguna conexión entre los niños. Los dos hombres y Happy recorrieron la ciudad en busca de posibles escondites, además de observar a transeúntes sospechosos. Por ahora, el Escorpión Rojo definitivamente había sido informado de que a los magos de Fairy Tail se les había asignado este caso.

Ya era la hora del almuerzo cuando el grupo regresó a su casa temporal para discutir. Todos estaban sentados junto a la mesa del comedor. Tanto Happy como Natsu estaban comiendo galletas de pescado que compraron en el mercado. Lucy estaba comiendo una rebanada de pastel que la esposa del alcalde entregó antes. Gray tenía un codo apoyado sobre la mesa, para poder descansar la barbilla en su mano. Juvia les sirvió a todos una taza de té.

—Le pedimos al alcalde que detuviera cualquier barco saliente del puerto. También pararon los trenes entrantes. —Lucy informó al grupo entre masticadas.— Básicamente, nadie entra o sale de la ciudad hasta que les demos la señal de autorización.

—Buen trabajo, Luce —comentó Gray, saliendo de su estado de sueño.

Lucy apuntó con su tenedor a Gray. —No me elogies. No fue idea mía; fue de Juvia —señaló con el pulgar a la silenciosa peliazul.

—El alcalde no estaba contento con eso, sin embargo —comentó Juvia con tristeza.

—¿Por qué? —Happy preguntó, perplejo.

—Algunos de esos barcos transportan las exportaciones del Puerto Dolle. El turismo también se verá muy afectado. No sera bueno para la ciudad —explico Juvia.

Natsu tomó un gran trago de té, sin esperar a que se enfriara. Juvia rellenó automáticamente su taza. —Bueno, el tenia que renunciar a algo para resolver este problema. ¡No queremos arriesgarnos a que Red Scorpion se escape de nuestras manos!

—Eso es lo que Juvia le dijo al alcalde —dijo Juvia tímidamente.

—Vez... las mentes geniales piensan igual —Natsu le guiñó un ojo.

—¿Pero quién puede decir que no serán capaces de escapar? ¿Quién está vigilando los muelles o las costas circundantes? —Preguntó Gray.

—Asignaron guardias locales a los muelles y las fronteras de la ciudad. También le supliqué a Acuario que se quedara a la orilla del mar por la noche —le explicó Lucy.

Gray se levantó, ganándose miradas curiosas de todos. —Creo que debería establecer barreras de hielo para evitar que cualquier barco salga, al menos por la noche. —Lucy y Gray miraron a Juvia, esperando que la maga de agua aprovechara la oportunidad para estar a solas con Gray. Juvia miró a Natsu que estaba ocupado comiéndose la última de las galletas.

—Lucy-chan debería ir con Gray-sama y comprobar si Aquarius-san está cansado —sugirió Juvia. Lucy y Happy miraron boquiabiertos a Juvia, y Gray solo frunció el ceño.

—Vamos, Luce —Gray se dio la vuelta, manteniendo su estoico rostro. Sin embargo, una parte de él cuestionó por qué la maga de agua estaba actuando tan distante.

Cuando los dos se fueron, Juvia se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a prepararse para la cena. Ella se ofreció para cocinar, en lugar de que el grupo volviera a comprar comida para llevar. La esposa del alcalde les dio la mayoría de los ingredientes, por lo que ahorraron muchos Jewels.

Natsu caminó hacia Juvia y se paró a su lado mientras estaban frente el fregadero de la cocina. —¿Estás segura de dejarlos ir juntos? —Le pregunto, él cruzó los brazos y arqueo una ceja.

Juvia asintió y continuó pelando zanahorias. —Como dijo Natsu-san, este no es el momento para actos amorosos y travesuras locas. Después de hablar con los padres de los niños, Juvia se dio cuenta de lo grave que es el problema. Esos malvados hombres se llevaron a un niño que ni siquiera podía caminar sin la ayuda de sus padres. ¿Cómo pueden ser tan crueles? —Se atragantó, luchando contra las lágrimas—. Debe estar tan asustado. Todos ellos están muy asustados en este momento.

Natsu agarró una cebolla de la canasta y se la acercó a la cara. Juvia lo enfrentó, no del todo seguro de su aleatoriedad. —¡Uf, esta cebolla me está haciendo llorar! —gimió mientras se limpiaba los brotes en los ojos. Juvia se rió y él la miró directamente—.Vez, eso es mejor. Sé que dije que tomáramos esta misión en serio, pero tratemos de mantener nuestras emociones bajo control, para que no usen esa debilidad contra nosotros. Iremos contra ellos a toda potencia. —Juvia le dio un asentimiento determinado. Natsu puso su mano sobre su cabeza y le revolvió el pelo. Claramente sorprendió a Juvia, pero no se enojó.

—Está bien, te dejo ahora! —gritó y salió corriendo de la cocina. El la escuchó gritar _"¡Ayuda a Juvia a cocinar, Natsu-san!"_ Había una sensación de euforia en su pecho cuando entró en la habitación que compartía con Gray. Se dejó caer en la cama y apoyó los brazos en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Sus ojos miraban al techo, pero aun podía ver la cara de Juvia. Lo hizo reír.

—_Te gusta ~_ —una voz de canto interrumpió sus lindos pensamientos. Happy saltó sobre la cama y aterrizó sobre las rodillas de Natsu—. Me pregunto qué dirá Lucy~

—¡Cállate, gato! —Natsu puso los ojos en blanco—. Es bueno ver a Juvia no tan acosadora y loca.

—Sí. Eso es cierto —estuvo de acuerdo Happy—. Juvia-chan está haciendo todo lo posible para no lanzarse en los brazos de Gray —reflexionó—. Yo no podría hacer eso si Charle está cerca —agregó con un tono sombrío.

—Bueno, la Srta. Raindrop es una de las magas más fuertes. Es hora de que Gray vea que no siempre será su prioridad —se burló Natsu. Happy solo pudo asentir de acuerdo. El ambiente confortable dentro de la habitación finalmente arrullo a los mejores amigos para dormir.

Hubo un suave tirón que despertó a Natsu del sueño. Al abrir un ojo, una visión angelical bañada en luz azul apareció ante él. Pensando que ninguna diosa lo visitaría en realidad, Natsu decidió que esto era solo un sueño que le gustaría continuar. Unos momentos después, un sonido melodioso gritó su nombre.

—Natsu-san, despierta. ¡La cena está lista!

Natsu se sentó derecho. —¿Eh? —Miró a su alrededor confundido hasta que se encontró cara a cara con los profundos ojos azules de Juvia. Tenía los labios fruncidos y la frente arrugada.

—¡Juvia ha estado tratando de despertarte por quince minutos ahora!

—¿A dónde se fue esa diosa? —murmuró atontado. Sin esperar a que una confundida Juvia respondiera, se arrastró fuera de la cama y caminó hacia la cocina, su estómago gruñendo ruidosamente. Happy ya estaba sentado y disfrutando de un trozo de pescado—. ¿y Gray y Lucy? —le preguntó a Juvia que lo seguía por detrás.

—Todavía no han vuelto. Pero, deberíamos comer antes que ellos mientras la comida está caliente. —Juvia le indicó que se sentara, y ella procedió a verter la sopa en un tazón. Ella se lo entregó a Natsu, quien comenzó a comer de todo corazón.

Los tres cenaron, con charlas ocasionales. Juvia observó que a Natsu le encantaba hablar durante la comida, incluso con la boca llena. Aunque admiraba el tipo refinado, Juvia prefería la atmósfera cómoda que creaba el mago de cabello rosado. Le agregaba deleite a la comida.

—Juvia-chan, este es el mejor pescado frito que tuve. ¡Honestamente! —Le alabó Happy, colocando su mano izquierda sobre su pecho derecho—. Es muy crujiente por fuera, pero aún así es muy jugosa y suave por dentro.

Una vez que terminó la cena, Natsu realmente ayudó a Juvia a limpiar. Dejó las porciones de Gray y Lucy sobre la mesa con una nota para calentar la sopa. Un tinte de celos aparecía de vez en cuando dentro del pecho de Juvia. Decidió dormir temprano para evitar atacar a Rival del amor-chan cuando regresaran.

Cuando Gray y Lucy regresaron unos minutos después, Juvia ya se había retirado a su habitación. Encontraron a Natsu tumbado en el sofá revisando los documentos una vez más. Ambos estaban bastante sorprendidos de que Juvia ni siquiera se molestara en esperar a Gray.

—Tal vez ya le gusta alguien más —Natsu resoplo burlón cuando escuchó los comentarios de Lucy. El mago de fuego obtuvo una mirada fria de Rival del amor-chan' y 'Gray-sama', lo que lo llevó a reírse histéricamente de su propia broma.

* * *

A los magos de Fairy Tail les llevó tres días reunir las pruebas. Lucy y Juvia pasaron medio día dentro de la oficina temporal del alcalde revisando pergaminos y documentos históricos. Descubrieron que se construyó un túnel subterráneo hace unos cien años. El túnel conducía a una amplia caverna donde se construyó un edificio de acero. Según el pergamino, esto sirvió como escondite para la familia real, cuando tenían un castillo en Puerto Dolle. En caso de amenaza, los miembros de la familia real serían llevados ahí.

Era el lugar perfecto para llevar a cabo una operación de sindicato. Tanto Lucy como Juvia acordaron no divulgar esta información al alcalde, en caso de que hubiera espías a su alrededor. Informaron a Natsu y Gray sobre el escondite subterráneo, los dos magos realizaron una investigación sigilosa y encontraron la entrada.

Se había puesto en marcha un plan completo, y La Operación: Escorpión Rojo estaba en marcha.

Excepto... que Red Scorpion anticipó su movimiento. Una vez que el grupo llegó al túnel subterráneo, el lugar había sido desocupado. Gracias al fuerte sentido del olfato de Natsu, el grupo siguió el camino hasta una cala desierta. Los niños fueron atados juntos, a punto de ser sacados a escondidas de Puerto Dolle a pie. Tal viaje sería peligroso para los niños, y eso alimentó la ira de Natsu. Sin un plan concreto para seguir, comenzó a atacar a los miembros del sindicato, lo que condujo a una batalla completa.

Lucy, con la ayuda de su ser celestial, priorizó a los niños. Juvia actuó como vigilante, enfrentando a cualquier atacante que intentara frustrar la operación de rescate de Lucy. Natsu y Gray enfrentaron a los dos magos empleados por Red Scorpion. El oponente de Gray disparó cuchillas desde la punta de sus dedos, moviéndose rápidamente. La mayoría de las veces, Gray tuvo que ponerse en modo defensivo. Natsu, por otro lado, se enfrentó a un usuario de viento. El hombre delgado con ojos rojos usó un abanico de plumas para disparar dagas de viento, bloqueando cualquier magia de fuego que arrojaba el frustrado Natsu. Aunque Juvia se enfrentaba a humanos comunes, eran luchadores hábiles con movimientos ágiles y sigilosos. Con la ayuda del Taurus de Lucy, Juvia los eliminó uno por uno.

La batalla parecía desigual durante su etapa inicial. Sin embargo, en el momento en que Lucy libero al último niño y lo llevo a una distancia más segura, tanto el mago de hielo como el de fuego aumentaron sus ataques, sorprendiendo a sus oponentes. Gray no perdió el tiempo para incapacitar rápidamente al hombre de 'cuchilla de dedo'.

El usuario del viento demostró ser un enemigo más difícil de vencer. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a un niño corriendo sin fuerzas, detrás de los demás. Una siniestra sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Juvia, Gray y Natsu vieron claramente el plan perverso tramando dentro de la cabeza del usuario del viento. Tanto Juvia como Gray cerraron su distancia al joven, mientras Natsu lo asaltaba con su magia de fuego.

Usando el viento para impulsarlo, el usuario del viento dirigió su mirada a Gray. Con un movimiento de muñeca, el usuario del viento envió una cuchilla de viento afilada, similar a la cortadora de agua de Juvia. Los ojos de Juvia se abrieron de par en par, y sin considerar su seguridad, se lanzó frente a Gray. Sin embargo, las palas del viento se movieron en una trayectoria, directamente dirigida al niño que ahora se había colapsado en el suelo.

Fue Natsu quien se lanzó para proteger al niño. Envolvió fuertes brazos alrededor del niño, y las cuchillas comenzaron a rasgar su camisa, perforando la piel de su espalda. Chorros de sangre cayeron al suelo. Gray gritó por Natsu, enviando su magia de hielo para congelar el asalto de las cuchillas de viento.

—¡Juvia! —Gritó Natsu, intentando hacer reaccionar a la inmóvil maga de agua—. ¡Juvia, toma al niño! —Aún así, la maga de agua solo estaba parada rígidamente en el suelo, conmocionada. Retorciéndose por el dolor, Natsu llevó el niño hacia ella—. Llévaselo a Lucy. ¡DEPRISA!

—E-está bien —Juvia solo pudo asentir. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor del delgado cuerpo del niño. No estaba segura de si él estaba temblando o si le temblaban a ella las manos. Le tomó un tiempo recuperar la fuerza en sus piernas. Echó un último vistazo al mago de hielo que luchaba contra el usuario del viento. Lanzó una mirada al mago de fuego cuya postura indicaba que él estaría ejerciendo toda la magia en su cuerpo. Juvia recitó una oración silenciosa para que Natsu estuviera bien.

* * *

La misión fue un éxito, y el alcalde se alegró de que el Sindicato Rojo hubiera sido expulsado de la ciudad. En cuanto a su erradicación, eso quedaba por verse. No se encontraba a su líder en ninguna parte, y los dos magos contratados no dieron una palabra sobre su empleador. Incluso los miembros del sindicato arrestados permanecieron con los labios apretados. Dependia de la fuerza militar extraer esa información.

El grupo se quedó dos días más después de su exhaustiva batalla. El alcalde insistió en que se tuviera una celebración de agradecimiento por el regreso de los niños —todos fueron rescatados— y para honrar a los cinco magos de Fairy Tail. Solo ver las lágrimas de alegría tanto de los niños como de sus padres fue suficiente recompensa.

Nadie dijo una palabra sobre el error de Juvia. Juvia trató de disculparse profusamente, pero el grupo lo dejaba pasar o cambiaba de tema. Tanto Lucy como Gray sabían que la maga de agua se culpaba por la herida de Natsu. Natsu, aunque no lo pronunciaba, estaba transparentemente molesto con Juvia.

En su camino de regreso a Magnolia, el viaje en tren fue tranquilo. La ira de Natsu anuló su mareo. Claro, estaba bastante atontado y con náuseas, pero permaneció sentado y en silencio, negándose a mirar a Juvia.

—Luce, ¿puedes informarle al abuelo sobre lo que pasó? Solo quiero irme a casa y descansar —le pidió Natsu a la maga rubia tan pronto como salieron de la estación—. Happy, ve con Lucy —agregó. El Exceed azul sabía cuando el Dragonslayer de fuego estaba de mal humor. Lo Estaba en este preciso momento, así que Happy no lo discutió. Natsu se dio la vuelta sin siquiera decir adiós a los otros dos magos.

—Entonces me iré directamente al gremio —informó Lucy a los dos—. ¿Y ustedes, chicos?

Juvia miró la espalda en retirada del mago de fuego. Todavía llevaba su chaleco destrozado, por lo que su espalda vendada era bastante visible. Podía ver el tinte ligeramente rojizo en la gasa blanca. Seguía sangrando.

—Creo que iré a mi apartamento primero —Gray habló para darle una respuesta a Lucy.

—Juvia irá a Fairy Hills.

Lucy asintió con la cabeza hacia ellos. —Está bien, los veré cuando los veamos, probablemente mañana ya que ya se acerca la noche. —Se giró para mirar a Juvia y, sorprendiendo a esta última, la abrazó—. No te preocupes estas cositas, Juvia-chan. —Su sonrisa fue alentadora. Con Happy a cuestas, Lucy les dijo adiós.

Con su mirada aún clavada en el suelo, Juvia procedió a caminar hacia adelante, sin darse cuenta exactamente de que estaba sola con Gray. Normalmente, la peliazul estaría volando en la novena nube. Gray solo podía adivinar la razón detrás de la melancolía de Juvia.

—Sucede en cada misión. Probablemente haría lo mismo si estuviera en tu lugar —comentó, dando a entender su error, y luego aclarando—. Quiero decir, poner la seguridad de mis amigos como prioridad, eso es. —Juvia lo miró, la soledad en sus ojos no cambio—. Te acompañaré a casa.

El viaje a Fairy Hills fue silencioso. Juvia no dijo nada y tampoco Gray. Ni siquiera pudo entregarse a sus desesperadas tendencias románticas, especialmente sabiendo que un compañero en particular había sido herido debido a su descuidado error. Tan pronto como llegaron al dormitorio, Juvia solo pudo agradecer al mago de hielo por escoltarla. En su mente, ella simplemente pospondría volverse loca por el hecho de que Gray era el caballero perfecto para ella. Por ahora, no tenía ganas de celebrar, no merecía celebrar.

El resto de su noche la pasó obsesionándose por lo que hizo mal. Si solo ella hubiera hecho eso... Si solo se hubiera concentrado más... Si solo hubiera puesto la seguridad del niño primero... Si solo no fuera tan obsesiva con alguien que nunca la amó. Tales cosas se siguieron repitiendo una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza que incluso la cena fue olvidada. En cambio, después de tomar una rápida ducha caliente, Juvia se acomodó bajo las mantas, rezando al cazador de Sueños que le diera a Juvia un sueño relajante.

Sin embargo, incluso el cazador de sueños se negó a reconocer una simple solicitud. Juvia se seguía moviendo y girando; su sueño seguía reproduciendo la escena de batalla una y otra vez, pero con diferentes resultados.

Una mostraba a Gray siendo golpeado con las palas del viento. La angustia surgió a través del pecho de Juvia. El siguiente resultado mostró que el niño estaba destrozado por los ataques del usuario del viento. La gente del pueblo y el Equipo Natsu rodeaban a Juvia, señalándola con un dedo acusador. El siguiente mostró a Natsu ensangrentado mientras el usuario del viento seguía arrojándole las cuchillas. Juvia estaba de pie junto al asesino de dragones de fuego, solo mirando. Ella no hizo nada para defender a su camarada. Ella no hizo nada para evitar que se lastimara.

Poniéndose de pie en la cama, Juvia se despertó empapada en sudor y las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Eran solo las tres de la mañana.

Sabiendo que el sueño ya no vendría, y, francamente, las pesadillas no eran acogedoras, Juvia decidió hacer un uso adecuado de su tiempo. Tan pronto como salió el sol, estaba decidida a disculparse sinceramente con Natsu.

Paso el tiempo horneando y cocinando lo que se le ocurría o lo que estaba disponible en el almacén. Cuando todo en su lista estuvo preparado y la cocina quedo limpia, Juvia se duchó e hizo que su apariencia fuera un poco más presentable.

Tan pronto como salió de Fairy Hills, los cálidos rayos del sol la saludaron junto con el canto de los pájaros y la fresca brisa de la mañana. Llevaba con ella una cesta llena de golosinas y una mochila. Aunque su carga era pesada, no eran nada en comparación con el peso culpable dentro de ella. Juvia sabía que no sería capaz de arreglar las cosas, pero al menos lo reconocería. Eso esperaba, Natsu podía admitirlo.

* * *

Los golpes en su cabeza solo se hicieron más fuertes. La puntación de sus heridas lo molestó demasiado. Tal vez no debería haber sido tan terco el día anterior. Debería haber buscado a Wendy para que le curara las heridas en la espalda. Ella era una curadora rápida, siempre lo había sido, y podía sentir el nudo de la piel, devolviéndola a su estado semi original. Las tres cortes definitivamente dejarían cicatrices. Bueno, no había nada nuevo ahí. Esas cicatrices siempre habían sido sus trofeos de batalla. Los lucía orgulloso, no para aumentar su ego, sino para demostrar que, a pesar de ser herido o golpeado, seguía siendo un vencedor y un superviviente.

Los golpes seguían haciéndose más fuertes, como un puño golpeando continuamente una puerta de madera. Se dio cuenta de que en realidad había alguien afuera tocando la puerta de su casa. —Ugh, ¡Happy, la puerta! —gruñó, llevando su brazo para cubrir sus ojos de la brillante luz del sol que se filtraba a través de sus ventanas abiertas. Se sentó en su cama y miró a su alrededor—. ¡Oy, gato azul! —gritó pero no hubo respuesta. El gatito estúpido debió haberse quedado con Lucy sabiendo del mal humor de Natsu ayer.

Arrastrando su cuerpo exhausto fuera de la cama y la habitación, Natsu ni siquiera se molestó en ponerse una camisa. Solo unos pocos elegidos sabían dónde vivía.

—¿N-Natsu-san? ¿E-estás ahí? —escuchó una voz suave y femenina desde el otro lado de la puerta. Trató de hacer coincidir la voz con una cara, pero nada se registró. ¡Estaba seguro, esa no era Lucy!

Veamos... las pocas chicas que sabían dónde vivía serían Erza (¡definitivamente no ella! Ella no es tan femenina), Mirajane (no, el tono maduro no estaba allí), Lisanna (hmm, la voz no es tan aguda) y Cana (¡totalmente no! Esa no era la voz de una mujer borracha).

Cansado del juego de adivinanzas, Natsu abrió lentamente la puerta y se encontró cara a cara con un ser angelical con halo azul. Él entrecerró los ojos. Oh, eso es cabello azul! —¿Ju-Juvia? —tartamudeó, sin saber por qué la doncella del agua estaba parada frente a su casa.

Dicha doncella del agua también fue tomada por sorpresa. Su mano derecha estaba congelada en el aire. Natsu abrió la puerta justo cuando estaba a punto de tocar por enésima vez. Su mirada bajó automáticamente a su pecho desnudo y luego a su torso, contando involuntariamente los paquetes sobresalientes en su abdomen. Tragó saliva, lo que no paso por alto por el Dragonslayer de fuego. Ella abrió la boca, pero en realidad no se produjeron palabras.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?" preguntó, no exactamente con la intención de sonar molesto, pero así fue como salió. Cuando todavía no obtuvo respuesta de ella, preguntó más—. ¿Cómo sabías dónde vivo?

—P-Po-Por-Porlyusica-san —tartamudeó. Su rostro se sonrojó mientras intentaba apartar la mirada de la parte superior de su cuerpo desnudo.

—¿Eh?

Juvia sacudió la cabeza, como si tratara de disipar los pensamientos impuros. —Juvia donde Porlyusica-san y le preguntó si conocía su casa. Sorprendentemente, me dijo la dirección —explicó. Natsu frunció el ceño ante la información de que el viejo médico conocía su residencia—. Esto es para ti, Natsu-san —dijo en un susurro mientras sostenía la canasta en la mano. Ella procedió a inclinarse en un ángulo de noventa grados—. Juvia lamenta sinceramente haber causado un error tan fatal durante la misión. Juvia no merece el perdón de Natsu-san, pero por favor acepta esto como una disculpa.

El mago de fuego no sabía qué decir. Se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza, inseguro de lo que debía hacer. En cambio, él tomó la canasta de su mano. —No sé qué es esto, pero acepto —declaró—, "pero por favor levanta la cabeza. No necesitas inclinarse. —Cuando Juvia no hizo ningún movimiento, Natsu le llevó una mano al hombro y la hizo enderezarse—. Yo también lo lamento."

Juvia lo miró perplejo. —¿Por qué se disculpa Natsu-san?

—Bueno, um, fui un poco idiota contigo en los últimos días. No es como si hubieras arruinado la misión o algo así.

Juvia agitó ambas manos en el aire. —No, no, no. Juvia merece ser reprendida por sus acciones".

Natsu resopló. "Eres tan dramática, Srta. Raindrop. Creo que si hubiera estado en tu posición, mis instintos también me habrían dicho que salvara a mis amigos primero. Además, estaba más cerca del imbécil que del niño, y ese bastardo de viento estaba apuntando claramente al imbécil de hielo en primer lugar —Por primera vez, apareció la hermosa y típica sonrisa de Juvia. Para los ojos de Natsu, solo hacía que la luz del sol fuera aún más brillante.

—Mierda, Erza me golpearía por ser grosero. Entra —abrió la puerta ampliamente y le abrió paso.

Con un poco de aprensión, Juvia entro. Esta era su primera visita a la casa de un hombre, sin contar a Gajeel. Ella controló que sus ojos no observaran el lugar para no parecer intrusiva. Como si le leyera el pensamiento, Natsu se rió entre dientes. —No hay mucho que ver aquí. Este lugar es solo para dormir. Normalmente me quedo en el gremio o en la casa de Lucy.

—Oh...

La pequeña casa de cemento, ubicada alejada de la ciudad y en el bosque, era difícil de encontrar. El interior era bastante caótico donde varias cosas estaban esparcidas por el suelo. Natsu era consciente del desorden y siempre posponía la limpieza. Lucy le había hecho el favor una vez, pero las cosas volvieron a la normalidad unos días después. Después de eso, ¡nunca tuvo la oportunidad con la limpieza de primavera o algo así!

Sin embargo, por primera vez, se sintió avergonzado. Habia una cierta belleza que la doncella a su lado exudaba, haciéndola tan fuera de lugar con su entorno. Era como una gema rara arrojada entre joyerías oxidadas y chapadas en cobre. Natsu se golpeó internamente su propia cara por tener pensamientos tan inusuales. ¿Cuándo se volvió bastante poético?

—Toma asiento ahí —señaló el único sofá en la sala de estar. No había nada encima, ya que el Dragonslayer descansaba sobre él tan pronto como llegaba a casa. Juvia asintió y se dirigió hacia ella, encontrando agraciadamente huecos para pisar entre el desorden en el suelo—. Entonces, ¿qué hay aquí? —preguntó Natsu mientras él también se sentaba a su lado, colocando la canasta entre ellos.

La pregunta pareció excitar a Juvia mientras aplaudía—. Juvia espera que a Natsu-san les gusten —exclamó, abriendo la canasta y sacando lo que parecía una caja bento—. Juvia cocinó para Natsu-san.

Cuando le mostró los diversos platos que preparó para él, la boca de Natsu comenzó a humedecerse. —No tengo espacio para estos —comentó, ahora revolviendo el interior de la canasta. Cuando notó la decepción de Juvia, se echó a reír y se frotó el estómago—. De todos modos, este es mi trastero. ¡Me los comeré todos a la vez! —La sonrisa que ella le dio valió la pena.

—Juvia también recibió esto de Porlyusica-san. —Sacó dos contenedores esféricos de su mochila—. Este es un bálsamo curativo para tus heridas, aunque Natsu-san podría pedirle a Wendy-chan que lo sane por completo primero. Este otro es para prevenir la infección, así como para disminuir un poco su cicatrización. Todavía habrá cicatrices, pero no sería tan malo, según Porlyusica-san.

Natsu guardó silencio por un momento. Estaba un poco atónito. —No tenías que traer todo esto, sabes —murmuró tímidamente.

—Juvia quería. No solo por el error durante la misión, sino por la promesa rota de Juvia—.

—¿Promesa rota?

Los ojos de Juvia se centraron en sus dedos entrelazados que descansaban sobre su regazo. —Juvia le prometió a Natsu-san que Gray-sama no será una distracción. Al final, Juvia no protegió al joven, porque su atención estaba en Gray-sama.

La comprensión apareció en Natsu. —Juvia. No necesitas llorar y lamer el piso por la Cerveza derramada. Simplemente límpialo y pide otro vaso, al igual que otra oportunidad para redimirte.

Juvia se rió, —¿Te refieres a 'leche derramada', verdad?

Natsu se burló, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. —Bueno, yo no bebo leche.

Juvia se puso de pie. —Deberías, Natsu-san. Hará tu pecho aún más amplio —se rió, esa apariencia coqueta cautivo al Dragonslayer de fuego—. Juvia se irá ahora e informará al gremio. Gracias por invitar a Juvia a tu acogedora casa. —Ella lo saludó con la mano y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Natsu se quedó mirándola.

—Juvia en realidad trajo una botella de leche. Está dentro de la canasta. Por favor, bébela —le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

De hecho lo hizo, mientras Natsu sacaba la botella. Al abrir la tapa, sacó los labios y probó el líquido blanco. No era realmente malo, pero no era algo que bebiera todos los días. Tomó un gran trago, sacudiendo la cabeza con asombro. ¿Quién diría que la maga de agua podría hacerle beber leche?

Detrás de sus alocadas payasadas y declaraciones de amor para Gray, existía una chica dulce, inteligente y verdaderamente amorosa. Su profundo cariño y afecto por sus amigos la hacían encantadora y hermosa. También ayudaba que ella sea hermosa y sexy.

—Gray, bastardo! —Natsu no pudo evitar gruñir las palabras.


	6. Chapter 6

**Feeling of Flames por Ladie Fuyuki**

**Traduccion por Linkinm1a1**

* * *

**Seis.**

* * *

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la exitosa misión en Puerto Dolle.

Había una nube pesada y siniestra colgando sobre Natsu. Bueno, no literalmente. Se sentía tan inquieto durante las últimas dos semanas. No tenía voluntad para peleas menores en el gremio, aunque su sarcasmo era de primera categoría. Cuando le gritó a Erza, incluso la belleza escarlata se sorprendió. Lucy y Happy fueron víctimas de sus cambios de humor, especialmente la maga rubia porque el mago de fuego simplemente se negó a ir a una misión.

Finalmente, Gray y Lucy terminaron llevándose a Happy en un trabajo de tres días, para que ella pueda ganar el dinero de su renta. Los chismosos del gremio no pudieron evitar difundir el rumor de una disputa de amantes entre Na-Lu, una amalgama que el infame Salamander no tomó con amabilidad. ¿Por qué se debe combinar su nombre con el de la maga celestial? No podía entenderlo.

En lugar de golpes, le lanzaba a sus compañeros del gremio miradas mortales. La mayoría decidió mantenerse fuera de su camino.

Además, había alguien en particular que había desaparecido. Durante las últimas dos semanas, desde su última misión juntos, parecía que Natsu solo había vislumbrado sedosas y onduladas trenzas azules, dos veces. ¡Dos veces! Ella entró y salió del gremio. Las dos veces que apareció, saludando enérgicamente a sus compañeros de Fairy Tail, le dio a Gray una sonrisa radiante, y luego así se fue.

Eso ciertamente se sumó a la creciente irritación dentro de Natsu.

En ese momento, Natsu descansó su mejilla izquierda sobre la mesa de madera, con los brazos abiertos como un águila para ocupar todo el espacio. Lucy y Happy llegaron más temprano durante la mañana, y ahora solo descansaban alrededor del gremio. Decidieron que el Natsu de hoy era simplemente "Natsu aburrido"; entonces, era seguro estar cerca de él. Lucy se sentó frente al inmóvil chico de cabello rosado, comiendo su almuerzo en silencio, mientras que Happy comía un pedazo de pescado.

Natsu olía a algo tentador, pero no podía señalarlo, así que lo ignoró. Escuchó las puertas del gremio abrirse, pero no se molestó en mirar hacia arriba. Todo lo que podía pensar era _en cuándo terminará esta estúpida sensación._

—Oye, mujer de la lluvia, ¿por qué no te reportaste aquí ayer?

La voz chillona de un musculoso Dragonslayer de hierro chirrió los tímpanos de Natsu. Sin embargo, las palabras de Gajeel solo hicieron que el pirómano se sentara. Inmediatamente, escaneó el área.

¡Y allí estaba ella! Pelo azul, sonrisa refrescante, figura curvilínea, comportamiento alegre... y como ojos siempre animados que se ponían todos locos para un imbécil de hielo en particular.

Natsu gruñó algo incoherente, haciendo que Happy se encogiera un poco. Podía ver al Exceed azul mirando a la maga rubia.

_Típica fangirl molesta._

—¿Quién? —preguntó Lucy, arqueando una ceja.

Bueno, tanto por guardar sus pensamientos para sí mismo. Natsu se encogió de hombros como respuesta, sin importarle mucho cuando Lucy murmuró un "¡es tan extraño!" Comentario sobre él.

No queriendo ser tan evidente en observarla a _ella_ , Natsu reanudó su semblante aburrido. Esta vez descansó su mejilla derecha en el dorso de su mano, apoyando un codo sobre la mesa. Eso le dio la oportunidad de dejar que sus ojos deambularan, sin ser demasiado obvio.

Juvia, sin darse cuenta de que tenía un par de ojos puestos en ella, se acercó a Gajeel y Levy con una cesta de mimbre. Eso le recordó a Natsu que necesitaba devolverle la canasta que dejó en su casa. Juvia no llevaba su ropa típica de misión, pero todavía estaba bastante cubierta. Llevaba un vestido largo azul claro con estampados florales rosados, el color combinaba cómicamente con la cabeza de Natsu. Una rebeca ligera y cremosa cubría la parte superior de su cuerpo, y un sombrero de paja coronaba su cabeza. Era una visión de disposición alegre. Una mirada hacia ella, ¡nadie sospecharía que la dama podría conjurar el clima más sombrío!

Le entregó un pequeño paquete a Gajeel y luego a Levy, que aplaudió emocionada. La maga de agua luego caminó alrededor del gremio, dándoles a los otros miembros una bolsa similar. La curiosidad estaba matando al Dragonslayer de fuego. Happy también lo notó, y voló inmediatamente al lado de Juvia. Cuando Juvia le entregó a Happy el mismo paquete, el gato azul gritó de alegría.

Happy se convirtió en el portador de buenas (?) Noticias, mientras le mostraba a Natsu el misterioso paquete.

—Juvia-chan horneó galletas —la pata de Happy entró en la pequeña bolsa y sacó una galleta con forma de pez—. ¡Wow! ¡Ella también lo personalizó para mí!

—Eso es muy dulce de Juvia —comentó Lucy, con los ojos detrás del mago del agua que continuó repartiendo golosinas—. Me pregunto qué pasa.

—Tal vez Gray finalmente la invitó a salir —dijo Happy con indiferencia—. ¡Este es el primer pez no sospechoso que me gusta!

—¿Me pregunto dónde estará Gray? Apuesto a que Juvia hizo algo más especial para él —gritó Lucy, sin darse exactamente cuenta del ceño fruncido de Natsu.

—Lucy-chan~ —La voz de Juvia hizo que el usuario del fuego estuviera hiperconsciente. Lucy la saludó con la mano, y la peliazul le devolvió el saludo con ardor. La emoción en la cara de Juvia era demasiado obvia. Tan pronto como llegó a su mesa, saludó encantadoramente a todos—. ¿Cómo te va, Lucy-chan? —Sus ojos se posaron en un mago de cabello rosado de aspecto aburrido—. ¿Cómo estás, Natsu-san? —Preguntó con un toque de timidez metiendo hebras azules detrás de su oreja derecha. Se aferró fuertemente al asa de la cesta.

—Bien —fue la breve y descarada respuesta que Juvia recibió de él.

—Juvia ya le dio su parte a Happy-kun, pero esta es para ti, Lucy-chan —le entregó la misma bolsa de galletas al porta llaves celestial. Lucy abrió rápidamente la bolsa y sacó una galleta con forma de llave con asombro. El mago rubio dio un mordisco y levantó el pulgar—. Esto es para ti, Natsu-san.— Juvia tomó su mano y colocó la bolsa de galletas sobre ella—. J-Juvia espera que le guste.

Natsu miró la bolsa, inseguro de cómo reaccionar, especialmente después de que sus suaves dedos agarraran suavemente los suyos. Su toque le dejó una sensación indescriptible que deseó no sentir. El piromano estaba a punto de decir algo cuando una molesta borracha de cabello castaño le robó la atención a Juvia. La peliazul se despidió y se dirigió al lado de Cana. Natsu simplemente frunció los labios.

—¿Qué tienes? —Happy le arrebató la bolsa a Natsu antes de que pudiera reaccionar—. Oh, tenemos lo mismo —Happy le tendió una galleta con forma de pez.

Eso realmente no le cayó bien a Natsu. —Odio las galletas —murmuró en voz baja, sin querer decirlo en voz alta.

—¡Aye, entonces lo me las quedare! —Happy proclamó y comenzó a comerse la galleta que tenía en su pata.

Natsu arrebató la bolsa al Exceed y sondeó la boca de Happy, casi ahogando al gato. —¡Devuélvemelo, aliento de pescado!

—¿Qué demonios es esta conmoción? —La voz de Gray detuvo a Natsu estrangulando a su Exceed azul.

—No es asunto tuyo, imbécil congelado —bramó Natsu, lo suficiente como para silenciar momentáneamente a todo el gremio.

Gray le levantó un dedo medio, rechinando aún más los nervios del mago de fuego. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando un tirón de su camisa llamó su atención. La maga de agua estaba a su lado con una sonrisa. —¿Si? —preguntó casualmente. Era su tono habitual, y a Juvia no le importó.

Sin embargo, un observador particular, que soltó un Exceed azul llorando, se enfureció en silencio. Happy corrió hacia Lucy, que se levantó de su asiento y salió corriendo. Ella no quería estar cerca de Natsu en este momento.

—Juvia hizo algo para ti, Gray-sama.

—¿Son los que estabas regalando?

Juvia sacudió la cabeza. —En realidad es un pan Gray, versión de dos puntos, cero.

—¿Eh?

Juvia abrió la canasta de par en par, sin sacar el pastelito, y le mostró a Gray el segundo tipo de pastel a base de Gray que horneó. —Juvia no estaba particularmente contenta con la obra de arte, pero se nota que es Gray-sama, —se rió, aunque con incertidumbre—. Hay queso adentro, Gray-sama.

Gray tragó saliva, sin querer realmente rechazar el amable gesto. Pero con sentimientos inquietos por la maga de agua, debia tomar medidas con respecto a ella con mucha cautela. Si él lo aceptaba, ¿quién sabe a dónde la llevarían sus ilusiones?

—Realmente aprecio el gesto, Juvia. No soy exactamente aficionado a comer queso —razonó débilmente, pero el bluenette lo aceptó gentilmente.

—Entendido, Gray-sama. Juvia creará una tercera versión —dijo alegremente, pero la decepción permaneció en sus ojos.

Gray abrió la boca para disuadirla de hacerlo, pero se sorprendió por un poderoso golpe. —¿Para qué demonios fue eso, cerebro de llamas? —se frotó el lado derecho de la mejilla donde se hizo el contacto doloroso.

Como era algo habitual, ninguno de los miembros del gremio se detuvo a mirar. La mayoría solo esperaba que la lucha se extendiera por todo el gremio. Juvia fue la única que reaccionó, cubriéndose la boca con las manos. Ella permaneció inmóvil, aprensiva para interponerse entre los magos luchadores.

—Estaba ansioso por darle un puñetazo a un imbécil —respondió Natsu. En realidad no anticipó que el impacto fuera tan fuerte, y su puño realmente dolió. Se frotó la mano con la camisa para aliviar el escozor, pero fingió limpiar la suciedad—. ¡Qué asco, mi mano aterrizó en una pila de mierda con una cara!

—Maldito imbécil —gruñó Gray, quien no tomó el insulto amablemente. Gray lanzó un golpe igualmente fuerte en la cara de Natsu, y por supuesto este último tomó represalias.

La pelea entre los dos se calentó, pero nadie prestó atención. Solo Juvia. Cuando la sangre goteó por el costado de la frente izquierda de Natsu, Juvia no pudo evitar correr hacia él, sorprendiendo tanto a Natsu como a Gray. Sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y comenzó a frotar la herida. Ella misma no se dio cuenta de este comportamiento algo peculiar, que sorprendentemente había pasado desapercibido para los otros miembros de Fairy Tail.

—Aléjate de él, Juvia —gruñó Gray—, no quieres infectarte con una enfermedad cerebral.

—¡Solo tienes envidia de que no te esté adulando!

—Juvia cree que los dos deberían detenerse—

Gray la interrumpió, quien la apartó del Dragonslayer de fuego. —¡Y tú estás celoso de no tener a nadie que se preocupe por ti!

La respuesta de Natsu a eso fue un uppercut mortal, que logró derribar a Gray. No esperó más represalias de Gray. Sabía que si se quedaba, esta lucha se intensificaría en un territorio imperdonable. Con un resoplido, el asesino del dragón de fuego salió del gremio sin mirar a nadie.

* * *

Siempre sucedía algo notable en Fairy Tail. Además de las habilidades excepcionales que componen el gremio, los personajes únicos magnificaron la existencia de Fairy Tail.

Hoy no fue diferente. Juvia llegó al gremio con regalos para todos. Cuando se le preguntó por qué, ella respondió felizmente que estaba de humor para hornear. Era parcialmente la verdad. Por aleatorio que pareciera, Juvia solo quería mostrar su aprecio por todos. ¡También le dio la excusa para hornear su Pan-Gray 2.0!

Aunque le dolía un poco que dicho hombre ni siquiera lo mordiera, se alegraba de que al menos estuviera agradecido. Ella vio la sinceridad en sus ojos, y eso fue suficiente para ella.

Estaba regresando a Fairy Hills cuando vio algo rosado al pasar por el pequeño parque. Ella suspiró, recordando lo que sucedió una hora antes. Cuando el mago de fuego salió del gremio, nadie se molestó en seguirlo. Para el resto de los miembros, nada estaba fuera de lo común. Pero Juvia tenía asientos delanteros durante esta pelea con Gray. Había una preocupación persistente en ella que indicaba que era más que una discusión regular entre rivales. Los golpes lanzados parecían tener un gran peso.

Juvia se dirigió lentamente hacia la figura sentada en el suelo cubierto de hierba. Tenía una pierna apoyada donde descansaba su brazo, mientras que la otra pierna estaba estirada verticalmente. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el arroyo que fluía por delante. Su cabeza se movió un poco, como si mostrara que sabía que ella estaba cerca. Con una sonrisa, la peliazul se sentó a su lado, cuidadosamente metiendo su falda debajo de sus muslos. Estiró las piernas y se quitó el sombrero para colocarlo en el suelo junto a ella.

—¿Estás triste, Natsu-san? —preguntó en broma, esperando que su tono no lo ofendiera.

Su cabeza se giró hacia ella, con los ojos casi saltones. —¡Carajo, Juvia! No me asustes —gritó, poniendo una mano sobre su pecho.

Juvia frunció el ceño. —Juvia pensó que sentías su presencia —comentó con el ceño fruncido. La percepción de Natsu en su entorno era de primera clase—. ¿No deberías haber olido mi aroma? —ella preguntó esto con toda seriedad.

Natsu miró boquiabierto a la peliazul. Ella era bastante directa. ¿Significaba que ya estaba cómoda con él? —Hay muchos olores fuertes por aquí. Además, hay agua frente a mí. Es lo único que generalmente nubla mis sentidos. —Era la verdad El olor a agua (mar, océano, río, lago, etc.) tiende a dominar otros aromas para él. Y ella es agua...

—Sí olí algo familiar, ¡pero no me di cuenta de que eras tú! —agregó presumido.

Juvia se rió, cubriéndose los labios con una mano. Ella se inclinó más a su lado. —Tal vez Natsu-san debería oler a Juvia para estar más familiarizada con su aroma. —Su tono estaba lleno de bromas, pero solo hizo que el mago de fuego se quedara boquiabierto.

—Deberías tener cuidado con las cosas que dices, —advirtió, pero su rostro sonrojado derrotó cualquier seriedad que pretendiera hacer. Intentando cambiar de tema, Natsu preguntó— ¿Cómo sabías dónde encontrarme?

—En realidad... —comenzó Juvia—, Juvia estaba volviendo a Fairy Hills cuando tu cabello rosado se asomo entre los arbustos. —confesó.

Frunciendo el ceño, el Dragonslayer de fuego la señaló con un dedo acusador. —¡No es rosa!

—¿Umm? ¿El color de tu cabello? Juvia sabe rosa cuando ve rosa.

Contorsionó su rostro en una sonrisa burlona. —Rosa suena demasiado femenino.

—Entonces, ¿cómo Natsu-san llamaría a su color de cabello?

Lo reflexionó, desconcertado por qué estaban teniendo esta conversación. Sin embargo, no le importaba. —Prefiero describirlo como "color salmón".

En su visión periférica, Juvia se sentó rígida, su mirada fija en un punto: su rostro. Gradualmente, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Finalmente, toda el área se llenó de su risa. Estaba en un ataque, incluso resoplando. Se abrazó el estómago y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Ella no podía parar. Cuando lo intentó, en el momento en que sus ojos se posaron en Natsu, comenzó a reírse de nuevo. Era como si manos invisibles continuamente le hicieran cosquillas en los costados.

Tan pronto como la risa disminuyó, Juvia se secó los ojos y luego se disculpó. —Lo siento, lo siento mucho. Esa fue la cosa más divertida que Juvia haya escuchado. No es de extrañar que tú y Happy-kun se lleven tan bien. —Juvia resopló una vez más—. ¡Incluso describiste tu cabello como un pez!

—Me alegro de haberte hecho reír —Natsu puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Debería estar ofendido? Nah! En cambio, una pequeña sonrisa tiró de la esquina de sus labios.

—El rosa es femenino. El color salmón es masculino —declaró Juvia, imitando a Elfman con una voz profunda.

Estaban a gusto el uno con el otro. Ningún tinte de incomodidad entre los dos magos al menos para pasar el rato. Una brisa fresca pasó, y esto le recordó al mago de fuego un pensamiento persistente que tuvo durante días.

Natsu lo expresa en voz alta, decidido a cambiar el tema de discusión una vez más. —¿Sabes cuándo luché contra _el bastardo de la contaminación del aire_ en Puerto Dolle? —Juvia asintió, entendiendo el apodo especial para el enemigo—. Realmente tuve dificultades para derrotarlo. Luché contra un mago del viento antes, pero este era más duro. Aunque me pregunto... —se detuvo, sin saber cómo decir las palabras adecuadas.

—Adelante —Le animó Juvia.

—Estaba pensando, que tal vez, si combináramos nuestras habilidades juntos —se detuvo una vez más para echarle un vistazo. Se aclaró la garganta—, Creo que podríamos haber vencido fácilmente a ese tipo de viento.

—Si Natsu-san hiciera una Unison Raid con Juvia, ¿verdad? —ella aclaró—. Sin embargo, nuestras habilidades no son similares en naturaleza. ¿El fuego y el agua vencerían al viento?

Ese mero hecho escapó de Natsu. Pero, estaba motivado para probar. Lo fastidiaba durante días con especulaciones—. ¿Quieres, como, ya sabes... intentarlo?

_¿Unison Raid con Natsu?_ Ella realmente nunca lo pensó. De hecho, nunca se le pasó por la cabeza si sus habilidades encajarían bien con las de él. Sus elementos eran demasiado diferentes. Sin embargo, trabajó bien con Totomaru como Element 4. Quizás...

—No hará daño intentarlo —acordó Juvia. Se puso de pie, sacudiendo la suciedad de su vestido. Natsu la siguió, estirando los brazos detrás de la espalda.

—Entonces, ¿cómo lo hacemos?

Juvia se colocó frente al mago de fuego. Se mordió el labio, lentamente, siendo demasiado consciente del chico frente a él. —Bueno, necesitamos presionar nuestros cuerpos juntos —dudó, pero decidió seguir adelante con la acción. Ella se acercó, su pecho se presionó suavemente sobre su pecho. Juvia tragó saliva cuando sintió la dureza de la parte superior de su cuerpo. Ella tuvo el placer (?) De verlo con el pecho descubierto hace algunas semanas. Pero en realidad colocarse en su abrazo abierto, estaba provocando una sensación no deseada. Ella no se atrevió a levantar la cabeza para mirarlo.

—T-t-tenemos que juntar nuestras manos, Natsu-san. —Las palabras salieron como un susurro. No hubo reacción de él, aparte de simplemente obedecer sus instrucciones.

Ella tomó su mano derecha y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él. Se sorprendió con esta acción, y aparentemente se dio cuenta de su cercanía.

—¡Oi! ¡Oi! ¡Deja de presionar tu Pe... Pecho contra el mío! —él chilló. Un tipo peculiar de calor lo envolvió, muy diferente al generado por su cuerpo. Sus reflejos le dijeron que se separara, y así lo hizo. El agarre de Juvia sobre sus dedos era bastante firme, y el desconcierto apareció en su rostro cuando Natsu intentó enredar su cuerpo.

—¿Qué está haciendo, Natsu-san? —ella se quejó.

Natsu perdió el equilibrio, lo que resultó en que Juvia perdiera el equilibrio. Fue todo un espectáculo cuando los dos magos cayeron al suelo. Juvia aterrizó con un ruido sordo sobre el cuerpo del mago de fuego. Instintivamente, Natsu colocó su mano libre sobre la cabeza de Juvia, como para protegerla del impacto. Cuando su espalda golpeó el suelo, el chico hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Juvia, ¿estás—

_¡BAM!(¡Frente golpeando frente!_)

Ambos magos gritaron, frotándose la piel enrojecida.

—¡Dios mío! Natsu-san, ¿estás bien? —Juvia preguntó con pánico, examinando su cabeza sin previo aviso.

—¡Ju-Juvia, bájate de mí! —chilló, y solo entonces la peliazul se dio cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraban.

Ella estaba agachaba en cuatro patas, su cuerpo inferior a horcajadas sobre su abdomen. Un poco más abajo y ella sentiría el esfuerzo de sus pantalones.

—E-está bien —tartamudeó. Su vestido largo le dificultaba moverse, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que gatear hacia atrás. Para un espectador, la escena pintó una imagen casi erótica, como si la mujer estuviera lanzándose sobre su amante. Esta imagen mental, Natsu la disipó de sus pensamientos.

Tan pronto como los dos estuvieron erguidos y estables en el suelo, lograron examinar todo a su alrededor, excepto el uno al otro.

—Supongo que el Unison Raid no funciona para nosotros —dijo Natsu, rompiendo el silencio.

—Pero ni siquiera lo intentamos —se quejó Juvia. A decir verdad, tenía curiosidad por saber qué tipo de magia producirían sus habilidades unificadas. _Si solo Natsu-san actuara con madurez..._

—Bueno, ¡perdón por ser tan inmaduro! —Natsu replicó.

Juvia cerró la boca, sorprendida de que las palabras salieran de su boca.

—Entonces, ¿se lo llevó el idiota de hielo?

Juvia arqueó una ceja, sin seguir lo que dijo Natsu. Cuando le explicó que el idiota de hielo no era otra que su Gray-sama, la comprensión finalmente cayó en la cuenta. Natsu estaba hablando del pan-Gray 2.0. Ella sacudió la cabeza pero sonrió.

—Juvia entiende. Parece que es un poco vergonzoso para Gray-sama comer un pan Gray. Además, a Gray-sama no le gusta el queso.

—Está encontrando una excusa para rechazarte —dijo sin rodeos. Por otra parte, en realidad nunca había visto al idiota hielo comer queso. A Gray realmente no le gustaban los productos lácteos, pero Juvia no necesitaba saber eso. Juvia miró hacia el suelo—. A ver, déjame probarlo y veamos si está a la altura, —ofreció, también como una forma de consolarla. Ella acepto felizmente.

La peliazul giró sobre sus talones y rápidamente tomó la cesta de mimbre. Emocionadamente pellizcó un pedazo de pan y se lo ofreció al asesino de dragones de fuego. —¡Aquí, Natsu-san, di 'aah'! —Tenía la boca abierta, como si le estuviera demostrando cómo hacerlo. Natsu dudó pero no quiso rechazarla. Ella le dio de comer un pedazo de pan, y él tuvo cuidado de no morderle los dedos—. ¿Te gusto?

Natsu masticó y saboreó el sabor. A él le gustó. —Hmm, en realidad es delicioso. Hay un cierto sabor salado que combina bien con la dulzura. —Natsu podría ser un glotón, pero sabía cómo apreciar la comida más que nadie en el gremio (con la excepción de Erza, una vez más, ¡esa abusadora solo sabía sobre pasteles de fresa!). Fue recompensado con una sonrisa encantadora.

Y luego ataques de risa. De nuevo.

Natsu miró a la doncella de agua frente a él, que se inclinaba hacia adelante por el dolor en su estómago. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vio a Juvia tan... extasiada?

Juvia agitó la mano en el aire, como diciéndole que se detuviera. —N-Na-Natsu-san... —risita— acaba de describir... —risita— Los labios de Gray-sa-sama... —risita— ¡como deliciosos!

Natsu parpadeó sin parar, tratando de descubrir por su vida dónde demonios Juvia tuvo esa idea tonta. Sabía que ella podía estar loca, pero no se dio cuenta de que era casi como una loca. Él la miró y esperó a que ella se calmara, y continuó mirándola, y se quedó inmóvil. Normalmente, probablemente gritaría exasperado. A decir verdad, era intoxicante verla tan divertida, ¡demasiado divertida!

Juvia se sintió ridícula por su arrebato, pero no pudo evitarlo. Ella sabía que Natsu podia ser bastante cómico. Pero incluso si no lo estaba intentando, podia ser muy divertido. Se las arregló para localizar su hueso divertido, ¡y sus palabras sabían cómo hacerle cosquillas! Le mostró a Natsu el "delicioso" pan Gray. Era realmente horrible, y Natsu no ocultó su disgusto. (Aunque el sabor no era malo, admitió a regañadientes). La masa estaba formaba en forma de cara. El queso se usó como cobertura, pero también para ilustrar la supuesta cara de Gray. Juvia había pellizcado la parte del labio y se la había dado a Natsu.

Enderezándose, ella inconscientemente limpió la suciedad de su rostro. Risas todavía salieron de sus labios. Cuando su pulgar rozó accidentalmente sus labios agrietados, el rostro de Juvia se puso serio. Había algo atractivo al respecto y, sin darse cuenta, se lamió los labios. Natsu captó este acto, y él la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

Había una voz que murmuraba palabras confusas, pero su ingenioso cerebro formó la idea básica. El tacto no estaba siendo empleado cuando Juvia se puso de puntillas, colocando sus labios sobre los de Natsu. Decir que tomó a Natsu por sorpresa fue quedarse corto. Estaba estupefacto. Cuando sintió la exquisitez de ella alejándose de la suya, los estrelló bruscamente, tirando de ella hacia atrás. Él quería más de _ella_, y él no va a parar.

Pronto, la boca de Natsu devoró la de ella, mientras él colocaba una mano en la curva de su espalda. Todos sus sentidos estaban nublados por el dulce sabor que le proporcionaba la boca de Juvia. Atacó y sorbió, y simplemente no pudo tener suficiente.

Del mismo modo, el agua azul parecía haber olvidado toda lógica. Nada importaba en este momento, excepto las acciones eufóricas que exhibió el mago de fuego. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que él se inclinó demasiado hacia adelante, inclinándola hacia atrás. Su otra mano libre aprovechó sus privilegios itinerantes: viajó desde sus mejillas hasta su cuello, se deslizó por su brazo y luego frotó la bolita endurecida de su pecho.

Un gemido que sonó como un quejido que hizo que Natsu se detuviera, sacando bruscamente a Juvia de esta felicidad involuntaria.

Se separaron el uno del otro, con los labios separados, respirando con dificultad. Ambos completamente en estado de shock de lo que acaba de suceder.

Juvia llevó sus manos para cubrir sus mejillas llameantes. Natsu la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, incapaces de chillar una palabra de sus labios hinchados.

—¡L-lo siento mucho NN-Na-Natsu-san! —chilló Juvia, inclinando la cabeza para disculparse, recogiendo la canasta y huyendo rápidamente de él.

* * *

Como furiosas cascadas que golpean el lecho del río, Juvia corrió por las calles que conducen a Fairy Hills. Para los transeúntes, ella parecía una loca cuyo trasero estaba en llamas.

Bueno... sentía que todo su cuerpo estaba envuelto en llamas.

Los pasillos del dormitorio estaban bastante tranquilos, ya que las otras chicas probablemente todavía estaban en el gremio. Bien, al menos nadie cuestionaría por qué su cara tenía el mismo tono que el cabello de Erza. Cerró la puerta con fuerza, se apoyó en ella e intentó recuperar el aliento.

Su aroma floral favorito le dio la bienvenida, y su habitación ofrecía un ambiente calmante y relajante. Y luego sus ojos se posaron en los peluches grises en la parte superior de su cama. Con una mirada de horror, Juvia corrió hacia su cama y se arrodilló.

—Perdona a Juvia, Gray-sama. Juvia no sabe por qué besó a otro hombre —lloró, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas—. Juvia es horrible, Gray-sama... —sollozó, su cabeza se derrumbó sobre su colchón. Ahogando sus palabras, sin querer reconocerlo, Juvia admitió— Pero Juvia no puede olvidar lo bien que se sintió.

Levantó la cabeza y miró al techo, tratando de imaginar la cara de Gray. En cambio, visualizó rasgos infantiles con cabello rosado, errr, color salmón, ojos sesgados que mostraban travesuras, una sonrisa dientona y labios que podrían destrozar la inocencia de una mujer. Juvia llevó un dedo para tocar su labio inferior. La sensación persistió y surgió un ansia por una segunda porción.

Jadeando, Juvia reprendió su estado mental. Se puso de pie, corrió a su cocina para agarrar una bolsa de basura. Con él, arrojó frenéticamente cualquier objeto relacionado con Gray dentro de la bolsa. Entraba y salía del baño hacia la habitación, asegurándose de que todo lo que tuviera la cara de Gray estuviera seguro dentro de la bolsa. Finalmente, se paró frente al retrato enmarcado de su amado. Juntando sus manos, como si rezara a una deidad, Juvia agachó la cabeza.

—Perdóname, Gray-sama. Hasta que se eliminen todos estos pensamientos no deseados y sentimientos de culpa, Juvia no puede mirarte. —Con eso, la peliazul bajó el marco. Metió la bolsa de basura dentro de su armario y luego envolvió el retrato con un paño. Esto lo puso debajo de su cama. Su habitación de repente quedó vacía. El sentimiento de culpa se disipó un poco, ya que los ojos curiosos de los inanimados Gray-samas fueron eliminados.

Lo que quedó fue un recuerdo de hace unos momentos de un chico que de repente se transformó en un hombre.

Hubo un golpeteo en su ventana que llamó su atención. Juvia se volvió y su ventana se abrió. Encaramado en el alféizar de la ventana no era otro que el hombre de cabello color salmón que había impregnado una marca en sus labios. Juvia miraba boquiabierta a Natsu, mientras este tenía un aprensivo brillo en sus ojos.

—Qué... —ella apenas dijo las palabras cuando él la interrumpió.

—T-t-tu sombrero —extendió su mano para mostrarle.

La confusión la nubló. ¿Cómo se las arregló para subir su ventana? ¿Cómo sabía en qué habitación estaba ella?

—¿Podrías habérmelo devuelto en el gremio? —Murmuró Juvia.

Él saltó y aterrizó suavemente sobre su piso alfombrado. Se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza y se encogió de hombros. —Si, lo sé. Pero si lo hiciera... —él se dirigió hacia ella, le tomó la mano y le entregó el sombrero—. No podría hacer esto —terminó su declaración, antes de bajar la cabeza y plantar otro largo beso en sus labios.

Sus mentes les gritaban para que se detuvieran, pero con el ruido sordo dentro de su pecho y el calor que envolvía sus cuerpos, cedieron a sus ansias. Quién sabe cuánto duró el beso. Se separaron uno del otro varias veces para recuperar el aliento, y luego procedieron a devorar los labios del otro una vez más.

Cuando escucharon murmullos sordos desde afuera de la habitación de Juvia, Natsu la soltó bruscamente, se secó los labios y saltó por la ventana. Pero antes de hacerlo, estiró el cuello para mirarla, dejándola con su sonrisa característica.

El latido de su corazón se hizo más fuerte cuando la dejaron reflexionar sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir... ¡otra vez!

* * *

Entonces un _Affair_ no especificado comenzó.

Los dos actuaban normales alrededor de sus compañeros del gremio. Pero, cuando encontraban la oportunidad de estar solos, ya sea en esa zona bastante apartada donde tuvieron su primer beso, o cuando Natsu se coló en su habitación, los dos se encontraban uno sobre el otro.

Sin embargo, esta relación no especificada nunca se intensificó, excepto cuando sus labios se tocaban. Sí, la mano de Natsu acariciaba donde se le permitía. Juvia también acariciaba libremente su cuerpo. Aún así, siempre estaban completamente vestidos. Ninguno de los dos tenía la confianza para llevar nada más lejos. Ninguno de los dos pidió aclarar lo que estaban haciendo. Ninguno de los dos quería enfrentarse a este torbellino romántico, si se pudiera llamar así.

Los deseos carnales siempre fueron difíciles de controlar. Al igual que una olla con tapa con agua hirviendo, el contenido eventualmente se derramaría. Y sucedió un mes después de su primer beso.

Al regresar de una misión en solitario, Juvia llegó al gremio con su brillante sonrisa. Todos los hombres presentes contuvieron el aliento tan pronto como ella pasó. Su atuendo de típico trabajo estaba bastante andrajoso, mostrando más de su lechosa piel blanca de lo que normalmente mostraría. Las mujeres la rodearon preocupadas, verificando si había heridas. El peliazul se rió, dijo que no había cortes físicos, ni heridas. Tuvo la desgracia de luchar contra otra doncella de magia de agua (¡con habilidades más débiles que ella, agregó Juvia!), Pero la pelea le había dejado la ropa bastante desgarrada. ¡Juvia orgullosamente anunció que su rival fue arrestada sin ropa!

Aunque los hombres de Fairy Tail estaban acostumbrados a las mujeres que exponían sus cuerpos, todavía era difícil no mirar a Juvia. Era una mujer con curvas seductoras y piel perfecta que las cubría con una gruesa capa de ropa. No ayudó que los múltiples cortes en la parte del pecho les dieran a los espectadores un vistazo del sostén debajo.

Gray se acercó a la peliazul, le colocó la camisa de vestir de manga corta alrededor de los hombros y le indicó que se la pusiera. Con un sonrojo, la maga de agua lo aceptó con gusto y se lo puso. La camisa le colgaba flojamente, como si llevara un vestido. Eso solo acentuó la sensualidad que la ajena Juvia exudaba.

Esa interacción, que generó gritos y acosos por parte de los miembros del gremio, que fue notada intensamente por un furioso mago de fuego. _¡Cómo se atreve el cretino de hielo a actuar como un caballero cuando ignorarla es lo que hace mejor!_

Juvia se excusó para informar su exitosa misión a Makarov. Mientras se dirigía a la oficina del maestro, Natsu la sorprendió dandole un vistazo hacia su dirección. El fantasma de una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, pero ella rápidamente le quitó la mirada y se alejó. Una vez que terminó el informe, Juvia informó a sus amigos que necesitaba irse a casa para cambiarse. Cuando salió del gremio (afortunadamente las calles estaban vacías en este momento), Juvia fue levantada del suelo por fuertes brazos. Ni siquiera necesitaba mirar para saber quién era su atacante".

—¿N-Natsu-san? —su voz era inquisitiva. La estaba llevando de una manera poco romántica, de hecho, de estilo bastante incivilizado. Natsu la arrastró agarrándola por la cintura y colocándola sobre su costado. Era feo, y Juvia se sintió como un saco transportado con rudeza. Realmente mostró su fuerza insondable mientras mantenía sus piernas fuera del suelo y mantenía su ritmo rápido, sin sudar—. S-si la gente nos ve... —trató de razonar con él, pero él no la escucho.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Juvia viera un paisaje familiar. Ella solo había tomado este camino una vez, pero sabía exactamente a dónde la llevaba. Pero solo para estar segura, ella verificó: —¿Estás llevando a Juvia a tu casa? —Ninguna respuesta—. N-ni siquiera has... —se interrumpió, sin estar segura de si debía expresar su preocupación, pero decidió que debía hacerlo. —Ni siquiera has besado a Juvia con un "hola".

Natsu se rió entre dientes y luego la dejó en el suelo. —¿Me extrañaste tanto, Juv?

Juvia sacudió la cabeza. —En lo absoluto —ella sonrió cuando él hizo un puchero—, solo tus besos.

Los labios agrietados se encontraron con los rosados y suaves. Suave al principio, y luego avanzo a una mayor intensidad. Juvia le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, mientras que Natsu la acunó detrás. —Pon tus piernas a mi alrededor — él le ordenó y ella lo obedecio.

Llegaron a su casa en poco tiempo, sin romper el contacto físico. Si sus labios no estuvieran en los de ella, estaría en su cuello, o en los lóbulos de sus orejas, o en sus mejillas. Una vez que entraron en la casa, él cerró la puerta de una patada. —Happy no volverá a casa esta noche —le susurró roncamente en los oídos.

Las campanas de alarma sonaron en la cabeza de Juvia. Ella podría decir a dónde planeaba ir desde allí. Ella podía notar su creciente deseo. Después de todo, eso era lo que ella estaba sintiendo.

Natsu se apartó de ella, pero no la soltó. Su mirada era profunda y llena de pasión. No podía decir las palabras para pedir permiso, temeroso de que ella lo rechazara. Fue sorprendente cómo le comunicó esto de alguna manera. Ella trajo una mano para acariciar la mejilla de Natsu. Ella cepilló los pocos mechones de cabello que descansaban sobre su frente.

—Lleva a Juvia a tu habitación.

Estaba lista para entregarle una parte de sí misma. El mago de fuego la condujo lentamente, con los ojos fijos el uno en el otro. Entonces, se detuvo. Juvia inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, cuestionando, asumiendo que no quería progresar. En cambio, Natsu rasgó la camisa que Gray le prestó. Produjo fuego en su mano y carbonizó la pobre e inocente prenda. Juvia jadeó y protestó. Con una mirada letal, gruñó. —¡No necesitas eso!

La habitación de Natsu era sorprendentemente mucho más limpia que la sala de estar. Algunas de sus ropas estaban esparcidas, pero no tan desordenadas como el exterior. Su cama no era grande, pero podía albergar a dos personas. Natsu inmediatamente se imaginó a Juvia tumbada sobre su cama. La imagen hizo que su miembro palpitara, suplicando en silencio que sintiera el cálido interior del bluenette.

Juvia, por su parte, nunca entendió realmente lo que era estar literalmente mojado. Ella es agua, y estar empapado de agua o lluvia nunca fue algo. Sin embargo, ahora, su parte inferior del cuerpo estaba empapada. La incomodidad solo podría ser aliviada por el hombre parado frente a ella, estaba segura de eso. Su cuerpo rogaba lujuriosamente unirse con él.

_Al demonio el foreplay._ pensó Natsu. Quería tomarla lo antes posible. Sin embargo, quería que su primera vez fuera al menos lento y mágico. Tiró de la ropa hecha jirones de la maga de agua. Con dedos temblorosos, se afeitó todo lo que la cubría. Ella estaba desnuda delante de él, excepto por la prenda negra que cubría su tesoro más privado. La mirada penetrante de Natsu la puso bastante roja. Sus grandes manos rodeaban su seno redondo y amplio. Sus pulgares movieron sincrónicamente los pezones que sobresalían. Sacó un maullido de sus labios. Natsu la llevaba su estilo de novia, y luego la recostó en su cama. Flotando sobre ella, le dieron una vista completa de sus hermosos rasgos con su cabello extendido sobre el colchón en forma de abanico.

Su mano izquierda acarició su seno derecho, mientras su lengua se deslizaba desde sus labios hasta su cuello, hasta su pezón. No podía tener suficiente de la suavidad debajo de él, así que besó el valle entre sus senos. Su lengua acarició hacia abajo, rodeando su ombligo. Todo este tiempo, Juvia tenía los ojos cerrados, absorbiendo el furioso placer. Cuando sintió que su dedo tiraba de sus calzoncillos de encaje, se puso rígida pero no lo rechazó. Natsu abrió las piernas y besó sus muslos internos. Ella sintió su aliento caliente en su área sensible, y la timidez dominó su lujuria. Casi cierra las piernas, pero Natsu la sujeto con fuerza.

—Déjame probarte, Juvia.

Juvia estiró el cuello para echarle un vistazo. Estaba situada al borde de la cama, así que naturalmente Natsu estaba arrodillada en el suelo. Llevaba una sonrisa erótica en su rostro. Juvia se mordió el labio inferior pero asintió. Sin perder un segundo, Natsu atacó los pliegues delicados. Su aroma era estimulante. Lamió y lamió, los gemidos resonantes de Juvia que servían como música de fondo. Estiró los brazos y extendió la mano para amasar sus montículos. Se derritieron en sus manos. Ella arqueó la espalda al sentir el banquete extremo que él se estaba dando en ella. Por primera vez en su vida, Juvia finalmente pudo comprender la palabra "orgasmo".

Natsu se puso de pie, simplemente observando cómo la peliazul intentaba calmar su respiración. Sus ojos aún estaban cerrados. Se lamió el labio y se limpió el exceso de líquido alrededor de la boca. Se quitó por completo su ropa, ahora combinando con la hermosa desnudez de la diosa. Se subió a la cama y se cernió sobre ella una vez más.

—Eres mi comida favorita, Juvia —dijo con una indirecta grosera.

Juvia lo miró tímidamente bajo sus largas pestañas. —Juvia también quiere probar a Natsu-san".

—La próxima vez —ordenó—. En este momento, quiero sentirme en ti.

Ella asintió y extendió la mano para colocar sus palmas contra su pecho desnudo. Ella acarició sus pectorales, animándola a cumplir sus deseos. Colocándose frente a ella, Natsu la miró con contemplación.

—¿Lento o alucinante? —Juvia estaba confundida. Entonces él se explicó— ¿Cuándo entro en ti? ¿Quieres que lo haga de una vez o que sea gentil?

—Umm, s-sorprende a Juvia —decidió audazmente.

Con eso, sabiendo que su entrada estaba completamente lubricada, Natsu invadió su cámara privada en un rápido movimiento. La maga de agua gritó en voz alta cuando el dolor la atravesó por dentro. El dolor picaba y palpitaba, y ella no pudo controlar las lágrimas.

Con los ojos muy abiertos, Natsu la miró boquiabierto. —Juvia, es tu primera vez... —se detuvo, ahora inseguro de cómo proceder. No sabía si debía retirarse. Le había quitado algo valioso y nunca podrá devolverlo. Se limpió las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos—. ¿Debería pa...? —Fue interrumpido.

—Dale a Juvia unos segundos más y luego podrás moverte, Natsu-san.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y su respiración era irregular. Poco a poco, se hizo más estable. Cuando abrió los ojos, aunque su visión era un poco nebulosa,fue recibida con la cara preocupada de Natsu. Juvia era inocente, pero no ignorante. Ella sabía que el mago de fuego también estaba sufriendo. Necesitaba su liberación, y Juvia estaba dispuesta a dárselo. Estiró el cuello y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Aunque el dolor todavía era agudo, era soportable. Juvia movió sus caderas, una indicación de que estaba lista.

Natsu atacó sus labios cuando comenzó a empujar, gradual y suavemente. El plan original era llevarla a nuevas alturas con perforaciones rápidas y profundas; Ahora habia cambiado. Natsu decidió que, por ser la primera vez de Juvia esta sería tierna e impresionante. Ella era la prioridad; Sus necesidades eran secundarias.

Sus cuerpos se encontraron en un ritmo unificado pronto, sus gemidos y quejidos armonizados. Su tensión apretó su longitud, y el mago de fuego supo que estaba al borde del clímax. Él esperó hasta que sintió su contracción, y un fuerte gemido escapó de sus labios. Natsu la siguió justo después. Su fuerza se evaporó de repente, y se derrumbó sobre ella. No sabía de quién era el corazón que latía fuerte, o tal vez era un dúo de ambos. Se quedó dentro de ella por un rato, pero Juvia no se quejó. De hecho, ella incluso trajo su mano para acariciar su espalda de arriba abajo. Cuando se retiró, una mezcla de sangre y jugo salió de Juvia, y la culpa consumió al asesino de dragones.

Se sentó al borde de la cama, con la cabeza baja. Juvia se sentó y sacó una almohada para cubrir la parte superior de su cuerpo.

—¿Juvia ... no fue buena?

Su cabeza se sacudió para mirarla. La atrajo más cerca de él y lamió sus labios. —Fuiste increíble, pero tomé tu virginidad —dijo esto con remordimiento. Simplemente no quería que ella lamentara lo que probablemente consideraría su mejor experiencia.

—Juvia quería dárselo a Natsu-san —declaró como una cuestión de hecho—. Juvia solo lamenta no poder proporcionarle a Natsu-san —hizo una pausa y tragó saliva—, placer.

Natsu la miró boquiabierto y luego se echó a reír. —¿Estás bromeando? Fue un placer verte en el orgasmo.

Juvia hizo un puchero y luego se pellizcó la mejilla. Ella jugueteó con la almohada. —¿Debería Juvia probar a Natsu-san ahora?

Natsu gimió._ ¿Cómo puede ella simplemente hacer esa pregunta con una cara seria?_ Le encantaría eso, pero sabía que ambos estaban completamente gastados. También era consciente del dolor que ella sentía. Vislumbró las gotas de sangre en sus sábanas. Natsu se levantó y se puso los boxers, confundiendo a Juvia. Tomó una toalla de su armario y se arrastró hacia Juvia cuando llegó a su cama.

—Acuéstate, Juv —ordenó. Aunque insegura, la mago de agua obedeció. Natsu separó las piernas de Juvia y comenzó a limpiar el líquido. Solo mirarla ya lo hacía semiduro, pero le gustaría pensar que esta no sería su última vez. Él la levantó al estilo nupcial, deslizó las mantas y colocó a Juvia en la cama una vez más. Natsu se acostó a su lado, la cubrió con una manta y luego la acercó para abrazarla—. Vamos a dormir por ahora, gotita de lluvia —murmuró con un beso en la frente.

Tocada por su sensibilidad, Juvia acarició su rostro contra su pecho desnudo, inhalando su aroma adictivo. Se sentía dolorida por todas partes, pero estar en sus brazos la hacía sentir segura. Pronto, sus ojos se cerraron y su respiración se estabilizó. Los dos durmieron hasta que salió el sol al día siguiente.

Las noches apasionadas y las citas íntimas se convirtieron en algo habitual. Sin embargo, la relación permaneció sin clasificar.


	7. Chapter 7

**Feeling of Flames por Ladie Fuyuki **

**Traduccion por Linkinm1a1**

* * *

**Siete.**

* * *

_Volviendo al presente..._

El tren llego a la estación de Magnolia al final de la tarde. Un mareado Dragonslayer de pelo color salmón se desplomo en el asiento, apenas notando que había llegado a su destino. Todo su cuerpo estaba envuelto en fatiga; Su magia estaba un poco agotada. El día anterior, Natsu se agotó para terminar el trabajo con Lucy, incluso Lucy tuvo que darse por vencida cuando llegó la medianoche. Sin embargo, Natsu habia insistido y ofrecido continuar con la reconstrucción. Al amanecer, todo el proyecto se había completado, Natsu apenas estaba de pie.

Estaba seguro decir que Lucy estaba sorprendida e impresionada. Sin embargo, lo que la sorprendió fue el hecho de que Natsu se fuera adelante y le confió la recaudación del pago. Afirmo que necesitaba ir a otra ciudad para otra misión especial.

Bastaba decir que Natsu había sobrevivido solo en el tren, quizás la primera vez sin acompañante. Sin embargo, llego a Magnolia bastante tarde.

Era sábado y era el cumpleaños de Juvia.

Él dejo la plataforma con pasos débiles, el nerviosismo surgio a través de su cuerpo. Se estaba desarrollando una fuerte premonición en él, esa sensación cuando criaturas extrañas vuelan dentro de su estómago, royendo sus intestinos. Se preguntaba si la relación entre Juvia y Gray progresó a otra cosa. Le dolía pensar que tal vez ya no esté fuera de su control, especialmente con lo devota que Juvia es con Gray.

Y le dolía que no estuviera ahí para detenerlo.

Le enojaba que no haya reclamado lo que debería haber sido suyo. Si tan solo su aroma persistiera en el de ella...

* * *

_—Uh, Juv, Gajeel podría olerme contigo —comentó mientras le entregaba a la maga de agua una camisa que rara vez usaba. Su ropa estaba hecha jirones, y Dios no lo permita, que él dejara a la chica caminar expuesta por las calles de Magnolia._

_Su preocupación no solo provenía de que ella usara su ropa. Pasaron la noche en contacto piel con piel, su sudor mezclado con el de ella. Los Dragonslayers tienen sentidos intensificados y pueden distinguir fácilmente el aroma natural de una persona. Si esta persona se uniera con otra, su aroma natural se vería alterado. Natsu no pensó en este concepto antes de ceder a su lujuria._

_Juvia se mordió el labio, y luego le pellizcó la mejilla, haciendo que el chico frunciera el ceño. —No tienes que preocuparte por eso, Natsu-san. El aroma de un mago de agua no puede ser alterado o transformado, a menos que la composición del cuerpo haya sido alterada.— Juvia continuó su explicación sobre su maquillaje elemental. Al igual que el agua dulce, el aroma de Juvia se mantendría igual sin importar qué, o con quién se uniera. Claro, el perfume puede darle temporalmente una fragancia diferente, pero en el momento en que se lave con agua, se eliminará fácilmente._

_—Lo que significa ... ¿mi aroma nunca estará en ti?_

_Juvia asintió, tranquilizándolo. — Si Gajeel-kun llega por aquí en cualquier momento, por ejemplo, seguro que te olerá sobre mí. Pero una vez que Juvia se bañe, tu aroma se lavará por completo._

_Natsu tarareó en respuesta, sin saber si le gustó lo que escuchó. Frunció el ceño cuando Juvia agregó antes de levantarse de la cama._

_—¡Además, el aroma de Juvia nunca estará en Natsu-san!_

Y eso es lo que frustraba aún más a Natsu. No poder dejar una marca de beso en su piel, ya que se curaba en cuestión de días. Además, Juvia está cubierta como siempre. Ni siquiera puede dejar su aroma en ella. ¿De qué otra manera puede estacar su reclamo? Natsu movió nerviosamente sus dedos en su bolsillo, asegurándose de que la pequeña caja todavía esté bien guardada allí.

Habia tomado una decisión firme. Él quería que Juvia sea únicamente suya. La única pregunta es si Juvia también quería eso.

* * *

Un sueño hecho realidad... Así es como debería ser esta cita. En apenas una hora, Juvia tenía previsto reunirse con el hombre que atormentó su imaginación y sus delirios, desde el día en que apareció el cielo azul en su vida.

En una hora más o menos, Juvia se sentará frente al chico de sus sueños con el cabello despeinado, el comportamiento perezoso y su sonrisa característica.

Juvia saco su colección de recuerdos de Gray-sama guardados en su armario. Ella había recolectado (y creado) tales artículos para demostrar su devoción por el mago de hielo. Pasaron los días, sin tener exactamente una idea concreta de sus sentimientos por ella, estos objetos de colección simplemente se han convertido en simples decoraciones en su habitación de dormitorio bastante sencilla. Se ha olvidado de ellos durante los últimos meses, ya que su tiempo se había llenado con algo, con alguien más.

Juvia procedió a tomar el enorme retrato debajo de su cama. Ella desenvolvió la tela y miro la foto. Ella comienzo a preguntarse si su amor ha sido sincero. ¿Ella todavía lo ama?

Ella suspira en voz alta. —Tengo una confesión que hacer, Gray-sama, —dijo con voz solemne. Beso sus dos dedos y los acerca a los labios de Gray. Ahora está lista para enfrentar al hombre que capturó su corazón desde hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

—¡Hola Natsu! —el Exceed azul saludo a su mejor amigo felizmente. El mago de fuego estalla abriendo las puertas del gremio, su cabeza se movio en todas direcciones como si buscara a alguien—. ¿Estás buscando a Lucy?

—Lu-chan se fue a casa después de la fiesta. Es una lástima que te lo hayas perdido, —interrumpió Levy cuando paso.

El chico de cabello rosado los ignoro pero continúo escaneando el área a su alrededor. Los miembros del gremio estaban haciendo la limpieza.

—Fue la fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños de Juvia-chan, —Happy le notifico. Se froto la barriga y anuncio— Todavía queda algo de pescado si quieres, Natsu.

—¿Donde está ella? —pregunta alegremente.

Feliz, pensando que Natsu se refería a cierto mago celestial, respondió: —Ya se fue a su casa. Estaba bastante molesta de que aún no estuvieras aquí.

—Carajo —maldijo Natsu. Sin decirle nada a Happy o Levy, se fue enfadado.

—Supongo que Natsu está en camino de seguir a Lucy. Estaba muy enojada. Natsu la dejó en el lugar de su misión, —Le explico Happy a Levy.

—Ah, no es de extrañar que Lu-chan estuviera un poco irritada una vez que llegó, —reflexiono Levy—. De todos modos, Juvia estaba realmente sorprendida hoy, ¿no?

—¡Aye! Y ahora está en una cita con Gray. Eso es un sueño hecho realidad para ella, seguramente.

* * *

Natsu llego a Fairy Hills en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La distancia desde el edificio del gremio hasta el dormitorio era una corta caminata, menos de treinta minutos. Pero, por supuesto, Natsu corrió tan pronto como salió del gremio. Lo último que quiere es que Juvia piense que olvidó su cumpleaños. Bueno, técnicamente lo hizo, pero él estaba aquí para rectificar la situación.

Se quedo mirando las imponentes puertas del dormitorio. Él recordó no haber visto a Erza en el gremio, por lo que era seguro asumir que el matona de Titania deambulaba por el castillo prohibido de las hadas. No es como si importara. El Dragonslayer de fuego sabía cómo moverse por la zona para colarse en la habitación de Juvia. Raramente visitaba a Juvia en los dormitorios, y solo había pasado dos o tres noches en su casa.

Su lugar de encuentro favorito era su casa. Y había ideado todas las formas posibles de engañar a Happy para que vaya a la casa de Lucy.

Ahora que lo pensaba, reflexiono Natsu, él y Juvia habían escondido perfectamente sus relaciones de sus compañeros miembros del gremio. Si Natsu se salía con la suya, y cómo esperaba que Juvia esté dispuesta, el anunciará a sus camaradas y amigos sobre su relación. Simplemente siente que es lo correcto. No le avergüenza decirles a todos que está con Juvia. Pero... ¿y si ella lo está? ¿Qué pasaría si Juvia no quiere que nadie sepa que él está con ella?

Diablos, ¿y si ella no siente lo mismo que él?

Natsu sacudió estos pensamientos. Solo habían una forma de averiguarlo. Entonces, el mago de pelo color salmón se acerco sigilosamente a la esquina del dormitorio. El sol está a punto de ocultarse, por lo tanto, todo el cielo está bañado en colores rojo anaranjado mezclados con algo de púrpura y azul. Hubiera sido mejor si está haciendo esto en la oscuridad, pero no tenía sentido esperar.

En silencio, como un ninja entrenado que se dirigía a una operación crucial, Natsu escalo la pared como un experto. Él sabía que Juvia dejo sus ventanas abiertas como él pidió. Cuando tiraba, la ventana se abría fácilmente. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, emocionado de ver a la diosa de cabello azul.

Tan pronto como entro, se da cuenta de que toda la habitación está envuelta en silencio. La habitación se veía exactamente igual que la última vez que la visitó. Él recordó haber actuado un poco insensible hacia ella, y solo podía esperar que ella no estuviera enojara con él.

—¿Juvia? —él susurro su nombre, esperando que sea suficiente para que ella lo escuche. Camino hacia la puerta del baño, se presiono la oreja y escucho si hubiera algún sonido de agua corriendo. No, Nada ahí. Solo un movimiento de sus ojos alrededor de la habitación fue suficiente para concluir que la mago de agua no estaba en su habitación.

Sin embargo, algo llamo su atención. Seres extraños descansando cómodamente sobre su cama. Mientras la visión de Natsu se reenfoco y formo lo que parecían peluches, una sensación de furia recorrió su cuerpo.

Enfado. Molestia. Dolor.

Sobre la cama de Juvia, un lugar donde había compartido momentos íntimos con ella, una colección de muñecas de aspecto gris (¡de diferentes tamaños!) Yacen de manera organizada. Y para agregar insulto a la lesión, un enorme retrato de Gray estaba inclinado a un lado de la cama.

Natsu sintió náuseas. Esto era suficiente para que se dé cuenta y comprenda completamente la total devoción de Juvia hacia Gray. Lo que siente hacia el imbécil de hielo no era solo atracción o admiración.

—Ella lo ama, —murmuro entre dientes, sus puños apretados temblando—. Ella está obsesionada con él, —agrego en voz alta—. Ella quiere al imbécil de hielo y no al cerebro de llamas.

Su mano derecha siente el bulto de la pequeña caja dentro de su bolsillo. Lo aprieta, sabiendo que el regalo se había vuelto inútil. Con un semblante abatido, él salió de la habitación de Juvia a través de su ventana, sabiendo que nunca más volverá a ser un visitante en ese lugar.

* * *

El oscuro cielo índigo estaba lleno de relucientes brillos. La luz de la luna llena servía como luminaria. Dos figuras caminaban en un incómodo silencio. El más alto tenía sus manos metidas dentro de los bolsillos de su gabardina blanca. La figura más baja y delgada caminaba con las manos cruzadas delante de ella. Una distancia considerable los separaba. Un espectador no pensaría que estos dos acaban de completar una cita para cenar.

Una brisa nocturna paso entre ellos, besando fríamente la piel expuesta de la doncella de cabello azul. Juvia abrazo su abrigo con fuerza alrededor de ella, deseando acelerar su paso para entrar en las comodidades de su cálido dormitorio.

—¿Tienes frió?

Ella dirigio sus ojos hacia el preguntador, sacudio la cabeza y le ofrecio una sonrisa como garantía. Si alguien le hubiera dicho, digamos como hace cinco meses, que Gray la acompañaría a su casa después de una cena, probablemente la enterrarían a cinco pies bajo tierra. Ella habría muerto de un ataque al corazón por la emoción y la alegría. Menos mal que nadie a su alrededor tenía el don de la previsión.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho hace cinco meses que no se sentiría exactamente eufórica durante una cita con Gray, habría abofeteado a esa persona con todas sus fuerzas.

Cuando vio las puertas que conducían al interior de Fairy Hills, Juvia no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada. Se enfrento a Gray y evoco su sonrisa más brillante.

—Gracias, Gray-sama. Incluso después de que Juvia le dijo cómo se siente, aún así procedio a cenar con Juvia. Gracias.

Gray miro hacia otro lado, incapaz de mirarla a los ojos. —Es mi regalo de cumpleaños para ti. No sabía qué comprarte, pero Erza y Mira me dijeron que te encantaría visitar ese nuevo restaurante. Espero que te haya gustado.

—Oh, Juvia ciertamente lo hizo. Su menú de postres era asombroso. Juvia espera que todos nosotros de Fairy Tail podamos ir a comer allí juntos.

Gray asintió levemente de acuerdo. —Bueno, feliz cumpleaños de nuevo.

—Gracias de nuevo, Gray-sama. Juvia espera que tengas una buena noche también. —La peliazul se despidió, abrió las puertas y entro.

—Juvia, —Gray la llamo cuando estaba a punto de cerrar las puertas—. Yo... —Su voz se desvaneció no estaba seguro de cómo expresar adecuadamente sus pensamientos.

—¿Sí, Gray-sama?

—No me voy a rendir.

Juvia parpadeo ante su declaración. Ella estaba confundida, aunque tenía una idea de lo que él estaba tratando de decir. —Gray-sama, Juvia piensa que… —fue interrumpida por el tono firme de Gray.

—No lo entiendes. Me siento de la misma manera que tú te sentiste antes. Así que esta vez, seré yo el que te persiga.

Juvia negó con la cabeza. —Por favor no lo hagas, Gray-sama. Si crees que Juvia va a ser fría o te ignorará, eso no va a suceder. Juvia seguirá siendo la misma. Los sentimientos de Juvia son... diferentes ahora.

—Es por eso que esta vez, yo voy a hacerte ver que los dos podemos funcionar, —insistió Gray, comenzando a sentir un poco de frustración—. Entra. Ya es tarde. No quiero que te enfermes en tu cumpleaños. —Con eso, el se da vuelta y se aleja antes de que ella pueda protestar.

Juvia permaneció inmóvil, mirando la figura desaparecida de Gray. Antes de su cita con Gray, ella decidió aclarar sus sentimientos por el mago de hielo, ¿o deberían ser sus desvanecidos sentimientos? Su aventura con Natsu nublo su mente, y todavía no tenía idea del estado de su 'aventura'. Lamentablemente, ella tampoco tenía idea de las emociones de Natsu con respecto a ella.

* * *

_Tomó seis golpes antes de que Gray finalmente abriera la puerta. Estaba sin camisa, pero una camisa de polo colgaba de su hombro._

_—¿Juvia? Se suponía que debía recogerte en Fairy Hills, —la confusión nubló su rostro cuando abrió la puerta para ella—. Entra, sin embargo._

_Juvia se disculpó por la visita inesperada, pero explicó que necesitaba decirle algo importante. Era tan importante, explicó, que su cena debería cancelarse. Gray la dejó hablar sin interrupción._

_—La verdad es que Gray-sama, Juvia te mintió. —Cuando Gray no respondió, la peliazul continuó— Juvia sigue diciendo que amaba a Gray-sama, cuando en realidad ya no lo hace. Al menos ya no. No malinterprete a Juvia. Los sentimientos de Juvia por ti antes eran genuinos. Pero ahora, Juvia se dio cuenta de que es solo un profundo amor por un amigo. —Descubrió que mirar sus manos colocadas en su regazo era más fácil—. Amor por un salvador, —agregó—. Gray-sama salvó a Juvia de su sombría lluvia. Juvia lo confundió con algo romántico. Pero ahora Juvia sabe... —Juvia hizo una pausa, mirando a través de su flequillo para comprobar su expresión. El Permanecía impasible._

_—Entonces, Gray-sama no debería verse obligado a llevar a Juvia a cenar. —Nuevamente, Gray permaneció congelado donde estaba parado. Juvia sonrió y agitó la mano—. Gracias por dejar que Juvia entre a tu casa. Esta es la primera vez que Juvia está aquí. Adiós, Gray-sama, —le dijo una despedida apresurada. Cuando estaba a punto de dirigirse hacia la puerta, Gray la agarró por la muñeca, su agarre aún era gentil._

_—Dame cinco minutos y terminaré de ponerme la ropa, —le dijo. Cuando Juvia le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva, Gray explicó— Esta cena es mi regalo de cumpleaños para ti._

* * *

La aprensión se acumulaba lentamente dentro de Juvia, a medida que llegaba a unas pocas cuadras del edificio del gremio. Podía imaginarse a las chicas, específicamente, Mirajane, Cana, Erza, Levy, Evergreen y Lucy, que la interrogarian sobre la cena de la noche anterior con Gray. No solo eso, ¿cómo debería enfrentar a Gray ahora?

Juvia recordó la incómoda atmósfera durante toda la comida. Ella había sentido que Gray se obligó a ser hablador, muy diferente a él. Sin mencionar que las palabras de Gray la hicieron reflexionar sobre qué es exactamente lo que él pretende hacer, especialmente sobre la parte de "perseguir".

La mayor parte de su noche de insomnio, sin embargo, la paso pensando en cierto Dragonslayer de fuego. Frunciendo el ceño, Juvia no podia aceptar que él se haya perdido su cumpleaños, especialmente cuando Lucy logró llegar a su fiesta sorpresa. Cuando Juvia preguntó por casualidad sobre el mago de fuego desaparecido, la mago celestial se enfureció ante la mera mención de su nombre. Aparentemente, ese 'estúpido aliento de fuego llamado Natsu' tenía otra misión que atender. Mirajane se burló de la doncella rubia de que estaba actuando como una novia malcriada, luego de que esta se quejara de que Natsu la había dejado sola. Juvia ocultó su desilusión con entusiasmo.

Ella aprecio mucho lo que sus compañeros y amigos del gremio hicieron por ella. Así que por un momento durante la fiesta, los pensamientos sobre Natsu fueron empujados al fondo de su mente.

Pero ahora que se dirigía al gremio, con una gran posibilidad de que el Dragonslayer esté allí, Juvia no podía evitar sentirse emocionada, irritada, nerviosa y abatida. Sí, ella era una bolsa llena de emociones encontradas.

¡Y luego las enormes puertas del gremio aparecieron frente a ella en todo su esplendor!

Juvia respiro hondo y profundo como si fuera a dar un gran salto. Ella coloco sus manos en las manijas de las puertas, los fuertes latidos de su corazón sirvieron como efectos de sonido.

—¿Puedes moverte? —una voz demasiado familiar rompió su concentración.

La maga de agua se giro para enfrentar al chico que no quería ver, y al mismo tiempo anhelaba mirar. —Nats- —ella fue interrumpida antes de que incluso terminara su nombre.

—Te agradecería si abrieras la puerta o te hicieras a un lado para dejar que otros entren —le dijo con frialdad, la clara exasperación escrita en su rostro.

La maga de agua parpadeo desconcertada, preguntándose si su imaginación estaba en juego nuevamente. Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la boca para decir algo, la maga rubia aparece detrás de Natsu. Ella juguetonamente golpea al mago de fuego en su espalda, regañándolo.

—No seas tan mala con Juvia. Ya te perdiste su cumpleaños —Lucy reprendió al mago de pelo color salmón. Se volvió hacia Juvia, ofreciéndole un saludo brillante—. ¿Cómo está la cumpleañera? Apuesto a que te divertiste mucho _anoche_, —Lucy levanto las cejas continuamente, haciendo hincapié en la parte de "anoche". Juvia no dejo pasar la implicación detrás de esto.

—Buenos días, Lucy-chan, —le responde en voz baja—, Tú también, Natsu-san.

Murmura bruscamente: —¿Qué hay de bueno en la mañana? Alguien me mantuvo despierto toda la noche con sus ronquidos.

—¡Oh, cállate! —Lucy lo golpeo en el brazo—. Tú fuiste el que se metió en mi casa. No tienes derecho a quejarte. Además, quién te dijo que durmieras en mi cama. Ahora todos Dragonslayers pueden olerte sobre mí, y tendrán la idea equivocada.

Juvia miro este intercambio entre los dos con los puños cerrados. Natsu ignoro el disgusto de Lucy, empuja las puertas del gremio y se aleja de Juvia sin mirar. Lucy tira de Juvia por el brazo, riendo como si le hicieran cosquillas.

—No puedo esperar a escuchar lo que pasó anoche. No te saltes un solo detalle, —dice la rubia mientras conduce a Juvia hacia la barra del bar donde Mira espera. Tan pronto como la doncella de cabello blanco vio a las dos magas, ella les saludo con fuerza, haciéndoles señas para que caminen más rápido—. ¡La estrella del día está aquí! —Lucy anuncio, y de inmediato Cana, Erza y Levy se dirigen hacia donde está Mira.

Juvia, por su parte, dejo que Lucy la arrastre. Sus ojos siguen a Natsu, quien ya encontró un asiento junto a un Happy que masticaba pescado. La maga de agua escucha a Happy preguntando cuándo Natsu regresó, ya que no pasó la noche en su casa. Esa información simplemente solidifico el hecho de que pasó la noche en casa de Lucy.

Tan pronto como el trasero de Juvia se coloco en un taburete de bar, todas las chicas la rodearon preguntando por la cita. Juvia se pone su máscara habitual: sonreía tímidamente con un toque de alegría en sus palabras. Todo lo que quería era no divulgar lo que le había dicho a Gray, y viceversa. Juvia solo necesita un plan donde pueda mostrar sutilmente su decreciente atracción hacia Gray sin despertar sospechas.

—Oh, fue como una reunión ordinaria entre dos amigos —respondió cuando Mira le preguntó a Gray cómo era en una cita.

Cana resopla antes de tomar su cerveza. —Sí, claro. Como si vieras a Gray como un amigo. Apuesto a que lo comiste con los ojos durante toda la comida.

—Juvia no hizo eso. Juvia es una señorita remilgada y decente —insistió.

—Estoy de acuerdo, —Erza asintió con la cabeza con firmeza—. Juvia no es del tipo que desnuda a Gray usando sus ojos.

—Ella no necesita hacerlo. Gray lo hace solo —bromeo Lucy, ganándose la risa de todos, excepto de Juvia.

—Pero apuesto a que a Juvia le gustaría ser la que desnude a Gray— Cana le golpeo a Juvia en su pecho, haciendo que la maga de agua se cubra su pecho con los brazos cruzados. La maga no tan borracho se río a carcajadas.

—Mientras te hayas divertido con Gray, eso es todo lo que importa —interrumpio Mirajane, pero el brillo soñador en sus ojos es evidente—. "Pronto, tendremos pequeños Juvias y mini Grays corriendo por el gremio.

—Juvia cree que la imaginación de Mira-san es más poderosa —comenta la maga de agua, hinchando sus mejillas. No le gustaba la dirección de la conversación, especialmente cuando hay un cierto mago de fuego con buenos sentidos auditivos. Robando un vistazo, Juvia comprueba si Natsu está algo afectado. Le duele ver que no le molesta en absoluto la discusión en voz alta de su cita con Gray. De hecho, parece que a Natsu no le importara nada.

Erza reflexiona en voz alta cómo sería la combinación de los poderes de Juvia y Gray. Ella agrega que un mini Gray se vería bien usando habilidades de agua, mientras que una pequeña Juvia jugara con hielo. Lucy y Mira se sumergen completamente en el tema, discutiendo sobre los supuestos atributos físicos que produciría la descendencia de Gray-Juvia. Cana, de vez en cuando, insinúa algo inapropiado. Juvia las ha desconectado, su atención ya estaba en otra parte.

Todo este tiempo, una participante en esta discusión permanecia en silencio. Ella observaba a Juvia con ojos curiosos; la única que nota la energía de la mago de agua o la falta de ella. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que Juvia no está emocionada cuando el tema involucra a Gray? La última vez es probablemente... ¡nunca!

—Ju-chan, ¿todo bien? —Levy le sonrío con preocupación. Las otras chicas estaban demasiado absortas con su delirante charla que no escucharon la pregunta de la pequeña.

Juvia le mostro a Levy la sonrisa más alegre que sus labios pueden crear. Lo último que quería era preocupar a su amiga. —Juvia está bien, como siempre, Levy-chan. Juvia cree que Levy debería llevar a Gajeel-kun a cenar en su cumpleaños, que sera muy pronto. —Su sugerencia hace que Levy se sonroje, y esta se distrae. Levy se tambalea a través de sus protestas. Para ocultar su vergüenza, y se une a la conversación con las otras chicas.

—¿Pero a dónde vas? ¡Ni siquiera has almorzado todavía! —La voz de Happy hace eco dentro del gremio. Nadie se da vuelta para mirar excepto Juvia. Ella mira como Natsu se levanta de su asiento y se dirige directamente a las puertas del gremio.

Las chicas están demasiado consumidas imaginando una boda de invierno para Juvia y Gray. Entonces, cuando la maga de agua salta de su silla y les dice adiós, estas también responden con el mismo gesto. Tan pronto como salió de las puertas del gremio, ella escaneo toda el área, con la esperanza de captar un vistazo de cabello rosado… err, color salmón.

Cuando le falla su vista y no podía confiar en su nariz, Juvia supone que él podría ir a ese parque cerca del gremio. Y Si no, ella intentara en su casa.

—¿Juvia?

La maga de agua se gira y saluda a Gray. —Buenos días, Gray-sama. Adiós —Le saluda, sin pretender ser demasiado brusca.

—No estás huyendo de mí, ¿verdad?

Ella lo enfrenta una vez más para negar su suposición. —Por supuesto que no. Juvia solo necesita apresurarse para ir a algún lado. —razona.

—¿Te sientes abrumada por lo que dije anoche? —pregunta, haciendo que ella deje de marchar.

—Por supuesto que no. Juvia no cree que sea una carga, —le dice, sin comprender exactamente su propia respuesta—, Juvia solo necesita irse ahora o perderá su rastro.

—¿Su? ¿Quién es "su"?

—Umm... Gajeel-kun. Juvia necesita seguir a Gajeel-kun para hablar sobre nuestra misión cancelada hoy. Lo siento Gray-sama. Juvia hablará contigo más tarde —con eso, ella se da la vuelta y comienza a correr.

Gray frunció el ceño ante la actitud alterada de Juvia hacia él. Él estaba confundido de que cuando el finalmente puede tratar de corresponder, ella es la que se retracta. Se pregunta si a ella solo le gusta perseguir, en lugar de ser perseguida. Este concepto solo lo hacía más desafiante para el mago de hielo.

Entro en el gremio, plenamente consciente del aluvión de preguntas que le serian lanzadas. Pero, sentado en una de las mesas, la imponente figura del Dragonslayer de hierro se encuentra con su mirada. Entonces, ¿por qué demonios estaba corriendo Juvia?

* * *

—Juvia tenía razón: te encontraría aquí, Natsu-san, —la voz emocionada de la maga de agua rechina en los tímpanos de Natsu. Él no va a girar su cabeza para mirarla. No, no estaba feliz de escuchar su voz. Él no quería verla.

Sin embargo, aquí está ella, parada detrás de él, con una sonrisa forzada en su rostro. Podía sentir su frialdad, y le recordó la última vez que estuvieron juntos. De él saliendo apurado. De sus palabras siendo bastante cortantes. De él no girando para mirarla con su sonrisa habitual. De él solo dándole el hombro frío.

Aún así, Juvia deja que la emoción llene todo su cuerpo. Ella está ansiosa por contarle el desarrollo dentro de su corazón. ¿él estará feliz?

Pero antes de que Juvia pudiera expresar su alegría, Natsu se levanta de su posición en cuclillas en el suelo. Este era el lugar exacto donde compartió su primer beso con la peliazul.

—Genial, ¿también me estás acosando? —A propósito, levanto la voz para darle este comentario mordaz. Natsu no, —Dios lo ayude—, se volverá hacia ella después de que él lanzó esas palabras. Entonces, su espalda permaneció frente a ella. El pequeño estanque brillaba por los rayos del sol. No hay rastro de cielos grises. _Ella no está herida con lo que dije,_ él reflexiono.

Juvia se ríe nerviosamente, sin saber cómo entender su comentario. —Bueno, Juvia pensó que este lugar también es muy memorable para Natsu-san —razono.

—Sí, sí... —él ignoro el evento implícito en ese mismo lugar. Se sacudió el cerebro para otra réplica sarcástica—. Algo que debería ser olvidado —eso fue lo que se le ocurrió.

Sí, eso lo logro. La sonrisa de Juvia se desvaneció instantáneamente. Ella se puso rígida al escuchar sus palabras. Ella parpadeo, inhalando profundamente y luego suspiro en derrota. Ella sacudió la cabeza. —Oh, Natsu-san quiere olvidarse de comer los labios de pan de Gray-sama —se río pero, por supuesto, faltaba el humor en su frase.

—No, fueron los labios de otra persona los que no debería haber probado.

_¿Por qué el cielo sigue siendo azul?_ Natsu se cuestiona internamente. Realmente esperaba la lluvia sombría. Se decía a sí mismo, antes de que ella aparezca, que si comienza a llover cuando la lastimo, debía significar que le gustaba. De hecho, el sol brillaba aún más brillante.

—¿Natsu-san se arrepiente de haber besado a Juvia?

_Por supuesto que no, pero necesito saber si te gusto._ ¡Por supuesto que no lo iba a expresar eso en voz alta! Él murmuro una respuesta, —Es como besar a otras chicas.

—Entonces hay un sentimiento de arrepentimiento, ¿no?

_Maldita sea._ maldice por dentro porque su cuerpo gira involuntariamente para mirarla. Y luego ve que la cara de Juvia no muestra ningún rastro de tristeza. Le enoja que sus palabras hirientes no la estén afectando.

Él le muestra a Juvia su característica sonrisa dientona. —Eres una compañera de buenas prácticas. Digo que no es tan bueno como otras chicas que he besado antes.

—¿Como Lucy-chan?

Natsu controlo su expresión facial. La idea de besar a una amiga cercana como Lucy es bastante desagradable. Es como besar a tu hermana. Se estremeció ante la idea. —No la he besado. ¿Sugieres que debería?

Sin que él lo supiera, Juvia estaba muy orgullosa de sí misma por mantener intactas sus emociones. Quizás la idea de no causar la lluvia disminuyo la tristeza que sentia. Por lo tanto, no estaba lloviendo. Ah, el poder de la eliminación.

—Tal vez Natsu-san debería. Después de todo, estás tan acostumbrado a dormir a su lado. ¿Por qué no llevar las cosas un poco más lejos también?

—Buen consejo, Juv. Lo intentaré uno de estos días. —Levanto una mano como señal de despedida. Natsu no estaba seguro si podía seguir jugando al idiota y al tonto. Él paso a su lado, oliendo su aroma fresco y natural. Si ella ha estado acurrucada con el cretino de hielo, o cualquier otro hombre, él ni siquiera lo sabría. Ella también estaba demasiado cubierta para que él verifique cualquier marca de besos.

Cuando está a una buena distancia de ella, escucha que Juvia dice en voz bastante alta:

—Gracias por mostrarle intimidad a Juvia. ¡Quizás Juvia le dará un buen uso cuando encuentre una mejor pareja!

Si el Dragonslayer de fuego pudiera conjurar una lluvia de fuego, ese sería el detonante. Si pudiera causar un fuego sombrío, ese sería el activador. Si pudiera sumergir toda la ciudad en un mar de infierno, ese sería el catalizador.

Y sin embargo, aun no estaba lloviendo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Feeling of Flames por Ladie Fuyuki**

**Traduccion por Linkinm1a1**

* * *

**Ocho.**

* * *

—Entonces... ¿vas a decirme qué te ha estado molestando últimamente?

La pregunta saco a Natsu de sus pensamientos. Él miro a la maga celestial caminando a su lado, con una expresión curiosa jugando en su rostro. Su mente ha estado repitiendo una escena particular de hace dos semanas. —No sé de qué estás hablando —respondió con aire de suficiencia.

Lucy tarareo burlonamente, no convencida. —Sabes de lo que estoy hablando. Esta es nuestra sexta misión en dos semanas. Siempre eliges las fáciles y no llevas a los demás con nosotros. ¿Qué pasa con eso?

—Necesitamos ganar dinero para comprar más pescado —Happy, que estaba encaramado sobre la cabeza de Natsu, proporciono la respuesta.

—No —Lucy niego con la cabeza en señal de protesta—. Parece que Natsu solo quiere evitar estar en Magnolia.

_¡Justo en el blanco!_

—Deja de estar en mi caso, ¿quieres? Ni siquiera sé por qué te quejas. Trabajo fácil con mayor paga. ¿No es eso lo que siempre quieres?

—Hmm ... Si bien eso es cierto, se siente como si te estuvieras asegurando que vayamos a trabajos donde Gray y los demás no sean necesarios —sonrío Lucy.

Natsu ignoro su comentario y camino delante de ella. Actualmente, los dos magos y el Exceed azul estaban en un pequeño pueblo al este de Magnolia, que estaba a dos estaciones de distancia. La misión en sí era simple, al menos en papel. La solicitud establecia específicamente que aparezcan dos magos de Fairy Tail durante unas horas. Se recompensará una cantidad significativa de jewells. Sin hacer preguntas, Natsu arrancó el cartel del pizarrón y le dijo a Lucy que lo siga.

—Me pregunto por qué el cliente solo quiere magos de Fairy Tail —Happy cambio la dirección de la conversación, para deleite de Natsu.

—Suena un poco extraño, —reflexiono Lucy—. Realmente espero que no sea algo peculiar o peligroso.

—Como siempre, eres demasiado cobarde para hacer algo con una pinta de peligro —se burlo el mago de fuego, sin importarle si iba a molestar a la maga rubia.

Lucy simplemente lo ignoro, sabiendo muy bien que últimamente el chico de cabello rosado siempre estaba nervioso. La mayoría de sus compañeros de gremio también habían notado que Natsu estaba inusualmente malhumorado. Quizás la actitud más extraña que ha estado mostrando es ni siquiera quiera meterse en una pelea con Gray.

En cambio, Lucy continúo su discusión sobre la misión con el exceed azul. Una vez que llegaron al corazón de la ciudad, siguiendo las instrucciones proporcionadas en el cartel de la misión, los tres magos llegaron a la dirección en muy poco tiempo. Una pintoresca casa de una planta estaba erguida frente a ellos. Los lados de la casa estaban llenos de flores y plantas a base de hierbas. Una cerca blanca rodeaba toda la estructura. Dentro de la cerca se encontraba una mujer mayor, su cabello gris sujeto en un moño apretado. Ella les sonrío cuando les abrió la puerta.

—¿Los Magos de Fairy Tail, supongo?

La saludaron y comenzaron a presentarse. La anciana abrió la puerta y los condujo al interior de la casa. Los tres se sentaron en el sofá de la pequeña sala de estar, y la anciana les sirvió galletas y té.

—Por favor llámame Mizue. Mi pedido es bastante extraño, pero debe hacerse por mi amado Kaji.

Mizue procedio a contarles a los tres magos los detalles completos de la misión. Dentro de la habitación está su esposo enfermo. Las lágrimas comienzan a brotar en sus ojos cuando ella les dice que él estaba en su lecho de muerte.

—Kaji y yo hemos estado casados por sesenta y dos años. Yo tenía dieciocho años; él tenía diecinueve. Nunca tuvimos hijos, pero estábamos muy felices. El deseo de mi querido esposo desde que era un niño era ser un mago. Lamentablemente, la fuente mágica dentro de su sistema nunca se materializó. Dijo que si alguna vez se convertía en un mago, haría todo lo posible para convertirse en miembro de Fairy Tail. Kaji siempre seguía las noticias sobre Fairy Tail. Estuvo especialmente desconsolado cuando su gremio perdió su prominencia por unos siete años.

Mizue continúo reflexionando sobre su vida con Kaji. Habían vivido su vida con el pequeño salario de Kaji por ser vendedor. Como no tenían hijos, la pareja a menudo ayudaba en el orfanato, pero nunca consideró adoptar.

Una cosa es segura para los tres magos: el amor entre Mizue y Kaji era sincero, profundo y eterno.

—Sé que mi solicitud es bastante superficial, pero me gustaría que los magos de Fairy Tail le muestren algunos trucos de magia. Lo suficiente como para apaciguar su corazón como un fanático de su gremio desde hace mucho tiempo.

La anciana Mizue se limpia las lágrimas de los ojos con un pañuelo. —No sé cuánto tiempo se quedará mi esposo conmigo, pero quiero grabar para siempre su sonrisa en mi memoria.

Tanto Lucy como Happy lloraron por las palabras de Mizue. Natsu seguia estando estoico, pero el nudo en su garganta era una gran señal de que el chico estaba muy afectado.

—Puede contar con nosotros, señora, —le dijo con convicción y respeto absoluto. Una foto enmarcada atrapo su atención por la esquina de sus ojos. La fotografía estaba un poco desvaída, lo que indicaba su antigüedad. Se levanto de su asiento para acercarse a la imagen. Una pareja vestida con atuendo de boda sonríe alegremente, su felicidad claramente capturada. Pero lo que llamó la atención de Natsu es el color del cabello del esposo y la esposa. —¿Asumo que son usted y su esposo? —él pregunto.

Mizue asiente. —Sí. Es el día de nuestra boda. A los dos siempre nos molestan por tener un cabello tan contrastante. Kaji se destacó con su cabello azul profundo, mientras que mis rizos eran del rosa más brillante. Por supuesto, años después, el mío se había desvanecido en gris mientras que el querido Kaji perdió la mayoría de sus hebras azules —se río ante la memoria.

Happy se río mientras se paraba al lado de Natsu para mirar la fotografía. —son casi como tú y Juvia-chan, solo opuestos en el color del cabello —Comento perplejo.

Natsu se puso rígido al escuchar la declaración de Happy. Miro a Happy por el rabillo del ojo, pero parece que el gato solo lo dijo como un comentario pasajero. En cambio, el mago de fuego se volvio hacia Mizue.

—Creo que es hora de que le demos felicidad a su esposo, señora, —le dijo con una sonrisa dientona. Esta era una misión que Natsu va a completar de todo corazón.

* * *

—Juvia está muy agradecida de que la hayas traído contigo y con Pantherlily.

Por décima vez ese día, diablos, Gajeel realmente perdió la cuenta, Juvia expreso su gratitud hacia su mejor amigo. Gajeel puso los ojos en blanco y masculle algo inaudible.

—Creo que lo que Gajeel está tratando de decir, Juvia, es que, al contrario de lo que intenta mostrar, confía mucho en tu presencia cuando vas a trabajar. —Pantherlily interpreta las burlas de Gajeel.

—Cállate, Lily. Eso no es lo que dije, —protesta el Dragonslayer de hierro—. Deja de ser una reina del drama, mujer de la lluvia. Siempre me acompañas de todos modos. No sé por qué estás haciendo un gran problema con esto.

Juvia se río torpemente, intentando con todas sus fuerzas parecer alegre. Sin embargo, era todo lo contrario dentro de ella. Durante las últimas dos semanas, Juvia se ha mantenido alejada de Magnolia tanto como ha podido. Ella solo aparecia en el gremio para verificar las ofertas de trabajo.

Afortunadamente para ella (aunque se sentía triste por eso), no ha puesto su mirada en cierto mago. Ella sabía que él la está evitando. Sin mencionar que ha estado en misiones con Rival del amor-chan solo.

_Quizás esté siguiendo los consejos de Juvia: llevar su relación con Rival del amor-chan un poco más lejos..._

_¡Estúpido, insensible idiota!_

—¿Quién es? —Pantherlily pregunto.

—¡Oh! —Juvia vacilo en su paso. Últimamente, como Lisanna ha notado, Juvia ha estado expresando sus pensamientos en voz alta. ¡Un pasatiempo peligroso para desarrollar, eso es seguro!

—Oye, si te refieres a mí, eso te hace una perra desagradecida —frunció el ceño Gajeel.

Juvia niega con la cabeza. —Juvia nunca es desagradecida. Aunque, Gajeel-kun podría estar en lo cierto, —hizo una pausa, un rostro triste reemplazo su sonrisa falsa—, Juvia es una perra. —Ella se estremece con solo decir su nombre con un comentario despectivo.

Gajeel le impide caminar hacia adelante. —¿Qué pasa contigo, Mujer de la Lluvia? He notado que últimamente siempre te ves tan triste, —comenta Gajeel. Dirige sus ojos hacia el cielo azul claro. De hecho, es un día bastante alegre teniendo en cuenta la temporada otoñal.

—No hay nada malo con Juvia. Mira Gajeel-kun, el sol brilla tan intensamente. Si Juvia estuviera triste, ¿cómo es que el clima no está sincronizado con el estado de ánimo de Juvia? —ella publica la pregunta que también la ha estado molestando.

—Supongo que Stripper realmente te quitó la tristeza de forma permanente, —afirma Gajeel, encogiéndose de hombros. Juvia esconde su ceño fruncido.

—Entonces, ¿Ya estamos cerca de la mansión de tu cliente? —Juvia cambia de tema. Los dos magos junto con el exceed de Gajeel se dirigen a condado Rayne. Los detalles de la misión eran vagos. Mencionaba la recuperación de una herencia familiar por dos millones de jewells. Para algo tan simple, la recompensa es terriblemente alta.

Pantherlily saco el mapa del bolsillo de Gajeel. —La mansión está ubicada en la parte aislada de la ciudad. Pero aquí dice que no la vamos a perder. Supongo que es esa casa enorme en la cima de esa colina. —Los puntos superiores en la dirección noreste. El contorno de un enorme edificio, cubierto en su mayoría por altos árboles, se encontraba solo desde lejos. Parece que llegarian después de unos minutos más de caminar.

Cuando los tres alcanzaron las puertas principales, el enorme letrero de metal "RAYNE" les dio la bienvenida. —Gihihi, imagina si ese es tu apellido, Mujer de la lluvia. Creo que Juvia Rayne te quedaría bien —Gajeel se río de su propia broma.

Juvia toco el timbre y se presento a través del intercomunicador. En el momento en que dice que es de Fairy Tail, no se hicieron más preguntas; la puerta se abrió automáticamente para que entren. El grupo camino unas pocas cuadras más antes de llegar a la entrada principal de la mansión. Afuera, una maid espera su llegada, inclinándose ante ellos con total respeto.

—Buenos días, muy honorables magos de Fairy Tail, —saludo con estricta cortesía—. Lady Rayne los está esperando en su oficina. Síganme, Sra. Lockser, Sr. Redfox y Sr. Pantherlily. —La sirvienta los conduce al interior de los salones decorados de forma cara. Llama a la puerta y anuncia la presencia de los magos.

Tan pronto como entraron, los tres son recibidos por una mujer escultural, probablemente de unos setenta años. Su larga trenza canosa descansa sobre su hombro derecho, cayendo hasta su estómago. Está vestida con un sencillo vestido azul, pero la tela es aterciopelada y emite un ambiente rico y sofisticado.

—Gracias por aceptar este trabajo, —les hizo una reverencia—. Mi nombre es Summer Rayne, y he estado esperando que alguien me ayude con una misión muy importante, aunque bastante simple.

Juvia también se inclina en respuesta. —Tiene un nombre muy hermoso, Lady Summer, —no pudo evitar comentar—. Mi nombre es Juvia Lockser; soy una maga de agua. Estos son Gajeel Redfox y Pantherlily. Ellos fueron los que eligieron y tomaron la misión.

—Por favor, tomen asiento y discutiremos la tarea con té y pastel, —ofreció la Dama de la Mansión. Los tres la siguieron.

Mientras las maids preparaban el pequeño refrigerio para los invitados, Lady Summer comienzo su historia sobre la reliquia de su familia. —El artículo que perdí no pertenece exactamente a mi familia. Me da vergüenza admitir que no tengo derecho sobre él. En términos de legalidad, no soy la legítima propietaria. Pero si, en los términos de los asuntos del corazón, yo pensé que tenía todo el derecho.

Juvia escucho atentamente, sabiendo que Lady Summer ya perdió a Gajeel en el momento en que menciono "asuntos del corazón". Gajeel no tenía tiempo para esos pequeños detalles. El Queria saber las instrucciones y hacer el trabajo de inmediato. Sin embargo, por respeto al estado de la Dama, él permanecio en silencio.

—Pertenecía al hombre que ame durante mis años de juventud, —sonrío Lady Summer con una mirada lejana. Ella estaba recordando, Juvia podía decirlo—. Su nombre era Cobalt Magento. El ya estaba comprometido con alguien cuando lo conocí. Era el hijo de un poderoso duque, pero estaba dispuesto a desafiar las órdenes de su padre de estar conmigo. Por lo tanto, los dos planeamos fugarnos Yo, la heredera de la hacienda de un señor, huiría de casa a la edad de dieciséis años, dejaríamos nuestras herencias y comenzaríamos de nuevo por nosotros mismos. A medida que se acercaba la fecha de nuestra fuga, comencé a asustarme. No pude hacerlo. Estaba acostumbrada al estilo de vida lujoso y sabía que no podría sobrevivir sin el dinero de mi padre.

Las lágrimas comienzan a manchar la piel aún lisa de las mejillas de la Dama. Ella no se molesta en limpiarlos. —Nunca me presenté en nuestro lugar de reunión. Traicioné su confianza y perdí su amor. Un mes después de nuestra supuesta fuga, ese hombre que ame se había casado con su prometida. —Lady Summer hizo una pausa cuando la sirvienta entro en la habitación para servir el té y el pastel. Una vez que los servidores se fueron, Lady Summer continuó con su narración—. El hombre que ame no era un mago, pero tenía algunas habilidades mágicas. De alguna manera, podía manipular el fuego en figuras, —Ella sonrío al recordarlo. Este pequeño detalle hace que Juvia jadee. _Fuego, al igual que su Natsu..._

—Antes de nuestra fuga, Cobalt me habló de una poderosa reliquia de los antepasados de su familia. Era pasado al primogénito, ya sea hombre o mujer. la familia Magento era conocida por ser manipuladores de fuegos, aunque ninguno realmente viajó por el camino de ser un mago completo. Esta reliquia, un colgante de rubí, encerraba el fuego creado por el primogénito. Cobalt prometió darme este colgante, que contiene su fuego.

—¿E-él se lo dio? —Juvia interrumpió, demasiado curiosa.

—No, querida. Se lo dio a su esposa, lo que realmente me enfureció. —Lady Summer se negó a mirar a los ojos a nadie, demasiado avergonzada por las siguientes palabras que pronunció—. Le encargue a alguien que se lo robara a su esposa, —confesó después de unos minutos de silencio. Juvia jadeo ante la confesión—. Se dio cuenta de que Gajeel frunció el ceño, pero Pantherlily mantenía una expresión inexpresiva—. La pérdida de esta herencia llevó al pronto fallecimiento de Cobalt.

—Oh... —Juvia se dio cuenta de que el líquido caliente se escapaba constantemente de sus conductos lagrimales—. ¿Cómo?

—No conocía la magia detrás de esto, pero parece que su fuerza vital estaba conectada al colgante. Se lo dio a su esposa para demostrarle que le estaba confiando su vida. Me enteré por accidente hace solo un mes.

Juvia ha oído hablar de una circunstancia similar cuando todavía estaba en Phantom Lord. Una familia de magos almacenó su fuerza vital en un recipiente: —un colgante, un anillo, un reloj, cualquier material que pueda servir como soporte—, lo que le permitia a cada miembro obtener más poderes mágicos en su cuerpo. Una vez que el recipiente alcanzaba cierta distancia de separación de su dueño, la muerte llegaba rápidamente. Parecía que el mismo concepto se aplicaba a la familia Magento.

—Por lo tanto, investigué más sobre la reliquia, después de años de tenerla en mi poder. Fue entonces cuando descubrí que Cobalt tenía un hijo. Parecía que su esposa dejó la mansión Magento después de la muerte de su esposo. Deseo devolverle la reliquia. Al único hijo de Cobalt.

—¿Y Que le paso? —Por primera vez, Gajeel hablo.

—En mi ataque de ira al descubrir que causé la muerte de mi amor, arrojé el collar por el acantilado que conduce a esta mansión. Podría estar pidiendo lo imposible, pero espero que puedas recuperarlo usando tu magia.

Gajeel y Pantherlily intercambiaron una mirada de incredulidad. Lady Summer hacia recuperar un objeto perdido sonara tan fácil, pero no lo era.

—Si está por el acantilado, podría haber caído al mar, —reflexiona Juvia—. Es bueno que Juvia haya venido, Gajeel-kun. ¡Juvia podría recuperarlo si está en el agua!

Lady Summer se levanta y toma una caja del escritorio. —No estoy seguro de si ayudará en absoluto, pero aprendí que los magos Dragonslayers tienen sentidos más intensos. Es por eso que especifiqué por un mago Dragonslayer. —Ella le entrego la caja a Gajeel—. ¿Crees que podrás sentirlo simplemente usando esta caja, querido? —ella lo miro con esperanza.

Gajeel toma la caja y la huele. Él entrecierra los ojos tan pronto como huele algo extraño. —Podría funcionar. Puedo oler el leve aroma a menta quemada o algo así.

Lady Summer se tapa el jadeo con la mano. —Cobalt siempre olía a menta. ¿Podría ser que su aroma natural se haya mezclado con el fuego que creó y encerró dentro del colgante?

—Es muy posible, mi señora —Pantherlily proporciona la respuesta.

—Bueno, puedo intentar rastrearlo. Pero, si realmente cayó en el agua, sera difícil para mí seguirlo. El aroma del agua atenúa el sentido del olfato de un Dragonslayer —explica Gajeel.

Juvia recuerda la propia explicación de Natsu. Una triste sonrisa se formo en sus labios. —Lady Summer, Juvia se disculpa pero quiere preguntar, ¿lamenta no haber aparecido en el lugar de reunión?

Lady Summer se ríe, pero la risa nunca llega a sus ojos. —Cada vez que respiro. Siempre imagino una vida con él. Lo que podríamos haber sido... En qué me habría convertido... Mírame, viví mi vida rodeada de riquezas, pero estoy sola.

—¿Nunca se caso?

La dama niega con la cabeza. —No podía confiar en mí misma con nadie más. Por eso debo recuperar este collar. De hecho, aumentaré su pago. No es suficiente para pagar el crimen que cometí contra el hombre que amo. Pero al menos, déjame devolverle lo que es legítimamente de su hijo.

Juvia se levanta y toma las manos de Lady Summer entre las suyas. —Juvia no puede juzgarle exactamente, ya que Juvia ha hecho algunas payasadas locas antes, especialmente involucrando a personas que ama. Juvia apoya tu forma de contemplar. Si Juvia necesita nadar más profundo en el mar, Juvia lo hará solo para recuperar este collar. —Juvia le ofreció una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Ella se vuelve hacia sus dos amigos y propone comenzar rápidamente con la misión.

* * *

La finalización de una misión, especialmente una exitosa, a menudo dejaba a los magos felices y cumplidos. ¡Sin mencionar si el dinero de la recompensa era abundante! Sin embargo, el trío de Nastu, Lucy y Happy salieron de la ciudad del cliente con expresiones tristes. Las lágrimas de Lucy continuaron cayendo mientras le decían adiós a Mizue.

El grupo termino negándose a aceptar el pago de la encantadora pareja.

Natsu contemplo lo que acababa de suceder. Cuando Mizue ayudo a su esposo a salir de su habitación, el trío se encuentra con un anciano frágil cuyos largos años se hacen visibles debido a las líneas felices en su rostro. Las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos se vuelven más prominentes una vez que su mirada se posaba en la cara de Natsu.

—Ah, el gran salamander —exclamo emocionado, aunque su voz sonó ronca. Un ataque de tos interrumpió las palabras que estaba a punto de pronunciar.

—Mi Kaji es un gran admirador suyo, Natsu-San, —explica Mizue—. Y él tiene un enamoramiento no tan oculto en la Maga de agua. ¿Era Julia o Sylvia querido?

Kaji la señala con reprensión. —Hh, ¿C-c- cuántas vec-ces t-te tengo que d-d-decir que es Juvia? —Él lucho por decir. Sin embargo, habia un toque de alegría en su tono.

—No debería saber el nombre de tu falsa amante. De todos modos —Mizue finge estar enojada.

—Pero Juvia-chan es para Gray, leí muchos chismes en Sorcerer's Weekly —le informa Kaji a su esposa.

—Y soy solo tuyo —Mizue asiente con la cabeza, con los ojos brillantes.

El trío observa la escena con diversión y asombro. Kaji les dice que ver a salamander con su exceed es suficiente alegría para él, pero también está agradecido de conocer a la maga celestial. Lucy se ofrece a presentarle a sus seres celestiales, siendo Virgo la preferido de Kaji.

El trío mostro su destreza mágica, aunque con fuerza contenida. Natsu creó llamas que no escaldarán al anciano. La emoción en sus ojos ilumino el encanto juvenil que se habia ido por años. Kaji admite que recuerda su sueño juvenil de convertirse en un mago y unirse a un gremio. Se volvio hacia Mizue, le agarro las manos con fuerza y le agradece profusamente por su último regalo. Promete llevar este recuerdo a la otra vida. Entonces, cuando llegue el momento en que Mizue se una a él, conocerá a la mujer con la que casara nuevamente en su próxima vida.

La muerte, afirmo Kaji, nunca romperá el vínculo y el amor que sentía por Mizue.

_¿Quiero eso con Juvia?_

Natsu se cuestiono a sí mismo. ¿Cómo veía él su futuro yo? ¿Cómo se sentiría en su vida sin Juvia? ¿Quería dormir en una cama sabiendo que ella no estaría ahí cuando él abra los ojos? ¿Preferiría una vida en la que no podía compartir con ella? Su confusión interna crecía más cada día.

—La historia de amor de Mizue y Kaji es una inspiración —Lucy de repente habla mientras se limpiaba la nariz—. El suyo era el amor más genuino que debería servir como una lección para muchos.

—Probablemente estés pensando en escribir eso como una novela. Tsk, tsk. —Happy interviene con un comentario sarcástico.

Lucy mira al gato azul y saca la lengua. —Lo que sea. Un gato como tú no lo sabrá. —Se gira hacia Natsu y sacude la cabeza—. Y Natsu aquí tampoco lo sabrá.

—Nah-uh —protesta Happy—. Eso es lo que crees —da una sonrisa petulante en la dirección de Natsu—. Natsu en realidad tiene novia.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —Lucy y Natsu gritan al unisonó.

Natsu le gruñe a su mejor amigo. —¿De qué mierda estás hablando, gato?

—T-tienes una n-n-n-n-n-novia, —Lucy pregunta con incredulidad, tartamudeando. Ella simplemente no podía ver a Natsu como alguien romántico y todo eso.

Happy extiende sus alas y se cierne frente a ellas. —El gran Happy sabe todo lo que pasa en Fairy Tail —le anuncia a los dos. Se da cuenta de que el Dragonslayer de fuego está sudando como si tuviera miedo de estar expuesto. Así que tengo razón, felizmente travieso piensa para sí mismo. Una sonrisa malvada aparece en su rostro—. Has estado tratando de deshacerte de mí durante los últimos meses. Sé que traías a tu novia a nuestra casa.

—¡¿Y nos espiaste?! —Natsu grita de ira.

Lucy jadea. —¿Entonces realmente tienes novia? —Su pregunta es ignorada.

—¿Por qué me espiaste?

Feliz mira a Natsu. —No te espié, estúpido. No hago eso. Pero no confías en mí lo suficiente como para decirme que tienes novia.

—¡Ella no es mi novia!

—Entonces, ¿en realidad estás trayendo a una chica a tu casa? —De nuevo, Lucy estaba siendo ignorada.

Happy cruza los brazos y ensancha su nariz con presunción. —Nunca he visto a la chica, pero siempre hueles a agua fresca, como si acabaras de salir de la ducha. Puede que no sea un Dragonslayer, pero tengo buena nariz.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Puedes decir quién es esta supuesta "novia" por el olor en Natsu? —Lucy interrumpe.

Happy niega con la cabeza. —No, es por eso que Natsu siempre se está bañando para lavar su aroma.

_¡Oh... entonces Happy no ha asociado el aroma de agua dulce con cierta maga!_

—No puedo creer que no me contaras a mí y a Happy sobre eso. Pensé que eramos tus mejores amigos —Lucy le dice con una mirada decepcionada y triste—. ¿Ella es alguien que conocemos?

—No es asunto tuyo —se queja Natsu—. Además, se acabó.

—¿Qué hiciste?

Natsu la mira incrédulo. —¿Por qué asumes que es mi culpa?

—¿Entonces es su culpa?

Natsu suspira en voz alta. Su mente es todo un desastre en este momento, y sus emociones son bastante inestables después de toda la misión. —Yo... realmente no quiero hablar de eso, —le dice, pero agrega—, al menos no estoy listo para hacerlo.

—Ya veo —Lucy asiente comprensivamente—. Para que lo sepas, Happy y yo siempre estaremos listos para escuchar. No te juzgaremos

—¡Sí! —Happy está de acuerdo. Él vuela hacia Lucy, que ya está caminando por delante—. Creo que es Lisanna —Lesusurra a los oídos de la maga rubia. Lucy tararea en respuesta, en realidad no tiene idea de esta misteriosa chica—. O podría no ser de nuestro gremio —agrega Happy.

—No estás ayudando en absoluto, —murmura Lucy molesta—. Tenemos que investigar.

—Saben que puedo escucharlos —ladra Natsu con exasperación—. Y no es Lisanna.

—Esto explica por qué ha estado tan malhumorado durante las últimas dos semanas —le dice Lucy a Happy—. Parece que el mago de fuego de Fairy Tail está realmente enamorado.

—¡Sí!

—¿No dije que no quería hablar de eso?

Lucy gira y se detiene, colocando ambas manos sobre su cintura. —Pero tengo curiosidad. No tienes que decirnos quién es la chica misteriosa. Por qué terminó tu relación".

—¿Realmente importa? Está hecho y terminado. ¡No es como si tuviéramos una relación para empezar!

—Ooh, intrigante. ¿Quieres decir que estabas jugando con ella?

La ira destella en los ojos de Natsu. No le gusta lo que Lucy implico. Por otra parte, así es exactamente como suena como si viniera de él. —Ella ... esa chica estaba enamorada de otra persona —finalmente confiesa, esperando que esta pista no revele la identidad de la chica.

—Ayayay —gime Happy al mismo tiempo que Lucy murmura "mierda" en voz alta.

—Sí, así que pongamos un punto a esta conversación —dice Natsu con firmeza, pero parece que su amiga rubia no quiere terminar esto todavía.

—¿Alguna vez le dijiste cómo te sientes? —Frunciendo el ceño, Natsu camina delante de ella, descaradamente descartando su pregunta. Como si estuviera compitiendo, Lucy acelera sus pasos, haciendo coincidir su ritmo con él, para la molestia del mago de fuego—. Un consejo no deseados, pero sería mejor si dejas que esta chica misteriosa sepa lo que hay dentro de tu corazón. Nunca se sabe... —Lucy se apaga, mirando a Natsu con una sonrisa amable—. Ella podría corresponder.

* * *

La mueca agria de Gajeel solo se sumó a la sensación de pesadez en el pecho de Juvia. Una variedad de emociones envolvía todo su ser. ¿Se supone que debe estar animada por completar una misión con éxito? Pero tal vez, ¿no debería sentirse tan eufórica al presenciar el dolor en los ojos de Lady Summer mientras sostenía el collar en la palma de su mano?

Juvia no estaba segura. La misión dejo un sabor agridulce en su lengua. El collar ha sido recuperado desde las profundidades; Era una tarea que el mago del agua manejo tan fácilmente. La parte más difícil del trabajo era la solicitud adicional de Lady Summer: acompañarla para devolver la herencia de Magento a su legítimo propietario. El hijo de Cobalt Magento era amable y respetuoso, aunque el dolor y el dolor son visibles en sus ojos. La majestuosa señorita de los condados Rayne se había arrodillado para rogarle que la perdone. Bastaba decir que había sido una escena muy tensa de presenciar.

También estaba la misma herencia que plagaba la mente de Juvia. Al recuperarlo, la maga de agua había observado atentamente la joya. La pequeña llama encerrada dentro del colgante de rubí le recordaba la intensa mirada de un hombre en particular.

Ella se preguntaba sobre su paradero. ¿Él pensaba en ella? ¿El Repetia en su mente los momentos apasionados que pasaron el uno con el otro? ¿Ansiaba tocarla una vez más? ¿Deseaba él su presencia en absoluto?

Porque, _maldita sea_, Natsu era todo en lo que pensaba cada vez que parpadeaba.

—Gajeel-kun, ¿cómo sabes si estás enamorado?

El debilitado Dragonslayer (¡solo porque estaban montados dentro de un tren a toda velocidad!) Puso los ojos en blanco, listo para arrojar los pasteles que consumió en la mansión Rayne. —¿Se trata del Stripper otra vez? —se quejo, sus palabras apenas audibles.

—Bueno... sí y no, —responde Juvia tímidamente, dándole una sonrisa insegura—. Juvia está tan confundida con cómo se siente, —le admite fácilmente a él. Siempre era fácil confiar en Gajeel, aunque siempre respondía con brusquedad.

—¿Quieres que sea honesto? —él la miro por el rabillo del ojo. Cuando Juvia asintió, el suspiro en voz alta, esperando no vomitar en medio de una conversación seria con su mejor amiga—. Siempre parece que tus sentimientos por ese Stripper son un poco, —hizo una pausa, quizás para encontrar el término menos hiriente—. Triviales.

Juvia repite la palabra con el ceño fruncido, —¿Trivial?

—Hmm, tal vez estoy usando la palabra equivocada. Pero no es tan profundo como quieres que la gente piense, —hizo todo lo posible para explicar, aún esperando que la maga de agua no se ofenda—. O lo que estás tratando de hacerte creer.

Después de unos minutos de reflexión, Juvia parece comprender su declaración. —¿Parece que mi afecto por Gray-sama es bastante superfluo pero no sincero?

Gajeel negó con la cabeza en desacuerdo. Nunca odia tener conversaciones serias con Juvia. Es solo que a veces uno necesita pisar con cuidado para no inundara el área debido a las lágrimas. —Es sincero, pero no solo lo suficientemente profundo como para justificar que lo llamen, —se detiene nuevamente y levanta los dedos para hacer citas aéreas—, estar enamorado.

Juvia quiere enojarse con lo que está implicando, pero sabe que tiene razón en parte. Era doloroso escucharlo en voz alta. —¿Siempre parece que Juvia se está esforzando demasiado?"

—Sí —tanto Gajeel como Pantherlily reaccionan al mismo tiempo.

Esta vez es el exceed quien explica lo que quería decir el dragonslayer. —Veras Juvia, creo que estás muy agradecida con Gray, especialmente cuando el quitó la tristeza de tu atmósfera, —explico Pantherlily cuidadosamente—. Pero siempre estás lo sobrecompensando por ello. También creaste en tu cabeza que debido a que Gray te liberó de la constante lluvia, debes corresponder al enamorarte de él.

—Cuando Juvia no está realmente enamorada de él, —Juvia responde con un movimiento de cabeza, atrapando tanto a Gajeel como a su exceed mirandola boquiabiertos—. Juvia ha sido consciente de sus sentimientos fugaces por Gray-sama. Sin embargo, Juvia todavía lo ama, tal vez siempre lo amará. Pero es diferente con la forma en que Juvia se siente hacia Nat… er, otra persona.

Gajeel no capta desliz debido a los mareos. Pantherlily era un caso diferente, sin embargo. Él levanta una ceja mientras continúa mirando a Juvia. Sin embargo, no dice nada.

—Entonces, ¿cómo sabe Gajeel-kun que está enamorado de Levy-chan, no solo que la quieres como nakama?

—¿Qué? ¿Quién dice que estoy enamorado?

Juvia le da una mirada desconcertada. —¿Gajeel-kun no ama a Levy-chan entonces? ¡Pobre Levy-chan!

—Espera, ¿qué? ¡Oye! Mujer de la lluvia, deja de hacer sobre mí. No sé nada de todas estas tonterías de amor. Sientes lo que sientes. Por qué necesitas diseccionar y aprender teorías al respecto. No hay nada correcto o incorrecto cuando se trata a ese órgano palpitante, —le dice a Gajeel de una manera bastante cruda—. Si esa cosa, —señala hacia el pecho de Juvia—, si esa cosa te dice que está latiendo por esa persona, ¿por qué tienes que pedirle a tu cerebro que decida?

La maga de agua se ríe a carcajadas. _¡El querido Gajeel-kun lo hace tan fácil!_ —Entonces, todo lo que Juvia solo necesita es que sus pechos latan para saber si está enamorada, ¿verdad? —ella le pregunta con fingida ignorancia.

—¡Sí, tuerce mis palabras, molesta y tonta Mujer de la lluvia! —Gajeel escupe con irritación.

Juvia le saca la lengua, de repente la sensación de pesadez dentro de su corazón se levanta. Su mejor amigo tenía razón. ¿Por qué necesita complicarlo?

Es simple de verdad. Ella sabía que su corazón estaba latiendo por alguien en particular desde hace mucho tiempo. Con una gran resolución, se lanzo al gruñidor mago come hierro, dándole un fuerte abrazo. —Gracias, Gajeel-kun. Realmente ayudaste a Juvia a descubrir su corazón confundido. Tú también, Pantherlily —les dice, poniendo al exceed en el abrazo también.

* * *

Si alguien del gremio pidiera describir a Natsu en una palabra, la mayoría (si no todos) probablemente sacarían su diccionario de sinónimos para palabra "idiota". Algunos lo dirían en broma, mientras que otros en serio. Natsu estaba completamente de acuerdo con esto último.

¡Después de todo, él era realmente un tonto idiota con tendencias estúpidas y tontas! Herir a Juvia fue su mayor crimen. No tenía idea de cómo remediar la situación.

Pero algo sobre lo que dijo Lucy enciendio las llamas de determinación dentro de él. Tan pronto como el trío llegó a Magnolia, Natsu tomo la firme decisión de hacer las paces. Después de todo, se dio cuenta, no desea a nadie excepto a Juvia. No desea nada más que saber que, al final del día, podía tener sus brazos alrededor de su esbelto cuerpo. Haría cualquier cosa para volver a sus brazos.

Esa era la razón por la que este tonto y medio ingenioso Dragonslayer de fuego termino escalando el muro de Fairy Hills. Ya era de noche, y él uso la oscuridad como una capa.

Entra en la habitación de Juvia sin problemas (¡sorprendido de que las ventanas permanezcan desbloqueadas!). Pero como ya dedujo, la habitación de Juvia estaba en silencio. No había rastro de presencia alguna en el interior. Una sonrisa burlona se formo en su rostro cuando nota las cosas en su cama o la falta de ellas. Lo que sea que haya pasado con esas muñecas del cretino hielo, no le importaba un comino.

Su misión principal era disculparse con la maga de agua. Sin embargo, eso era inútil en este momento. Todo era en vano ya que la diosa de cabello azul no estaba a la vista. Probablemente esté en una misión una vez más...

Saltando por la ventana, Natsu decide posponer sus disculpas para el día siguiente. Le dará tiempo suficiente para practicar qué decirle, para que salgan las palabras correctas.

Cuando llega a la puerta de su casa, se da cuenta de que Happy está arrastrando los pies dentro de su pequeña cocina. Los diversos aromas de pescado a la parrilla y otros alimentos cocinados llenan sus sentidos y le hacen gruñir el estómago. Cuando entra, el pelaje azul del exceed desaparece dentro de su habitación.

—Oye, Happy, —grita con brusquedad—. ¿Por qué limpiaste la casa? ¿Estás esperando a Carla?

Natsu se quito la bufanda. El único momento en que lo hace es cuando está en casa. Está a punto de tirar la bufanda en el sofá, pero decide no hacerlo. Después de todo, por extraño que parezca, no quiere desperdiciar los esfuerzos de su mejor amigo en la limpieza. Natsu se rasca la cabeza mientras sus ojos escanean la sala organizada.

—Honestamente, aliento de pescado, esto me está asustando. Lo que se haya… —comenta cuando entra en su habitación, pero se interrumpe cuando choca con algo suave.

—¡Natsu-san, deberías mirar por dónde vas! —Se queja la armoniosa voz—. Vamos, ayuda a Juvia a levantarse, —La maga de cabello azul extiende una mano y le ordena que la ayude.

—Bueno, tú también deberías hacer eso —responde, tirando de la chica a sus pies, hasta que se da cuenta de con quién está hablando.

—SANTA MIERDA, JUVIA, ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO EN MI CASA?

La doncella de pelo azul ladea la cabeza hacia un lado, parpadea sin parar e hincha las mejillas. —Juvia vive aquí.

* * *

**N/T: No culpo a Natsu por no querer decirle a Happy, el gato es bien hocicon la mayoría del tiempo **


	9. Chapter 9

**Feeling of Flames por Ladie Fuyuki**

**Traduccion por Linkinm1a1**

* * *

**Nueve.**

* * *

—Juvia vive aquí.

_¿Eh?_

El mago de pelo color salmón parpadea, se rasca la cabeza, arquea la frente, parpadea, se revuelve el pelo, abre la boca pero no sabe qué decir, parpadea y mira con incredulidad a la belleza divina.

—¿De qué mierda estás hablando? —es la única declaración que se le ocurre.

—Por favor, no blasfemes en frente a una dama, —Juvia pone los ojos en blanco, levantando la nariz y agitando la mano derecha en el aire como si aplastara una mosca—. ¡Juvia está tan cansada después de traer tantas bolsas de Fairy Hills hasta aquí! —ella dice esto con indiferencia.

Los ojos de Natsu se agrandaron cuando sus ojos finalmente notaron el estado de su habitación. Había bolsas por todas partes y ropa doblada encima de su cama. Parecia que los jugos en su cerebro se filtraron ya que no pudo formar un solo pensamiento lógico.

—Deberíamos comprar un armario nuevo. La ropa de Juvia no cabe dentro del viejo —le dice Juvia mientras examinaba la habitación—. Pero antes de eso, comamos la cena. Juvia logró cocinar después de llegar aquí. —Ella agarro la mano de Natsu y lo lleva fuera de la habitación.

Natsu mira su mano agarrando la suya, mira su rostro y luego vuelve a su mano. El estaba confundido. El estaba muy confundido. ¿No estaban en la ley del hielo? ¿Su cerebro idiota simplemente evocó el horrible evento de hace dos semanas?

Realmente, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Por qué demonios estaba Juvia actuando... normal? ¡Bueno, tan normal como uno podría describirla!

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que ya entraron en la cocina. Abrió la boca para decir algo otra vez, pero el desconcierto lo domino. Sintió los delicados dedos de Juvia presionando sus hombros cuando ella lo invito a sentarse. Frente a él, habia unos tres tipos de platos en la mesa, todos ellos sus favoritos. Juvia le saco un tazón de arroz y luego se lo entrego. El mago de fuego lo acepto tontamente. El estaba demasiado estupefacto para hablar.

—No te enojes, pero Juvia ahuyentó a Happy-kun. Juvia tuvo que sobornarlo para que callara sobre nosotros.

¡Eso era! Ignorando un poco sobre Happy por ahora, Natsu reacciona.

—¿Nosotros ? —Natsu golpea el tazón sobre la mesa, un poco demasiado fuerte sin querer—. ¿De qué "nosotros" estás hablando? Juvia, ¿no recuerdas las cosas que te dije? Lancé todas esas palabras hirientes. Era mi intención ofenderte. ¿Por qué no estás enojada en absoluto? —él rugió. El mago del agua se mantuvo en silencio sin quitar la sonrisa en su rostro—. ¿No escuchaste lo que dije?

Juvia suspira. —Juvia te escuchó fuerte y claro. No hay necesidad de alzar la voz, Natsu-san, —Ella lo reprendió como lo haría una madre con un niño mimado—. Juvia no sabe por qué Natsu-san eligió decir esas palabras. Ya sea para lastimarla o lastimarse a sí mismo, Juvia solo puede adivinar. Lo que Juvia sabe es que Natsu-san no lo dijo en serio. —Natsu lo miro boquiabierto, por lo que continuó explicando—. Natsu-san es del tipo que nunca usaría palabras para ofender a sus amigos y camaradas. Es muy directo cuando está enojado y tus sentimientos se notan en tu cara. —Ella dejo de hablar y se levanta para caminar hacia él.

—Juvia estaba herida, eso era seguro. Pero Juvia fue a esta misión y tuvo una muy buena conversación con Gajeel-kun. Es muy simple, Natsu-san. Juvia quiere estar contigo. Y Juvia se dio cuenta de que a Natsu-san le importa mucho Juvia... —se apago, agitando las pestañas sin saber cuán seductora se veía en los ojos de Natsu—. ¿Es correcta la suposición de Juvia o es solo una ilusión otra vez?

_¿Era realmente así de simple?_

Natsu se pone de pie también. Él se eleva sobre ella, por lo que le levanta la barbilla para establecer un contacto visual directo. —Estás muy equivocada. No me importas. —Cuando ve su rostro retorcerse en una fusión de ira y tristeza, corrige sus palabras—. Quise decir que no solo me preocupo por ti. Me gustas. Espera, no, eso también está mal. —Él sacude su cabeza. Realmente, ¿por qué su cerebro no está lleno de la retórica más elocuente?—. Está bien, trabaja lentamente conmigo Juv. Sabes que no soy el más articulado aquí, —el suplica y ella asiente—. Me importas demasiado más de lo que puedo describir. Te quiero día tras día. Te quiero en mi cama por la noche, tocando tu pecho y tu cabeza apoyada en mí pecho. Quiero estar adentro de ti y tú encima de mí... —Natsu cierra la boca y traga saliva. Juvia lo mira con ironía, pero luego comienza a reír. Nuevamente, él no comprende por qué ella lo encuentra divertido. A menudo dice cosas en serio que la hacen estallar en risas.

—Natsu-san es todo un pervertido. Apuesto a que obtienes ese lado tuyo del Maestro Makarov —lo golpea en el pecho.

—¡Ugh! —Natsu se aleja de ella, da una vuelta de 180 grados y le revuelve el pelo con rudeza—. Esto es lo que me haces. Me vuelves loco e incivilizado, Juv. Y, y ... —baja la cabeza—. Cuando vi todos esos muñecos de hielo en tu cama, me enfurecí.

—¿Muñecos de hielo? —Juvia inclina la cabeza, atormentando su cerebro con lo que él quiso decir, hasta que se dio cuenta—. ¡Los peluches! —ella chasquea los dedos. Cuando Natsu la mira por el rabillo del ojo, con la espalda aún frente al mago del agua, Juvia camina hacia adelante para cerrar la gran brecha entre ellos—. Natsu-san vio los muñecos Gray de Juvia, ¿verdad?

—Sí, lo hice, —respondió abatido. Él se apresura a enfrentarla, produciendo una ráfaga de viento—. Sé que estás obsesionada con Gray. Sé que tu corazón solo lo quiere, —señala, casi acusadoramente.

—Juvia no se dio cuenta de que Natsu-san tiene un vistazo exclusivo al corazón de Juvia, —le dice ella cínicamente—. Si el 'corazón' de Juvia, —hace una pausa mientras crea citas aéreas—, solo quiere a Gray-sama, ¿qué le pasa a Natsu-san? —Juvia le da una mirada enojada cuando agrega— ¿Cómo afecta eso a Natsu-san?

Natsu vuelve a darse la vuelta, realmente teniendo dificultades para enfrentarla. Necesitaba alejarse de esta mujer. Solo sabe que perderá su autocontrol. Incluso con su atuendo de trabajo típico, la sensualidad que destilaba era demasiado atractiva. Se imaginaba sus manos vagando por su piel desnuda. Se le hacia la boca agua al pensar en su lengua saboreando su propio ser.

_¡Mierda!_

—Me afecta porque tengo fuertes sentimientos por ti, —confiesa al azar. Natsu se estaba entregando. Podía ir de dos maneras: rechazo o aceptación—. Puedo decirte que te gusta estar conmigo, ser íntimo. Anhelas que te bese, ¿no? —él gruño, sintiéndose extrañamente vulnerable y débil frente a ella—. Sin embargo, no puedo ser el que tu corazón quiere.

Él dio un paso adelante, lejos de ella. Su silencio solo significaba una cosa: que Natsu dijo la verdad. Su cuerpo podría desear el suyo (podía verlo por la forma en que ella se movía al ritmo de él), pero ese órgano que más importaba se lo había dado a su camarada. A un ritmo acelerado, Natsu llego a la puerta. Estaba fuera de la casa cuando escucho el grito enojado de Juvia.

—¿Vas a volver con la Rival del amor? —Ella fue rápida. En cuestión de segundos ella estaba detrás del dragonslayer de fuego, con sus manos envolviéndole la cintura. Su agarre era demasiado fuerte, pero Natsu logra sacar su abrazo. Él continúa caminando, ignorándola, ya creando unos pocos metros de distancia—. Juvia está enojada contigo, Natsu-san. Juvia esta _taaaaan_ irritada!

Natsu se detiene a medio camino, sus palabras lo congelan en el acto. Y luego, siente que sus manos le rodean la cintura nuevamente. Ella presiona su voluminoso pecho sobre su espalda. La tensión dentro de sus pantalones se está haciendo visible; los latidos dentro de su pecho aumentaban su volumen.

—Arruinaste todo, Natsu-san, —continúo reprendiéndole—. Juvia se unió a Fairy Tail con ganas de tener una familia y con la esperanza de ganarse el corazón de Gray-sama. Juvia tenía este plan perfecto de casarse con Gray-sama y tener muchos bebés. Era el final perfecto para la triste vida de una niña triste.

Los golpes en el pecho de Natsu aumentan su ritmo una vez más. Prácticamente podía escuchar sus golpes.

—Pero Juvia ya no puede ver ese final. Ya no es la cara de Gray-sama. El hombre que Juvia quiere tiene cabello rosado que posee una sonrisa egoísta pero amable. —La mano izquierda de Juvia subio por el torso de Natsu hasta que descanso sobre su corazón latente—. Entonces, Natsu-san necesita darle a Juvia su final feliz. Asumir la responsabilidad, chico de las llamas, —susurra con voz ronca.

Natsu le agarra ambas muñecas y la obliga a soltarlo. —No puedo hacer eso, Juvia, —dice con gravedad. Él gira para finalmente enfrentar sus ojos con los suyos—. Porque no tengo el cabello rosado. —Él le muestra su típica sonrisa dientona, empujando la punta de su nariz con un dedo—. ¡Pensé que hablábamos de eso!

A Juvia le lleva tiempo comprender; y cuando lo hace, la maga de agua le baja la cara para encontrarse con sus labios. Pero, por supuesto, estos dos juntos pueden ser bastante cómicos. En lugar de labios suaves en los agrietados, el momento romántico se arruina cuando la frente golpea la frente.

Juvia se frota la frente pero se ríe sin parar.

—¡Hey! Quería ese beso, — Natsu pone mala cara, pisando fuerte el pie. Él mira a la maga de agua en su ataque de risa. La luz de la luna se suma a su belleza sublime. Su voz trae una melodía relajante a la misteriosa atmósfera fuera de su casa—. Te amo, Juvia. —Ella continúa riendo sin escuchar su confesión—. Te amo con todo mi corazón, —dice en voz baja. Ella todavía no lo escucha, demasiado absorta en el humor de la situación.

Cuando se calma, todavía agarrándose el estómago, le pregunta qué dijo. Él la enfrenta con un comportamiento pesado y serio. Juvia se calma y se muerde el labio inferior. —¿Algo está mal, Natsu-san?

—No escuchaste lo que dije, ¿eh? —él se ríe cuando la peliazul niega con la cabeza. Ella tira del dobladillo de su camisa e insiste en que se lo repita. Él le dice que no, pero ella suplica, prometiéndole que hablará en serio esta vez. Él cede.

Natsu acaricia su mejilla sonrojada derecha con el dorso de su mano. —Pensé que debería mostrártelo, pero... —se detiene y se inclina para darle un beso en el labio inferior—. Mereces escucharlo, que alguien más se te declare. —Rodea con sus brazos el delgado marco del mago acuático.

¿A quién le importa la elocuencia y las estrofas románticas? Ya sea que lo diga en su propia manera áspera o componga símiles poéticos, Natsu simplemente lo confesará.

—Juvia 'Raindrop' Lockser, —dice con gusto su nombre—, Te amo.

Los ojos de Juvia se abren de sorpresa y luego se llenan de lágrimas. No recordaba la última vez que alguien le dijo eso. De hecho, ella nunca podría haberlo escuchado antes. Pronto, los sollozos llenan el área alrededor de la casa de Natsu. Sus labios se abren para decir algo, pero los sollozos y los pequeños gemidos se interponen en el camino. Y luego se río entre gimoteos.

—Sabes, se supone que debes decir algo para hacernos oficiales, —resopla Natsu, golpeando ligeramente el costado de su cabeza. Juvia lo mira y Natsu juro que su corazón se expandió, listo para explotar en cualquier momento.

La maga de agua pronto se calmo, limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. —Natsu-san, date la vuelta por favor, —le pide al confundido mago de fuego. Cuando no cumple, Juvia pone mala cara y le dice que la obedezca—. Date prisa. ¡Date la vuelta y quédate quieto!

Con mucha aprensión, el mago de fuego cede. Oye a Juvia alejarse más de él, lo que le hace pensar en cosas extrañas. _¿Se marchaba después de escuchar su confesión? ¿Lo estaba rechazando?_

—Está bien, ahora dobla tus rodillas un poco, como si estuvieras medio en cuclillas, —instruye y agrega—, ¡no te des la vuelta para mirar a Juvia!

—Estás loca, Juv, ¿qué estás trat… —Protesta, pero la maga de agua lo interrumpe.

—Dije que no te des la vuelta. ¡No te muevas, prométeselo a Juvia!

—Bien, bien —Natsu regresa a 'medio acuclillarse' como se le ordenó. Sus sensibles oídos escuchan los ligeros golpes de Juvia en la tierra debajo de sus zapatos. ¡Está ansioso por comprobar lo que está haciendo, pero sigue siendo obediente para que no se encuentre con Sierra-Juvia! Y entonces...

_Oompf!_

De repente, casi tambaleándose hacia adelante, siente el peso de Juvia sobre su cuerpo. Juvia había corrido hacia él para saltar y aferrarse a su espalda. Ella mueve su cuerpo para encontrar una posición estable en su espalda: sus brazos rodean su cuello y sus piernas se envuelven alrededor del hueso de su cadera.

Natsu inclina su rostro hacia un lado para mirarla boquiabierto. _¡Las Típicas bufonadas de Juvia!_ —Eres rara —comenta, y luego siente unos labios suaves y deliciosos presionándose suavemente sobre su mejilla izquierda.

—Juvia es conocida por sus declaraciones, pero cree que Natsu-san merece que se lo demuestren, —dice alegremente, salpicando la afortunada mejilla izquierda con besos.

Natsu coloca sus manos sobre su trasero para darle más apoyo. —Juv, sabes que soy bastante tonto, tienes que decirme tu respuesta.

Juvia le frunce el ceño, sin impresionarse de que esté arruinando su fantástica idea de una declaración de amor. —Bien, ¡Juvia ama al tonto chico de cabello rosado! —Luego es recompensada con una gran sonrisa—. ¡Ahora sé un buen chico y deja que Juvia te monte!

Natsu resopla, dándole a Juvia una sonrisa perversa. Esta última lee la lujuria en sus ojos y se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir. —Puedo pensar en otra forma en que me montes, mi gatita del infierno, —le guiña un ojo, haciendo que la cara de Juvia se vea envuelta en llamas invisibles.

—¡Perrr-vertiiiido! —ella ronronea.

—¿Ahora qué? —Natsu levanta una ceja, esperando las instrucciones de su hermosa maga de agua.

Juvia señala la dirección de su casa. —Ahora vamos a cenar! —ella anuncia con alegría.

Natsu salta sobre sus pies preparándose para hacer una carrera maravillosa. —¿Te puedo comer? —bromea una vez más, por lo que Juvia se pellizca las mejillas. Produce un aullido juguetón cuando la maga de agua no soltaba sus mejillas hinchadas. —Está bien, está bien. Tal vez más tarde, ¿eh?

Juvia se ríe, extendiendo las palmas de sus manos sobre sus mejillas para acariciarlo. —Juvia tendrá que pensarlo. Vamos, Natsu-san. ¡La cena se enfriará!

Siendo el hombre obediente que es, Natsu camino en zigzag para llegar a su puerta principal. La distancia desde donde estaban él y Juvia no estaba lejos, pero él quiere prolongarla llevándola sobre su espalda. Él la rebotaba de vez en cuando, haciendo que el mago liviano gritara y chillara de alegría.

Todavía quedaban algunos temas por debatir, ambos lo sabían. Pero por ahora, solo quieren deleitarse con la alegría de reconciliarse, así como con la confirmación de sus sentimientos.

—Espera... —Natsu frena justo antes de entrar a la cocina. Se estira el cuello para darle a Juvia una mirada incrédula—. ¿Dijiste que "sobornaste" a Happy?

Juvia coloca el dorso de su mano para cubrir su boca y parpadea coquetamente hacia él. —Giheehee, —ella le da una risa Gajeel-esca—. Más bien amenazado y chantajeado, pero esos son solo tecnicismos.

Natsu niega con la cabeza con una sonrisa. ¡Juvia está certificada como loca, y él no la preferiría de ninguna otra manera!

* * *

—¿Estás enojado porque Juvia decidió mudarse?

La pregunta de Juvia saco a Natsu de su trance. Los dos estaban sentados uno al lado del otro en el borde de la cama de Natsu. Habia un aire de incomodidad alrededor de los dos, como si fuera la primera vez que están en un ambiente íntimo. Con la ayuda de Natsu, Juvia acababa de terminar de colocar su ropa dentro del armario. Algunos permanecían dentro de su equipaje hasta que compraran un nuevo organizador o tocador.

Juvia se sentó con las piernas bien juntas, las manos descansando firmemente sobre su regazo. Natsu sigue rebotando su rodilla izquierda, golpeando el costado del muslo derecho de Juvia. La maga de agua no se queja.

—Juvia ha estado esperando que la vuelvas a interrogar, pero no preguntas, —se quejo un poco. Durante la cena, Juvia esperaba que Natsu sacara el tema. No, el mago del fuego simplemente había disfrutado de la cena, hablando de cosas sin sentido.

Natsu despeina su cabello color salmón y luego se rasca la nuca. En su visión periférica izquierda, ve la respiración constante de la maga acuática. Lleva puesto su camisón de babydoll habitual, que expone su escote de manera atractiva. Tiene ganas de poner sus manos sobre élla, pero se siente incómodo para actuar sobre sus pensamientos lascivos.

—Umm... —trato de responder, pero no podía encontrar las palabras correctas.

—¿Qué pasa si Juvia solo estaba bromeando? ¿Qué pasa si no es realmente seria con mudarse aquí?

Su cuello se mueve hacia la izquierda para mirarla con curiosidad. ¿Después de todo el desempaque que han hecho? —¿Pero ya has desempacado? —él expresa el pensamiento corriendo en su cabeza.

Juvia se ríe, —Entonces... ¿a Natsu-san no le importa?

Natsu se encoge de hombros y lleva una mano para frotar la espalda de Juvia. El peliazul se pone un poco rígida ante sus atenciones, pero pronto se relaja debido a la buena sensación. Natsu continúa pasando su mano arriba y abajo por su espalda, hasta que la coloca sobre su hombro izquierdo. Él la acerca más a él; Juvia descansa su cabeza sobre su hombro.

—Yo... quiero que estés conmigo todo el tiempo. Puede parecer que nos estamos moviendo demasiado rápido, pero si estás cómoda estando aquí, quiero que te quedes. —Curiosamente, le resulta muy fácil transmitirle sus sentimientos.

—Juvia es una fanática de la limpieza.

Natsu traga saliva, —Lo sé, y soy un bastardo desordenado.

—A Juvia no le importa limpiar, siempre y cuando Natsu-san prometa no estropearlo siempre, —asiente con la cabeza con una sonrisa. Juvia restriega su cabeza más cerca de su pecho, amando su aroma. ¡Dios, cómo echaba de menos su aroma!

Curiosa por lo que la llevó a tomar esa decisión, Natsu le hace esta pregunta, que con gusto responde. —Durante la misión con Gajeel-kun, Juvia se dio cuenta de que no quiere perder a alguien muy importante para ella por miedo, vacilación y orgullo.

Dejaron que el silencio se hiciera cargo por unos minutos; Natsu lo rompe primero. —Es curioso, mi misión también me hizo ir a Fairy Hills tan pronto como llegué. Quería disculparme, —confeso, riéndose avergonzado. Juvia tomo su mano libre y entrelaza la suya—. Eso, y Lucy me convenció de hacerlo.

—Ho, ho, La rival del amor ataca de nuevo, —Juvia levanta la cabeza de su pecho y luego lo mira con los ojos fruncidos. Ella lo golpea en el pecho—. Entonces, si no fuera por Rival del amor-chan, ¿no te disculparías con Juvia?

—¡Oye! No tienes que estar celosa de Lucy. Realmente la veo como una hermana menor o algo así, —protesta, con el ceño fruncido. Sin embargo, los pensamientos amargos plagan su mente bastante densa de nuevo—. ¿A menos que todavía la estés considerando como una 'rival de amor' por la calavera de hielo? —no pudo evitar escupir la declaración con una pizca de veneno.

Juvia se levanta de su posición sentada, lo que hace que Natsu esté bastante aprensivo. Durante la cena, el mago del fuego se aseguró de no mencionar a Gray; él sabía que de alguna manera romperá la atmósfera extática que produjo su reconciliación. Pero ahora, simplemente no podía evitarlo. Todavía estaba bastante celoso del hombre que inicialmente era dueño del corazón de Juvia.

La maga de agua camina hacia su equipaje para agarrar algo. —Juvia no está segura de cómo reaccionarás cuando veas esto, —dice ella, con la espalda aún frente a él—. Juvia es bastante tímida y avergonzada. También le preocupa que Natsu-san lo encuentre espeluznante.

La curiosidad estaba matando lentamente al mago de fuego. Estaba a punto de soltar un aluvión de protestas cuando la maga de agua gira. Natsu entrecierra los ojos sin saber qué está mirando. Los brazos de Juvia se cruzan sobre su pecho, empujando sus deliciosos senos hacia arriba, haciéndole el escote más profundo. Sin embargo, metido cómodamente entre esos montículos suaves estaba un pequeño juguete de felpa...

...a semejanza de él.

Tela de fieltro rosa para el cabello. Botones redondos negros para ojos.

—¿Eso... se supone que soy yo? —Natsu mira boquiabierto de desconcierto.

—Juvia creó _Nat-Nat_ cuando te fuiste por casi dos semanas hace unos tres meses, —dice con timidez—. Juvia realmente te extrañó esa vez.

Hace tres meses, ¿eh? Eso significa...?

Como si leyera su proceso de pensamiento, Juvia se acerca más a Natsu. —Juvia simplemente no se dio cuenta, tal vez. —Ella acaricia la mejilla izquierda de Natsu—. Parece que Juvia ya se había enamorado de Natsu-san antes de lo que se diera cuenta. La vida de Juvia en estos cinco meses estuvo llena de la presencia de Natsu-san. Cuando no estabas cerca, Juvia te añoraba tremendamente.

El corazón de Natsu se hincho de felicidad. Realmente no la tendría de ninguna otra manera. Sin embargo, sus ojos se contraen ante el repentino pensamiento de algo. —¿Lo acabas de llamar? —señala el peluche de Natsu—, ¿Nat-Nat?

Juvia se ríe, inclina la cabeza hacia adelante para descansar la barbilla en el pecho de Natsu. Sus pestañas revolotean tímidamente hacia él cuando mira hacia arriba. —¿Te gusta? ¡Juvia piensa que es el nombre perfecto para su muñeco Natsu! —Él resopla incluso cuando ella le da una sonrisa radiante.

—Simplemente no me llames así frente al gremio, —se queja en broma—. O cualquier otra persona por si acaso. —Él arrebata el peluche de su agarre, provocando una protesta de la maga de agua. Lanzo el pobre juguete en algún lugar dentro de su habitación para horror de la peliazul. Cuando Juvia está a punto de ir a donde Nat-Nat aterrizó, Natsu la agarra fuertemente de los brazos. —Déjalo por ahora. Es hora de que abraces al verdadero, —levanta la ceja de manera burlona. Se lame los labios como si estuviera listo para probar una comida sabrosa gratis.

Juvia obedece, tomando la cara de Natsu y tirándolo hacia abajo para que pueda capturar sus labios. La sesión de besos es hambrienta e intensa desde el primer momento. Natsu gruñe cuando siente que Juvia se aleja, pero se da cuenta de que necesita el aire que tanto necesita para respirar.

Habian pasado dos tormentosas semanas desde la última vez que se probaron. Diablos, era aún más largo que eso, ya que estaba en una misión con Lucy días antes de su gran pelea con Juvia. Natsu sabía que una noche no sería suficiente para saciar su hambre.

—Realmente me gusta la idea de que te mudes aquí ahora, —le susurro al oído, haciendo que la maga de agua tiemble de alegría.

Los dos solo necesitaban descubrir cómo ahuyentar a Happy si el exceed azul volvía al día siguiente. También estaba la cuestión de dejar que sus amigos y compañeros de gremio conozcan su relación, si los dos estaban listos para dar a conocer sus sentimientos compartidos.

Sin embargo, por ahora, las extremidades enredadas están envueltas en una pasión ardiente. La sala estaba llena de gemidos hambrientos y gruñidos de éxtasis. Es más que ser íntimo. Ya no era un asunto un tanto ilícito.

Era un proceso de hacer el amor que profundizaba el vínculo de dos personas poco probables. Sus corazones latieron en un latido sincronizado cuando alcanzaron la cima de la dicha.


	10. Chapter 10

**Feeling of Flames por Ladie Fuyuki**

**Traduccion por Linkinm1a1**

* * *

**Diez.**

* * *

El área que rodeaba la casa de Natsu se había transformado con el tiempo. La placa de madera con forma de gato ya no estaba ahí para dar la bienvenida a los visitantes deseados o no deseados. Había sido reemplazada con los nombres de los nuevos residentes. Grandes renovaciones y reconstrucciones significativas aquí y allá habían transformado la antigua cabaña en una imponente casa. Bueno, dado que era un edificio solitario en medio del bosque, parecía una mansión.

Sin embargo, Natsu sabía que esto era incomparable con la gran propiedad que Lucy había estado acostumbrada mientras creció. Claro, incluso Lucy lo miraba con asombro cada vez que sus ojos se posaban él. Cuando la maga celestial le dio su sello de aprobación, se agrega al creciente ego de Natsu que realmente tenía talento para la construcción.

¿Quién sabe? Después de todo, es conocido como el emperador de la destrucción.

Entonces, se sento en el porche delantero de su mansión como un rey sentado en su trono con vistas a su vasto reino. El Natsu de antes, el de unos veinte años, nunca encontraría tiempo para reflexionar. Pero él es diferente ahora. Natsu ya tiene treinta y pocos años. A menudo, estos períodos de reflexión son momentos dados por Dios que él apreciaba.

Oía el flujo constante del río cercano gracias a sus poderosos sentidos. El sonido del agua lo adormece, como si una ninfa cantara una canción de cuna solemne.

Recuerda un leve zumbido proveniente de una doncella elemental que domina la naturaleza del agua. Él recuerda las lágrimas brillantes que corrían por sus mejillas sonrosadas. Él la recuerda alejarse, cada vez más lejos de él.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vio a Juvia. Demasiado tiempo, y el dolor en su corazón creció por minutos.

—¿Por qué no vas a la casa del tío Jeel? —una voz demasiado femenina se corta a través de su silencio. Observa cómo la perturbadora de la "paz" se agacha cerca de los escalones de mármol. Ella acerca sus rodillas a su pecho, haciendo que toda su apariencia sea aún más pequeña en el marco. Ella apoya su barbilla sobre sus rodillas y luego le da un ceño fruncido a Natsu.

—¿Por qué? —Natsu pregunta fingiendo ignorancia.

—Eres tan terco, papá —la niña pone los ojos en blanco—. De todos modos fue tu culpa —dijo sin dudar, girando un trozo de hebra lila con su dedo derecho. Estaba vestida con un vestido azul de una pieza con mangas cortas y dobladillo debajo de las rodillas. Mucha gente siempre comenta que se parece a Natsu, como si el mago de fuego llevara una peluca sedosa, recta, hasta la cintura, de color púrpura claro. Lo único que mejora su feminidad es el desarrollo temprano de su pecho, a pesar de que apenas tiene trece años.

—Escucha, Aiko —Natsu se vuelve hacia su hija usando su voz algo severa. Raramente funciona en sus hijos—. Tu mamá y yo... tenemos este acuerdo. Que cuando uno de nosotros salga de la casa, nos daremos al menos 72 horas para refrescarnos. Solo ha pasado un día.

—Pero estamos sufriendo aquí, papá —un niño de once años sale por la puerta para ofrecer su propia opinión.

—¡Cállate, Aki! —Aiko señala con un dedo acusador hacia su hermano menor—. ¡Hablas como si fueras tú quien cuida a los gemelos! —ella voltea su cabello sobre su hombro.

—Ustedes están exagerando —se queja Natsu, rascándose la cabeza. Claro, realmente parece como hubiera sido amputado cuando su esposa no estaba cerca. Después de todo, Natsu dependia mucho de ella. ¿Pero que sus propios hijos expresen su incapacidad? Eso le dolía un poco—. ¡No soy tan malo en ser padre! —Él protesta como un niño pequeño—. Además, no solo soy yo quien tiene la culpa. Aki también aquí también la tiene —señala al chico de cabello azul que está parado a su lado con los brazos cruzados.

El chico de cabello azul era una mezcla de las características de Natsu y Juvia. Sus ojos inclinados enmarcan orbes azul marino que casi parecían negros como los de su padre. Sus mechas cerúleas tienen el mismo estilo que Natsu. Aki heredo la forma de la nariz de su madre mientras usaba la sonrisa familiar de su padre. Una mirada a él y la gente inmediatamente podia ver los genes Lockser-Dragneel que fluían en su sistema.

Los ojos de Aiko viajan a la escena del crimen, la razón por la cual su madre se fue de la casa. Tanto Natsu como Aki evitaban tímidamente mirar en esa dirección.

Justo antes de que Natsu ofrezca otra explicación para su supuesta "culpa", dos niños regordetes salen de la casa. Uno tiene el pelo rosa ondulado, despeinado. El otro pelo azul liso y liso, bien cortado. Además de la variación en el color y la textura del cabello, los dos son muy idénticos en rasgos faciales. Al igual que Aki, estos gemelos de casi seis años poseen una mezcla de Juvia y Natsu.

—¡Papá! —el pelirosa Jon grita.

—¡Tenemos hambre! —suministra Nate de cabello azul.

—¡Pero acaban de comer! —se queja Natsu. Honestamente, el padre no debería poder quejarse del apetito de sus hijos. Excepto, tienden a comer más.

Solo habian pasado dos horas desde el desayuno. ¿Cómo podían estos dos niños activos ya actuar como si se estuvieran muriendo de hambre?

—No preparaste el desayuno suficiente, papá, —le explica Aki a su padre con indiferencia. Esto le da un significado completamente nuevo a cómo su madre se las arregla para hacer una festín todos los días, ¡para unos ocho residentes!— Jon y Nate prácticamente se tragaron todo tan pronto como se sentaron.

—¡No lo hicimos! —los gemelos gritan en armonía, algo que el resto de los miembros de la familia están acostumbrados a hacer, pero no necesariamente inmunes a la sorpresa.

—Está bien, está bien —Natsu se levanta de la silla que él mismo construyó. Él levanto sus manos en señal de rendición—. Trataré de hacer algo.

Esta vez sus cuatro hijos gritan en sincronización. —¡No, papá!

Los miro con el ceño fruncido. Es Aiko quien asume ser la portavoz de la descendencia Lockser-Dragneel. —Papá, no seas terco. Solo ve a buscar a mamá, Nav-Nav y Happy-kun. —Natsu estaba a punto de objetar una vez más, listo para insistir en el llamado acuerdo de 72 horas con su esposa. Tanto Aiko como Aki lo empujan ligeramente por los escalones de mármol que conducen a su casa.

—Saluda al tío Jeel de nuestra parte —dice Aki con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—Adiós, papi —le dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo otra vez, aunque el movimiento de sus manos es de otra dirección.

Con los hombros caídos, un puchero en los labios, Natsu cede ante sus hijos. —Bien, bien. Limpien la casa o tu madre se enojará. Ella podría dejarnos por un mes completo, —grito mientras trazaba el camino para salir del bosque hacia la ciudad de Magnolia donde vive Gajeel con su esposa Levy.

Fue una amenaza suficiente ya que los niños se metieron apresurados dentro de la casa, listos para recoger el desastre que crearon ayer. Por supuesto, su madre no estaría feliz si ve el desorden acumulado en la sala de estar.

* * *

Caminando con las manos dentro de los pantalones, Natsu intenta formular las declaraciones apropiadas que apaciguarán a su encantadora esposa. Él y Juvia rara vez se peleaban. De hecho, nunca se peleaban realmente. Si peleaban, como sucedió hace un día, generalmente era una especie de problema menor.

De hecho, era tan menor que en realidad es bastante insignificante, Natsu se río al recordar la escena.

Pero esa es Juvia. Esa es su Juvia. El desencadenante podía ser inesperado y, por lo general, dejaba a Natsu atónito. Sin embargo, él todavía no la preferiría de ninguna otra manera. Él era más que afortunado de tenerla a su lado. Pero poder llamarla 'su esposa' por más de una década ahora, seguramente estaba bendecido.

Natsu se río entre dientes mientras recuerda el momento en que la pareja reveló a sus compañeros de gremio sobre su relación.

* * *

_—Todos, Juvia y yo estamos juntos —anunció Natsu en su típico volumen, ruidoso y bullicioso tan pronto como abrió de golpe las puertas del gremio. Sus dedos estaban entrelazados con los de Juvia mientras los sostenía para que todo el gremio los viera._

_Todas las cabezas se giraron para mirar a los dos en silencio. Luego, todas las cabezas volvieron a su posición original, volviendo a hacer lo suyo._

_—Como dije, ahora estamos juntos, ¿entendido? —elevó su volumen otra muesca. Nuevamente, nadie se molestó en comprender lo que dijo el mago de fuego. Aunque, había algunos ojos observándolos._

_Un par pertenecía a una camarera de pelo blanco, que los miraba con gran curiosidad mientras continuaba limpiando el mostrador. Otro par pertenecía a una maga de pelo escarlata y armadura, cuyos labios se formaron en una delgada línea. Era difícil saber si estaba contenta con este cierto desarrollo o no. Sin embargo, le proporcionó la razón por la cual Juvia le informó a la administradora del dormitorio que se iba de Fairy Hills. El tercer par de ojos que los estaba mirando. Si no fuera por una pequeña peliazul que restringía al dueño de la mirada mortal, ¡el mago de fuego podría haber sido atacado por un Dragonslayer come hierro!_

_—Juvia cree que nuestros compañeros de gremio no nos están tomando en serio —murmuró la maga de agua con una melodía decepcionada. Ella apretó su agarre en la mano de Natsu._

_—¡ Aye, sir! Probablemente todos piensen que esto es una broma —intervino Happy._

_Como si una bombilla apareciera sobre el mago de pelo color salmón, tiró de la mano de Juvia y le guiñó un ojo. —Tengo una idea, Juv. Solo ve con fluidez, ¿vale? —él susurró; La peliazul, aunque parecía ansiosa, asintió._

_Natsu subió a la plataforma que generalmente se usaba como escenario de conciertos, con Juvia a cuestas. Sus dedos todavía estaban entrelazados, sin soltarse nunca. Se pararon en el centro, y finalmente tuvieron toda la atención de los florines. Natsu hizo un gesto a Happy, y luego susurró algo que ni siquiera Juvia escuchó. Happy agitó la cabeza con entusiasmo de acuerdo, gritando un fuerte —¡Aye!_

_—¡Todos ~! —La voz aguda y melidiosa de Happy resonó por todas partes—. ¡Ahora les presento a los futuros señor y señorita Dragneel!_

_Juvia se quedó quieta sorprendida con los ojos muy abiertos. Happy hizo un giro mientras estaba suspendido en el aire. Natsu levantó su pulgar, con una sonrisa descarada en sus labios._

_Casi todos quedaron boquiabiertos debido al shock. Para aturdirlos aún más, Natsu atrajo a Juvia hacia él y le dio un beso grande y descuidado en los labios regordetes de la maga de agua. Solo tomó unos segundos antes de que Juvia respondiera con entusiasmo._

_Pero ninguno estaba tan sorprendido como el recién llegado que acaba de abrir las puertas del gremio. Para ser bienvenido por tal espectáculo: todo el gremio sumergido en un silencio ensordecedor, la única música eran los sonidos de besos provenientes de dos parejas poco probables. Pronto, un estruendoso aplauso iniciado por Mirajane, llenó todo el edificio. Cuando la pareja se separó el uno del otro, el mago de fuego se frotó la parte posterior de su cuello con sorprendente timidez, mientras la maga de agua miraba hacia el suelo. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas con un tono rosa que combinaba con el cabello de su amante. Tenía una dulce sonrisa en su rostro._

_Nadie se dio cuenta del mago de hielo blanco vestido con gabardina, excepto Natsu._

* * *

—Tío Natchuu —una voz alegre saca al mago de su ensueño. Natsu no necesita entrecerrar los ojos o reenfocar su mirada para conocer a la dueña de un tono tan estridente. Es una niña de unos nueve años. Su largo cabello negro está recogido en coletas, rebotando en el aire mientras corre hacia Natsu—. ¡Hola tío Natchuu! —saluda a la niña.

—Hey Gem, ¿cómo estás? —se pone en cuclillas para encontrarse con la chica a la altura de los ojos.

La joven ríe, cruza los dedos a la espalda. Ella le da una mirada tímida, mientras sigue de puntillas. —Umm... ¿dónde está Aki-kun? —ella pregunta. La personalidad tímida de Gem, a veces, le recordaba a Natsu a una Juvia igualmente tímida.

Pero antes de que Natsu pueda dar una respuesta a la niña, una figura alta que lleva dos maletas se acerca a los dos. Natsu se levanta y le eleva una ceja al mago que se acerca. —Oh, si no es la princesa de hielo —saluda con aire de suficiencia. Él sonríe descaradamente cuando Gem se ríe del apodo de su padre—. ¡Yo! —Natsu levanta su mano

—Yo —resuena Gray pero de una manera bastante monótona. Al igual que Natsu, nada ha cambiado con la apariencia del mago de hielo. Sí, uno puede discernir fácilmente que ambos ya no son los magos adolescentes en el apogeo de su fama. Ambos son ahora padres que maduraron... ¡algo!

Natsu vuelve su mirada hacia la niña, que realmente es la versión femenina y más joven de su padre. —¿Cómo estuvo la boda de tu madre?

Gem Fullbuster aplaude juntas. —Fue divertido, tío Natchuu. Mamá me hizo usar un vestido de princesa y una corona. —Parecía que Gray acababa de recoger a su hija de la estación de tren después de unas semanas en Crocus.

Natsu resoplo. —Apuesto a que eres la verdadera princesa bonita de hielo, a diferencia de alguien que conozco —grito, acariciando la cabeza de la niña—. Por cierto, Aki está en casa. Sin embargo, más tarde, tal vez en la tarde, creo que pasará por el gremio con los gemelos. —Esa información parecio animar a la niña mientras chillaba de alegría. Natsu se dio cuenta de que Gray fruncio el ceño. Era simplemente demasiado obvio que Gem estaba enamorada de Aki. Ella lo sigue en el momento en que el niño aparece en el gremio. Gem también duerme en la casa de los Dragneels, pidiéndole a Aiko que la invite para que pueda aprender magia del agua de Juvia.

Es casi un poco de _injusticia poética_. ¿Quién pensaría que la única hija de Gray (una que tuvo con una ex novia) estaría muy enamorada del hijo de Natsu? Y, sin mencionar, ¡la madre es Juvia!

Gem miro a su padre. —Papi, volvamos al gremio más tarde, ¿de acuerdo? —La suplicante mirada de cachorro es suficiente para que Gray esté de acuerdo, aunque de mala gana.

—Vamos, Gem. Tus maletas son demasiado pesadas —Gray le dice a su hija. Élla le sonríe a Natsu, y este último sabe que el mago de hielo está pensando en algo insultante para tirar—. Problemas con la esposa, ¿eh?

Natsu casi gruñe. —¿Cómo demonios? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Las noticias tienen alas.

Uf, ese estúpido, aliento de pescado volador, llamado Happy! Natsu podía imaginar al exceed azul volando alrededor del gremio, anunciando cuánto Natsu "lastimó" a Juvia. La lealtad de Happy ahora pertenecía completamente a su esposa.

—¡Lo que sea! Te aseguro que las cosas volverán a la normalidad en poco tiempo —responde Natsu en posición defensiva. Las palabras de Gray de hace mucho tiempo se reproducían en su mente, y esto hace que Natsu esté más molesto—. Bueno, nos vemos, cerebros congelados. Voy a buscar a mi esposa. —Él acaricia la cabeza de Gem una vez más antes de darle la espalda al combo de padre e hija.

—Recuerda lo que te dije entonces, aliento de llamas —le grita Gray tras él. Si la dulce Gem no estuviera allí, Natsu habría le levantado el dedo medio.

Mientras se dirigia a la casa de Gajeel, Natsu no pudo evitar recordar su conversación con Gray, algunas semanas después de que se revelara su relación con Juvia.

* * *

_—Oye, princesa de hielo. ¿No se te ha visto en qué? ¿Dos meses?_

_Natsu sacó una silla al lado del mago de hielo. Encontró a Gray dentro de un pequeño pub, bastante alejado del gremio. Gray acaba de regresar de una misión de más de un mes, ingresó al gremio muy temprano por la mañana para informarle a Mirajane, y luego se fue sin decirle una palabra a nadie. El mago de fuego, por supuesto, tenía una idea de por qué Gray se mantenía alejado._

_Juvia le había mencionado: que Gray se le había confesado durante su cumpleaños. En su propia forma de disculpa, Juvia le suplicó a Natsu que no comenzara una pelea con el mago de hielo, al menos hasta que tuviera una conversación adecuada con Gray. Sin embargo, Gray se alejó de Juvia, y la maga de agua no sabía cómo hacer las paces._

_—Juvia te ha estado esperando —dijo Natsu con indiferencia fingida. No pudo evitar sentirse celoso de que su novia estuviera preocupada por el hombre al que solía molestar._

_Gray gruñó. —¿Sí? ¿La hice esperar demasiado, así que se fue con la siguiente mejor opción?_

_Ay. Pero, como prometió, Natsu se contuvo de golpear a su amigo. —No, ella se enamoró de quien puede amarla más. —¿Estaba siendo cruel? Natsu no lo creía así. Solo quería ser sincero con Gray: su amigo de la infancia, su rival jurado, su compañero y, francamente, casi su hermano—. Todavía estás tratando de descubrir tus sentimientos por ella. Yo ya conozco los míos, y creo que cada día crecen más y más._

_Gray apretó los puños que descansaban sobre la mesa. Tomo el vaso medio llena y se tomó la cerveza de una vez. Limpiándose la boca toscamente con el dorso de la mano, Gray rodó los ojos hacia Natsu. —Wow, ¿no estás tan articulado con las palabras ahora?_

_El mago de pelo color salmón se rió a carcajadas. Se sintió divertido, no por cómo Gray parecía bastante patético (solo siendo sincero aquí), sino por la naturaleza de su conversación. Ambos estaban prácticamente involucrados en una discusión bastante civilizada, incluso con trozos de sarcasmo. Natsu le indicó a la camarera dos vasos más de cerveza._

_—Mira, cara de ceniza, me encantaría estar solo, si no te importa._

_—Bueno, me importa, heladito. Tenemos que hablar._

_Gray gruñó, pero aceptó la cerveza que la camarera le colocó delante. —Ya hablamos. Así que sí, adiós, nos vemos cuando te vea._

_Natsu se recostó en su asiento, tomó un sorbo y sonrió brillantemente ante el refrescante sabor de la bebida. Tomó una nota para pasar por el pub de vez en cuando. Planeaba tener esta conversación con el mago de hielo, y no se irá hasta entonces. Cuando llegó al gremio por la mañana, olió el olor del mago de hielo. Sin decirle a Juvia, le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo antes de perder el rastro. Y allí estaba él, sentado de manera relajada, mirando a Gray._

_—Sabes... —se detuvo, tomando otro trago del líquido de malta—. Juvia se siente algo culpable._

_—¿Haaah? —Gray hizo un sonido estupefacto._

_—Bueno, ella sintió que te lastimó y te hizo evitar el gremio. ¿Realmente lastimo tu ego que le guste? —Natsu decidió pisar terrenos aún más peligrosos—. ¿O simplemente duele que ya no la tengas en la palma de tus manos?_

_Gray apretó el mango de la taza. Un poco más de fuerza y el cristal seguramente se rompería. —Cállate. No sabes lo que realmente siento por ella. Me habia gustado incluso antes que tú._

_Natsu levantó una ceja. —¿Ah sí? No lo parecía. Cuando la ignorabas, o la hacias a un lado, ¿sabes el tipo de expresión que hacia? Duraba solo unos segundos, pero cualquiera que la mire atentamente seguramente podia verlo. .. Duele verla así._

_Gray abrió la boca para decir algo y luego la cerró después de pensarlo dos veces. Después de un momento de silencio, finalmente dejó escapar la pregunta: —¿Cuánto tiempo llevas enamorado de Juvia?_

_Natsu se pasó una mano por el pelo. —¿Enamorado? Quizás, no sabría si podia llamarlo amor al principio. Todo lo que puedo decir es que me sentí atraída por ella de inmediato, solo unos meses después de que se uniera a nuestro gremio. —Ahí. Finalmente lo reveló en voz alta. Natsu sintió que Gray dudaba de esta admisión. Es verdad; Natsu era el joven mago feliz y despreocupado, obsesionado con la pelea y ruidoso a los ojos de todos. El romance y los enamoramientos fueron los menos, quizás nunca, asociados con él. (Bueno, algunos asumieron que cuando Lisanna regresara, ella y Natsu serian el final del juego. Excepto que Lucy ya estaba en la foto. ¡¿Quién sabía que resultó ser Juvia ?!)_

_—Solo habla con ella, princesa de hielo. Me enoja al ver a Juvia preocupada o algo así —ladró Natsu molesto._

_Gray le dedicó una sonrisa satisfecha. —¿Estás seguro? ¿Qué pasa si te la robo?_

_Natsu lo miró pensativo. —No... no eres del tipo que hace eso —le dio a Gray una declaración de confianza, y con una sonrisa, agregó—. Y confío en Juvia._

_Gray bebió el contenido de su bebida de una vez. Al colocar el vaso sobre la mesa, tomó la cerveza de Natsu y también la bebió de una vez. —Ahí —se quejó—, Al menos te robé una cosa. —Se puso de pie, listo para concluir esta discusión innecesaria—. Hiérela, Natsu, y no me importará ser un compañero del gremio. Si la dejas ir, estaré ahí para ella, —su tono era serio, por lo que Natsu no se atrevió a intervenir—. Incluso si ya estoy con alguien, la dejaré solo para estar con Juvia —dijo esto sin pestañear. El hablaba en serio—. Te quitare a Juvia en el momento en que la dejes ir._

_Podía haber sonado como una amenaza o una advertencia. Natsu simplemente decidió tomarlo como un consejo de un amigo._

_—No te preocupes, Gray, no creo que eso suceda nunca —le aseguró Natsu en voz baja pero con firme convicción._

_El mago de hielo se dio la vuelta mientras metía las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo. —Hablaré con ella cuando esté listo. Pero en este momento... —se interrumpió, lo que le dio a Natsu el momento perfecto para responder._

_—Entiendo. Dejaré que el gremio sepa que no vas a estar por unos días más._

* * *

Y esa fue la última vez que los dos camaradas hablaron sobre cualquier cosa relacionada con el romance, en lo que respecta a Natsu. El aire a su alrededor y Gray es prácticamente el mismo: argumentos rebeldes y peleas inmaduras. Por supuesto, por un tiempo, recordó Natsu, él y Juvia evitaban dar cualquier muestra evidente de afecto en el gremio, especialmente cuando Gray estaba cerca. Los amantes han llegado a un acuerdo tácito para no ser tan "directos" con respecto a su relación.

En el gremio, los dos apenas se sentaban el uno con el otro. Claro, entraban e iban juntos. Sin embargo, para un extraño, uno no asumiría que Natsu y Juvia eran una pareja. También rara vez iban a misiones juntos: Natsu se adhería a su equipo Natsu, mientras que Juvia disfrutaba de compañeros alternos entre Gajeel/Lily y Lisanna. A veces, incluso iba en misiones con Cana.

Hace unos nueve años, Gray se habia comprometido a una misión de cuatro meses en Crocus. Fue donde conoció a la madre de Gem, pero la relación duró solo dos años. Con una decisión mutua, Gray realmente obtuvo la custodia de su hija. El factor decisivo fue la potencial habilidad mágica de Gem. La joven niña Fullbuster ha mostrado signos desde su infancia, por lo que la ex novia de Gray acordó que Gem viviera con su padre. De hecho, fue una bendición disfrazada, ya que la madre de Gem se casó con otra persona.

En alguna parte de Natsu cree que el mago de hielo aun tiene un afecto persistente por la maga de agua. Natsu nunca lo verificaría con Gray. Por lo tanto, siempre será un indicio. Sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de esos pensamientos.

Durante esta contemplación, Natsu se encontró frente a una casa de ladrillo de dos pisos. Lanza un profundo suspiro, no exactamente interesado en ver al dueño de la casa.

Natsu no siempre era un hombre celoso. Los celos son la experiencia de Juvia (¡las palabras de Juvia, no las de Natsu!). Lo curioso es, ¿o es ironía? — Natsu no se pone celoso cuando ve a Juvia y Gray hablando. No, al menos ya no. La peor parte de sus celos ocultos es en realidad el mejor amigo de Juvia. Le molesta que Juvia todavía pueda lanzarse abiertamente a los brazos de Gajeel. A veces, la maga de agua incluso se agarra del brazo de Gajeel cuando caminan uno al lado del otro.

Habian discutido sobre esto una vez. Juvia dice que ve a Gajeel como algo más que un amigo, porque él es su "hermano". Natsu entiende su relación claramente. Aún así, a veces los celos lo pinchan.

Y el mismo diablo abre la puerta, incluso antes de que Natsu pueda tocar. Gajeel le da la bienvenida al mago de fuego con un resoplido fusionado con una sonrisa burlona. —Te olí desde lejos. ¡Asqueroso!

Natsu pone los ojos en blanco y se cruza de brazos. —Me conmueve que hayas incrustado mi aroma en tu cerebro que trabaja lentamente.

—¿Quieres decir apestoso? —Gajeel se hace a un lado. Es su manera silenciosa de dar permiso para que Natsu entre—. ¿Puedes llevarte a tu esposa? ¡Está acaparando la atención de Levy!

—Sí, sí —responde Natsu levantando la mano. Él comprende al dragonslayer de hierro... algo. De hecho, Natsu se estremecio ante un recuerdo lejano; en algún momento del año anterior Gajeel estuvo en la misma posición que él: la pareja Redfox tuvo una gran pelea. Al igual que Juvia, Levy habia buscado ayuda de sus amigos. Juvia ofreció fácilmente su hogar como la residencia temporal de Levy. La pequeña peliazul en realidad se quedó con los Dragneels por tres semanas. _¡Maldito Gajeel y su orgullo!_

Natsu frunció el ceño cuando recordó que durante esas semanas, una Juvia muy embarazada dormía junto a una Levy igualmente embarazada en la habitación de invitados. Era un espectáculo ver a dos mujeres embarazadas en una cama luchando por levantarse. Sin embargo, el espacio vacío en la cama que compartía con Juvia era muy frío...

—Hola bebé —grita mientras se dirige a la sala de estar. Inhala el aroma de la brisa del mar mezclado con un aroma muy fresco y dulce como a miel. Ahí, finalmente es recibido con la imagen de belleza y serenidad. —¡Oh, cómo extrañaba a mi ángel! —Natsu se arrulla mientras corre hacia el lado de la maga de agua. Inmediatamente, recoge al ser encantador—. ¿Me extrañaste? —él frota sus mejillas con las de ella.

La maga de agua se levanta y cruza los brazos. —Hmmph —exagera su mirada con un efecto de sonido. Juvia intenta no sonreír ante la imagen de su marido actuando como un tonto mientras lleva a Navia, su hija de once meses, la más joven, hasta ahora. Cuando el hombre no se vuelve hacia ella, Juvia repite su 'hmmph' en voz alta, respinga la nariz y pisotea el piso alfombrado.

—¿Puedo llevar a Navia a casa? La extraño mucho. No puedo dormir sin ella. —Natsu se enfrenta a su esposa, su mejilla izquierda aún presionada contra la derecha de Navia. La bebé suelta risitas burbujeantes para su deleite.

Juvia lo mira directamente, hinchando las mejillas con molestia. —Todavía no voy a ir a casa —anuncia desafiante.

—Está bien. Pero, ¿puede Navia irse conmigo entonces?

La maga de agua aprieta los puños a los costados, temblando de irritación agravada. —¡Natsu, idiota! —ella grita de ira. Su esposo automáticamente cubre la oreja de su hija, diciéndole juguetonamente a Juvia que no maldiga en frente de los niños. De nuevo, esto solo hacia exasperar mas a la maga de agua.

—Hola, ustedes dos. Por favor, nada de disturbios domésticos en la mansión Redfox —los interrumpe Gajeel, con su hijo Glen de un año de edad ahora en sus brazos, Levy lo sigue detrás.

—Aww, Ju-chan, ¿ya te vas? pone mala cara la pequeña peliazul.

—¡Si!

—¡No!

Ambos dragonslayers responden en armonía, pero sorprendentemente es Natsu el que da la respuesta negativa. Los ojos de Juvia se ensanchan en estado de shock.

—¿Que quieres decir con no? —ella cuestiona a su esposo.

Natsu se encoge de hombros. —Sinceramente, no creo que haya hecho nada malo.

—¡Quemaste todas las peonías, hortensias, orquídeas y girasoles en el jardín! —Grita Juvia, apenas conteniéndose para transformarse en su estado de Sierra.

—Sí, sabes cuánto tiempo le tomó a Ju-chan cultivarlos —Levy defiende a su amiga. Cuando Juvia llamó a su puerta hace un día, con lágrimas en los ojos, Navia en sus brazos y Happy volando por encima cargando un equipaje, Levy supo que algo importante había pasado. Aparentemente, Natsu, mientras entrenaba con Aki, decidió probar si el niño podía controlar su fuego en el jardín. Bueno, resultó que Aki todavía carecía de control. Y las delicadas flores de Juvia se convirtieron en cenizas. —Ella quería hacer algunos de esos como popurrí —se quejo Levy.

Es Gajeel quien resopla. —Lo siento, camarón y mujer de la lluvia, pero estoy con aliento de fuego aquí. El patio es un lugar para entrenar. Pot-lo-que-sea no debería haber sido plantado allí.

Juvia mira a su mejor amiga. Ella camina hacia Natsu y toma a Navia. —No, no te llevarás a Navia. Juvia y Navia son un paquete. A donde Juvia va, va el angelito.

Natsu baja sus hombros y dejo de molestar a su esposa. —Lo sé. Lo sé. Lo siento, Juv. Vine aquí para recogerte. —Levantó la mano en señal de rendición. Si no tuvieran los propietarios como audiencia, Natsu habría procedido con un romántico monólogo de lo arrepentido que está. Bueno, tan romántico como podia. Simplemente se convertiría en el "dulce" esposo de Juvia una vez que estén dentro de la privacidad de su habitación.

Gajeel grita de risa. —Geeheehee... El aliento de fuego se ha debilitado, —se río imparablemente. —¡Elfman ya no te llamará 'hombre' por rendirte ante este Charco!

Natsu aprieta los dientes molesto. Se imagina golpeando al dragonslayer de hierro allí mismo, incluso delante de su minúscula esposa. Solo... Solo que Juvia llegó a Gajeel primero.

La peliazul lo golpeo en el hombro con mucha fuerza. —¡No llames débil al marido de Juvia! ¡Gajeel el imbécil!

—¡Si! —Natsu saca la lengua de detrás de Juvia—. Juv, toma tus cosas. ¡Los niños te están esperando!

Juvia resopla ruidosamente. La ira dentro de ella se estaba disipando lentamente. Pero, ella todavía quiere que Gajeel tenga su merecido por llamar a Natsu "débil". Se vuelve hacia Levy, abraza a la pequeña mujer y le da una sonrisa traviesa. —Levy-chan, Gajeel-kun fue el que se sentó en tus anteojos de lectura. Él solo le echó la culpa a Glen —Le susurra, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Gajeel lo escuchara. Este último protesto, le da a su amiga una mirada amenazante como una daga, y le suplica a su esposa ahora enojada.

—¡Nat-Nat, date prisa! —Juvia le grita a su esposo—. Toma el cochecito. Las bolsas de Juvia están adentro. Adiós Levy-chan. Ven a la casa en cualquier momento.

Los Dragneels salen de la casa de Redfox en poco tiempo. Natsu le da una palmada en el hombro a Gajeel antes de salir corriendo. Oyen que Gajeel se disculpa por culpar a su hijo, mientras que Levy lo castiga. El esposo y la esposa de Dragneel se ríen cuando se marchan.

—Pongamos a Navia —le dice Natsu a su esposa, y Juvia cumple. Natsu toma el bolso, lo engancha en su hombro izquierdo y procede a empujar el cochecito—. Realmente lo siento, Juv. Realmente pensé que sería divertido ver si Aki quemara una flor. No pensé que iría y quemaría todo el jardín.

Juvia suspira. Incluso ella misma encuentra extraño que haya reaccionado de forma exagerada. No es la primera vez que su esposo quema algunas de sus plantas. —Juvia estaba cansada ese día. Entonces, cuando Juvia vio el jardín ardiendo, sus ojos se convirtieron en furiosas llamas de furia —le dice suavemente—. Juvia fue demasiado lenta para desatar su magia de agua.

Engancho su brazo sobre el hombro libre de Natsu. —Juvia realmente extrañaba a su Nat-Nat —le confiesa a él, luego de darle un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Natsu detiene su paso. Se pone en cuclillas y empuja a Juvia para que se ponga de espaldas. Juvia protesta que va a ser una gran carga para él. —Oye, no soy un debilucho —afirmo Natsu—. ¡Puedo cargar a mi esposa, mientras empujo el cochecito de mi bebé! —No le lleva mucho tiempo convencer a Juvia. Después de todo, a Juvia le encantaba ser cargada por Natsu.

—¿Como están los niños? —Juvia le pregunta, pasando los dedos por los cabellos rosados de color salmón de Natsu.

—Como de costumbre. Aiko actuando de manera mandona, Aki tratando de actuar cool, y los gemelos quejandose del hambre. No creo que te hayas perdido mucho —se ríe, recolocando a Juvia en su espalda, una mano sosteniéndola detrás; sus piernas están fuertemente envueltas alrededor del hueso de su cadera—. Odian mi comida —dice esto con tristeza enfatizada, como si saltaran cascadas de lágrimas de sus párpados—. Oh, una palabra de advertencia —mira a Juvia por el rabillo del ojo—. ¡La casa es un desorden!

—¡Uf! Juvia pondrá a esos hijos tuyos en un Water lock—exclamo con fingido furor.

—Hazlo específicamente a los gemelos. Son glotones.— Con eso, la pareja sigue el camino a su propia mansión en risas, burlándose de sus hijos.

* * *

—¿adentro? —Natsu pregunta entre fuertes jadeos.

Juvia aprieta sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su esposo. Un gemido se escapa una vez más. —Ju ... ahh ... Juv ... nggh ... en la píldora. —Natsu entiende la implicación. Era demasiado pronto para quitarle el título a la más joven de Navia.

El mago de fuego hace otro movimiento que produce una vibración impactante en su sistema. En algún lugar entre la sensación punzante y el éxtasis, Natsu habia aumentado su ritmo. No la habia liberado de su conexión y, sin embargo, Juvia ya alcanzó el orgasmo dos veces. A veces, se sorprendía de cómo ella podía igualar la fuerza y energía ilimitadas de Natsu. Ella sabe que Natsu usa algún tipo de técnica para hacerla alcanzar el clímax varias veces, mientras se refrena para el lanzamiento final. Entonces, cuando su pasión y deseos la llenaran, Juvia no pudo evitar gritar. Ese era el único propósito de que Natsu haya invertido para que su habitación esté insonorizada.

El mago de fuego se derrumbo sobre su esposa. Todo su peso recae sobre ella y sabe que necesita moverse pronto. Cuando está a punto de alejarse, Juvia se aferra a él, susurrando: —Quédate en Juvia por un tiempo. —Él obedece su orden suplicante. Su mano viaja hacia arriba y hacia abajo por el costado de su cuerpo, creando movimientos circulares en la carne que lleva la marca de su gremio. Las piernas de Juvia todavía están envueltas alrededor de sus caderas. Ella todavía quiere permanecer unificada con su esposo.

—Quédate conmigo siempre, Juv.

—Juvia no puede vivir sin su Nat-Nat.

Pasaron unos momentos más en silencio entre los dos, sus respiraciones pesadas. Pronto, Juvia suelta a Natsu, y este último se desconecta de ella. Rodando sobre su costado, Natsu toma su mano, la mano que lleva sus llamas.

* * *

_—Se suponia que iba a ser tu regalo de cumpleaños —admitió tímidamente Natsu a la maga de agua. El Nunca fue un chico romántico, pero pensó que conseguir este artículo en particular que era lo suficientemente romántico. Pero esa "pelea" sucedió, y Natsu no tuvo la oportunidad de dárselo a Juvia._

_No, tachen eso. Decidió que este específico objeto debería ser para un propósito diferente. Entonces, se atormentó sus 'cerebros de llamas' para la mejor manera de presentárselo. Lucy le dio algunas ideas, eran demasiado cursis y dignos de vergüenza. (Escribe un poema para ella y léelo delante de todos en el gremio. Llévala a un restaurante de primera clase con un traje elegante, cena a la luz de las velas con un violinista contratado. Ponla en un bote. ¡Etcétera, etcétera!)_

_No, nada parecía perfecto y romántico, al estilo Natsu._

_Entonces, empleó la ayuda de Erza y Mira, ambos demasiado ansiosas y entusiasmadas para ayudar. El plan tardó dos semanas en materializarse. Demasiada harina, huevos rotos en el piso, masa quemada, azúcar desperdiciada e instructoras asustadizas._

_Sin embargo, valió la pena cuando Juvia gritó de alegría al ver un pastel de Juvia (¡Erza lo llamó!). Fue Natsu quien midió los ingredientes, mezcló y batió la masa, y la colocó dentro del horno. Erza ayudó con la degustación de muestras (la matóna de Titania actuó como un comandante de guerra durante las sesiones de horneado), y Mirajane hizo la decoración._

_El pastel tenía forma y se formó como un mini-Juvia. Mirajane pudo perfeccionar la decoración con fondant. Juvia miró de cerca cuando notó algo. En la mano izquierda del pastel de Juvia, algunas llamas sobresalían. No, era un anillo. Un anillo que encerraba un diseño en forma de llama. No, no era un diseño. Eran de hecho llamas._

_Juvia agarró el anillo, mientras recordaba la reliquia que busco durante una misión. Sentado en la banda de oro blanco había un vaso con forma de gota de agua. Dentro había una llama parpadeante que recordaba a la que produce Natsu._

_—¿ NNN-Na-Nat-tsu-s-san? —tartamudeó preguntando._

_Natsu se arrodilló frente a ella, agarró el anillo y se lo limpió en la bufanda. —Juvia, pasa tu vida conmigo —su voz era suave y tranquila, pero sus ojos parecían suplicar y preguntar._

_Juvia se llevó las manos a la cara cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro. Natsu se deslizó en el anillo y le dio un beso. Juvia se arrodilló y sorprendió a Natsu. —Natsu, por favor, pasa tu vida con Juvia —fue la respuesta que ella le dio._

_En el medio del parque donde se besaron por primera vez, con vistas a un arroyo, los dos se ven envueltos en una ardiente sesión. Sus labios moldeaban como uno con sus lenguas entrelazadas. Juvia siempre se burlaría de Natsu por derramar algunas lágrimas durante ese momento de calor, mientras que Natsu argumentó que eran las lágrimas de Juvia en sus mejillas._

* * *

De cualquier manera, en ese mismo momento, se habia hecho un voto. Aunque no era un cuento de hadas, donde la doncella pasó por un cortejo mágico con el caballero, era una historia épica que a Juvia le encantaba revivir. Cada momento había sido mágico para ellos desde entonces.

—Oye Juv —Natsu se sienta, con un lindo ceño fruncido en su rostro. Se vuelve hacia su esposa, que se está acercando a la tierra de la fantasía. Juvia tararea en respuesta, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados—. ¿Cómo es que nunca logramos una Unison Raid?

¿Su respuesta? Natsu fue empujado hacia abajo bruscamente, sus labios invaden los suaves de su esposa. —Porque cada vez que intentamos hacerlo —murmura Juvia, descansando su cabeza sobre su pecho desnudo—. Juvia termina quedando embarazada.

—Oh.

**Fin.**


End file.
